Jibun Ni Makenai Yo
by LunaGitana
Summary: NO ME DEJARÉ VENCER... Después del final del manga, nuevamente la paz ha sido interrumpida en la vida de Sakura y por su parte Syaoran tendrá que enfrentarse a nuevos retos para convertirse en un hombre ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir a ello? TERMINADA
1. Preludio

**Capítulo 1 "Preludio"**

"_La Diferencia Entre Alegría Y Felicidad"_

__

Hacía ya 3 largos años desde que Syaoran se había ido a Hong Kong, aunque se mandaban cartas con frecuencia y se llamaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste y sola. Sabía perfectamente bien que tenía a su padre y a su hermano con ella, además de sus queridos guardianes, sus cartas y, por supuesto a su inseparable amiga Tomoyo, pero con todo eso, sentía un profundo hueco en el corazón que solamente el chico de hermosos ojos marrones podría llenar. Y no es como si no estuviera ahí, porque ella sabía perfectamente bien que aunque no pudiera verlo, él estaba ahí para ella y que algún día terminaría todo lo que tenía que hacer en su tierra natal para finalmente poder volver a su lado… no importando cuánto se tardase, ella lo esperaría "Porque tú eres la persona a la que más quiero… Syaoran-Kun" susurraba en su pensamiento la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro mirando tristemente hacia la primaria Tomoeda a través de su ventana. La cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y con la otra apretando cariñosamente un osito gris oscuro contra su cuerpo.

- "¡Hola Sakuritaaa!" –entró ruidosamente un gracioso animalito amarillo con alas sosteniendo un plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresas particularmente enorme- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

- "¡Oh¡Nada, Kero-Chan!" –respondió nerviosamente ocultando el osito detrás de ella pero sin poder hacer nada respecto al rubor de sus mejillas- "¿Otra rebanada de pastel!" –inquirió con una indignación ligeramente fingida tratando de cambiar el tema y distraer a su interlocutor- "¿No fue suficiente con la que te traje cuando terminamos de comer? Si sigues así ya no va a quedar nada para nosotros."

- "Es que me dio mucha hambre de repente, ya se van a terminar las vacaciones y tu papá ya no va a tener tiempo de hacer tantos pasteles ¡Tengo que aprovechar!" –exclamó glotonamente abrazando la enorme fresa como si de un ser extremadamente querido se tratara, enormes corazones aparecieron en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gota de sudor brotaba sobre la cabeza de su joven ama.

- "Es cierto" –dijo pensativa para sí misma al cabo de un rato mientras acomodaba cariñosamente el pequeño peluche gris sobre su cama- "Ya vamos a entrar a clases y Tomoyo-Chan me dijo que quería que la acompañara a comprar sus útiles escolares, es mejor que compre los míos de una vez."

Caminó distraídamente hacia su clóset y extrajo de él una mochila color azul cielo, buscó dentro de ella hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con un estuche de lápices, lo sacó y empezó a hacer un inventario mental de las cosas que necesitaba y las que podía reutilizar en su nuevo año. Ya había entrado a la secundaria y éste sería su tercer año, Tomoyo seguía estando en su mismo salón pero Rika ahora estaba en una escuela privada para señoritas, Chiharu y Yamazaki en una escuela pública de Tomoeda y Naoko en otra cerca de su casa (de la de Naoko). Aún así seguían en contacto y de vez en cuando encontraban tiempo para salir juntos y ponerse al tanto de las noticias. Terminó de hacer la lista mental repasándola varias veces para asegurarse de que los pensamientos acerca de sus amigos no hubieran interferido ni alterado nada (Además de que no quería olvidarla porque a pesar de los años seguía siendo un poco distraída). Se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras dejando a su pequeño guardián amarillo ocupado degustando el pedazo de pastel. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amiga.

- "¿Bueno? Residencia Daidouji ¿En qué puedo servirle?" –una voz educada pero ligeramente fría le contestó al otro lado del auricular.

- "Sí, hola, habla Kinomoto" –respondió con una voz dulce pero nerviosa, a pesar de todos esos años aún no se acostumbraba a interactuar con las empleadas de su amiga- "¿Se encuentra Tomoyo-San?"

- "Un momento por favor"_... pasos apurados… silencio… el eco de un murmullo ininteligible a lo lejos de un largo pasillo… más pasos…_ "Sí ¿Hola¿Sakura-Chan?" –se escuchó alegremente una voz muy familiar.

- "¡Hola, Tomoyo-Chan! Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo hoy para ir a comprar los útiles escolares, ya dentro de una semana entramos a clases y como me habías dicho la vez pasada…"

- "Sí, estaría muy bien" –respondió la chica de ojos azules y largo cabello negro- "Estoy libre, paso a buscarte en media hora si estás de acuerdo."

- "Perfecto, nos vemos"

- "Adiós" –la chica de ojos verdes colgó el auricular con una sonrisa en los labios y subió a su habitación para buscar su bolsa de mano.

Al cabo de treinta minutos sonó el timbre en la residencia Kinomoto, Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras con la energía que la caracteriza y casi atropellando a su hermano, quien se disponía a abrir la puerta, él se apartó de su camino una fracción de segundo antes de que colisionaran, con su mismo gesto inexpresivo de siempre. En el comedor, Yukito estaba sentado sonriendo con una taza de té frente a él y un plato con galletas de chocolate. "¡Hola, Yukito-San!"

- "Monstruo, ten más cuidado, vas a romper los escalones con tus patas…" –le dijo Tôuya a modo de saludo- "Y de paso vas a derribar la pared si no frenas a tiempo" –agregó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible al ver que su hermanita volteaba a verlo con gesto de reproche apartando la vista de su camino.

- "¡Hermanooo, ya te dije que no soy un monstruo!" –respondió la chica con un puño amenazante, pero de repente recordó la razón por la que había bajado tan velozmente y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa chica delgada, de largo cabello negro con un toque de brillo violeta y brillosos ojos azul marino que contrastaban con su pálida y aterciopelada piel. Estaba vestida con una falda hasta la rodilla, zapatillas de tacón y una blusa de tirantes, de uno de sus hombros colgaba una bolsa de mano que combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatos. Detrás de ella, cuatro mujeres vestidas de negro con lentes oscuros esperaban inmóviles cualquier orden de parte de ella. Sakura miró el automóvil en el que habían llegado, era una mini-van de color blanco aperlado con las llantas perfectamente pulidas, de manera que el negro brillante contrastaba espectacularmente con la claridad del vehículo. Luego volvió la vista hacia su amiga y asintió para darle a entender que ya estaba lista. La chica Daidouji les indicó elegantemente a sus guardaespaldas que podían retirarse y éstas lo hicieron rápida y sigilosamente después de hacerle una reverencia. Seguido de esto, las dos jovencitas caminaron hacia la tienda de la señorita Maki, después de tantos años, aún les gustaba ir a comprar ahí de vez en cuando.

Recorrieron la tienda durante varios minutos decidiendo entre varios diseños de libretas, lápices y borradores, después dieron una vuelta para ver los peluches, broches y curiosidades sólo por diversión. Una vez terminado el recorrido, entre plática y risas, se acercaron a la caja para pagar lo que habían seleccionado. Algo le hizo voltear la vista y se encontró con el estante de las tarjetas, lo ojeó rápidamente y una de ellas le arrancó un profundo suspiro que su amiga no pudo dejar de percibir, le puso la mano en el hombro maternalmente y dirigió la vista hacia donde Sakura miraba, se encontró con una tarjeta particularmente romántica que decía algo acerca de estar juntos para siempre y cosas por el estilo. La chica de ojos verdes se acercó resignada a la caja y pagó lo que había elegido una vez que la señorita Maki le había entregado a Tomoyo su compra envuelta en una bonita bolsa de papel.

Saliendo de la tienda, fueron al centro comercial a ver la ropa y a tomar una taza de café en una nueva pastelería de la cual les había hablado Chiharu recientemente, el pastel estaba delicioso y ayudó mucho a subir el ánimo de Sakura, quien ahora platicaba alegremente con su amiga sin que en sus ojos se pudiera ver rastro alguno de tristeza… al menos no cualquier persona podría verlo, solamente Tomoyo, quien tenía el extraordinario poder de ver más allá de las sonrisas alegres de Sakura, más allá, hasta donde ocultaba los más profundos secretos de su corazón. Sabía que la chica de cabello corto no estaba realmente triste, su alegría era genuina, más sin embargo había algo en ella que no era como antes… no estaba completa. En eso se les acercó un muchacho medianamente atractivo, de ojos color miel y cabello ondulado color café oscuro, de piel ligeramente tostada por el sol y razonablemente alto, vestido con una camisa de manga larga, pantalones de vestir y zapatos de gamuza.

- "¡Hola! Que casualidad verlas por aquí, Daidouji-San…" –volteó a ver a Sakura galantemente- "Y por supuesto Kinomoto-San, tan hermosa como siempre" –concluyó con una brillante sonrisa que dejó al descubierto los relucientes frenillos.

- "Buenas tardes, Tange-San" –saludó la chica de ojos verdes con poco entusiasmo- _"De todas las personas que existen en el mundo ¿Por qué nos tenemos que encontrar precisamente con él? _pensó con cierta incomodidad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Te he dicho muchas veces que preferiría que me llamaras Kenzo" –le dijo el chico un poco decepcionado para luego sonreír brillantemente como si nada hubiera ocurrido- "¿Puedo sentarme a acompañarlas?" –agregó tentativamente con una mirada pícara más hacia Sakura que a su acompañante.

- "De hecho…" -se apresuró a responder la aludida- "Ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad Tomoyo-Chan?" –volteó a ver a su amiga nerviosamente en busca de refuerzos

- "Sí, es verdad" –la secundó Tomoyo tratando de ocultar con su bolsa de mano las dos terceras partes de la rebanada de pastel que todavía le faltaban por comer- "Todavía tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena de esta noche" –mintió con una amplia sonrisa que era más por ocultar la risa que aquella situación le provocaba.

- "En ese caso…" -vaciló el chico mientras la chica de cabello corto se apresuraba a meter lo que quedaba de su pastel dentro de su boca y recurría a su taza de café para no ahogarse- "Kinomoto-San¿Aceptarías salir conmigo, no sé, digamos… este sábado?" –concluyó con una mirada de galán de telenovela y considerando seriamente la opción de arrodillarse frente a ella- "Podemos ir a ver una película o una obra de teatro… puedo conseguir la cartelera para que elijas lo que más te llame la atención."

- "…" -la aludida abrió la boca tomando aire para responder mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de hacerle entender al muchacho su situación.

- "Pero no tiene que ser exactamente el sábado" –agregó nervioso al adivinar la expresión en los ojos de Sakura- "Puede ser cualquier otro día que tengas tiempo."

La chica simplemente bebió de su taza de café, la alejó un poco hacia el centro de la mesa y movió la cabeza negativamente mirando hacia abajo, suspiró hondamente y volvió a subir la vista, tomó sus cosas y se levantó poniendo la silla en su lugar. Tomoyo la imitó observando resignadamente el resto de pastel que no terminó de comerse por culpa del interruptor y le dio un último sorbo a su propia taza de capuchino, se limpió la boca elegantemente con una servilleta y volteó a ver a su mejor amiga en espera de una señal para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

- "Lo siento mucho Tange-San" –respondió firmemente la Card Master mirando fijamente a los ojos del muchacho con una expresión seria- "Pero no puedo, mi hermano nunca aprobaría que tenga una cita con ningún muchacho… además…" –vaciló, sonrojándose por un momento- "Yo ya tengo un…" –de pronto, su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, a pesar de que ambos ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos, en ningún momento habían decidido ser novios- "Quiero decir… alguien más ocupa mi corazón, eso también te lo había dicho antes…"

- "Sí, lo siento…" –agregó el chico decidido a no aceptar un _NO_ por respuesta- "Lo que pasa es que nunca te he visto con ningún chico, y entre los muchachos nos preguntamos quién podría ser y… pues… yo pensé…" –dudó por un momento qué decir a continuación- "Que de alguna manera ese alguien podría ser borrado de tu vida…"

Los ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente y por una fracción de segundo Tomoyo pensó que su amiga le iba a dar una bofetada al chico o por lo menos que le gritaría en la cara, pero nada pasó, la chica se quedó paralizada por varios segundos sin saber qué responder, qué hacer… _(("¿Borrado de mi vida¿Syaoran-Kun?))_ No podía creerlo, la simple suposición le rompía el corazón, se apretó el pecho con una mano para tratar de aminorar el dolor sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara, la mirada perdida en el infinito y los ojos desorbitados. Cerró los puños con furia y bajó la cabeza.

- "Vámonos, Tomoyo-Chan" –murmuró sin subir la cabeza y caminando aceleradamente hacia la puerta.

La aludida se apresuró a seguir a su amiga no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a su compañero de clases _(("¡Bien hecho¿Estás contento ahora?))_. El joven se quedó petrificado sin poder reunir el valor suficiente para tratar de detenerlas o seguirlas. Una vez que las dos chicas se perdieron de vista, él salió un poco atontado de la cafetería y caminó pensativo casi sin fijarse en su camino. Mientras tanto las dos chicas caminaron hacia el parque pingüino en silencio hasta que Tomoyo decidió ir a comprar unos raspados para tratar de confortar a su amiga y borrar de su mente los recuerdos de la escena reciente.

- "Extrañas mucho al joven Li-Kun ¿Verdad Sakura-Chan?" –le preguntó su mejor amiga una vez que se sentaron en los columpios a comer el raspado.

- "Sí, Tomoyo-Chan" –respondió la aludida después de dejar escapar otro lastimoso suspiro- "Hace ya tres años que se fue, y no he recibido cartas ni llamadas de él hace casi dos semanas" –agregó mientras bajaba la cuchara y miraba su raspado con cara de inapetente- "Ayer llamé a su casa y una de sus hermanas me dijo que no estaba… comienzo a pensar que está perdiendo el interés por mí…"

- "Ay, Sakura-Chan, no pienses esas cosas, seguramente Li-Kun ha estado muy ocupado con las cosas esas que se fue a hacer" –la animó temerosa ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de los afligidos ojos verdes de su mejor amiga- "Vas a ver que cuando menos te lo esperes, vas a encontrar una carta de él en el buzón de tu casa."

- "¿De verdad piensas eso, Tomoyo-Chan?" –preguntó inocentemente levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa y los ojos azul brillante de su prima.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí!" –exclamó enérgicamente la chica Daidouji con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- "Li-Kun es un chico muy responsable, debe estar tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que ya pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que te llamó" –agregó riendo divertida- "Seguramente quiere terminar sus asuntos lo más rápido posible para poder volver a verte…"

- "Es verdad, él es así" –atinó a decir mientras el rostro se le iluminaba un poco y comenzaba a comer su raspado con una sonrisa, recordando nostálgicamente la personalidad tan madura que tenía el chico cuando lo conoció- "Esta noche volveré a llamarlo" –ahora había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ésa era otra de las cualidades que tanto le gustaban de él.

Y de ahí en adelante, Sakura se sintió mucho más animada. Terminaron de comer el raspado y platicaron de muchas cosas riendo igual que cuando estaban en la tienda de la señorita Maki. Como ya empezaba a oscurecer decidieron regresar a sus casas, caminaron a la residencia Kinomoto y se sentaron en la sala a esperar a que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo la fueran a buscar, decoraron las portadas de sus nuevas libretas e hicieron etiquetas para sus libros después de forrarlos con vistosos papeles de colores. Kero volaba alegremente por encima de sus cabezas, viendo lo que hacían mientras comía galletas y criticaba lo que Sakura hacía mal para fastidiarla mientras Tomoyo reía alegremente. Cuando llegaron por la chica de ojos azules, se despidieron y la flor de cerezo subió a su habitación seguida de cerca por el pequeño peluche alado. Metió todas sus cosas nuevas dentro de la mochila que había sacado en la tarde y volteó a ver el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana. _(("Creo que es hora de intentar llamar a Syaoran-Kun, espero que esta vez sí esté en casa"))_. Kero se acostó en su cama dentro del cajón del escritorio de su ama y murmuró adormilado algo acerca de estar muy cansado… la chica sonrió y se dirigió al teléfono.

- "Buenas noches" –saludó en cuanto escuchó que levantaran el auricular- "¿Se encuentra Syaoran-Kun?"

- "Lo siento mucho" –le respondió una alegre y traviesa voz que ella conocía muy bien- "Xiao-Lang está en el baño en este momento" –le dijo entre risas- "Tiene mucha diarrea y ha estado ahí todo el día."

- "¿Meiling-Chan?" –atinó a decir la japonesa con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación- "¿Es verdad eso que acabas de decir?"

- "¡Claro que no, Kinomoto-Chan!" –dijo riendo juguetonamente- "Pero no sé dónde está, llegué de visita hace un rato pero no lo he visto… creo que se está bañando" –agregó pícaramente- "¿Quieres que vaya a revisar¡Me muero por una excusa para ir a espiarlo¡Es que es taaaaaan SEXY!" –agregó sin dejar de reír haciendo un particular énfasis en la última palabra.

- "¡Meiling-Chan¡No es gracioso…!" –chilló la chica mientras cascaditas salían de sus ojos.

- "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja no es cierto, Kinomoto-Chan!" –la tranquilizó la chica china de rojas pupilas- "De verdad no lo he visto, creo que está haciendo unos trámites que le encargó mi tía."

- "Bueno, gracias de todos modos…" –concluyó un poco decepcionada- "A ver cuándo vienes de visita, hace tiempo que no te vemos y te extrañamos mucho" –agregó volviendo a su tono entusiasta.

- "Sí, a ver si me animo a ir por allá en las próximas vacaciones, porque en invierno ni de loca, hace demasiado frío allá en Japón."

- "Ja, ja, ja, sí es verdad, bueno, hasta luego"

- "Nos vemos."

Sakura colgó el teléfono con un poco de tristeza para luego subir a su cuarto, miró a su pequeño guardián durmiendo plácidamente mientras nombres sueltos de diferentes golosinas salían de su boca con pequeños intervalos. La joven Card Master no pudo suprimir una sonrisa y después de volver a tomar cariñosamente el osito que descansaba sobre su cama, se fue a sentar junto a la ventana para observar el cielo _(("Syaoran-Kun ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?"))_. Una lágrima traviesa se escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla antes de que pudiera detenerla. Apretó el peluche contra su cuerpo amorosamente, lo depositó en el tocador y se puso su ropa de dormir, volvió a recoger el muñeco y se metió a la cama abrazándolo, cerró los ojos y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios _(("Syaoran-Kun"))_ luego se volteó y se quedó dormida instantáneamente.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando, antes que nada, ubiquémonos en la línea temporal. Ya lo dije antes, tienen 15 años y van a entrar a su tercer año de secundaria, en cuanto a si es del anime o del manga, no tengo idea… digamos que es un poco de los dos, éste capítulo se ubica un poco antes del final del manga pero me temo que sí existe Meiling y si más adelante perciben que mezclo las cosas es porque hace mucho tiempo que vi el anime y de todos modos ya están advertidos ¿Eh?_

_Pues ahí está y cualquier cosa, pueden decirme con toda confianza "Apestas, deja de escribir incoherencias y lárgate con tu basura a otra parte, gracias", también debo advertir de la posible existencia de "spoilers" aunque supongo que por tratarse de una serie tan popular, es difícil que alguien todavía no la haya visto completa ya sea en anime o manga. De todos modos hago la aclaración por si hay alguien por ahí que no haya visto alguno de los dos._

_Por el momento es todo_

_LunaGitana_


	2. ¿Syaoran?

**Capítulo 2 "¿Syaoran?"**

"_La Respuesta A Todas Las Preguntas"_

Kero salió volando de su cajón al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos, una vez más, su joven ama había apagado entre sueños el reloj despertador para seguir durmiendo. La semana que faltaba para que iniciara el nuevo periodo escolar había pasado casi sin que se dieran cuenta. El pequeño guardián amarillo volteó a ver el reloj, la manecilla más larga estaba justamente sobre el número nueve, mientras que la corta oscilaba entre el siete y el ocho, el segundero daba vueltas felizmente con su discreto tic-tac haciendo eco en la silenciosa habitación. Una gran gota de sudor apareció sobre su diminuta cabeza.

- "¡SAKURA!" –gritó el peluchito en el oído de su ama, haciendo retumbar en el acto casi toda la casa- "¡Despierta¡Ya se te hizo tarde otra vez!"

La chica gritó cayéndose de la cama, el osito gris que había estado abrazando rodó por el suelo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, ella se apresuró a recogerlo y acariciarlo como si el muñeco inanimado realmente hubiera podido sentir el golpe. Después volteó a ver a su guardián con un gesto de reproche lista para regañarlo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que el leoncito alado balanceaba frente a su cara era el reloj que precisamente le indicaba que en 15 minutos iniciaría oficialmente su primer día de clases. Volvió a dejar salir un grito de terror y desesperación aún más potente que hizo que Kero se estrellara contra la pared con los oídos tapados con sus patitas (el reloj despertador tirado en el suelo sobreviviendo milagrosamente una vez más a una típica mañana en casa de los Kinomoto), corrió a su armario y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, para después salir corriendo de la casa rumbo a la secundaria, ésta quedaba un poco más cerca de su casa por lo que podía irse a pie sin necesidad de los patines. Llevaba el cabello suelto porque apenas le había dado tiempo para cepillárselo, además de que ya no solía usar sus dos colitas de la primaria.

- "¡Otra vez me quedé dormida!" –se dijo a si misma un poco preocupada- "Mi hermano se va a burlar de mí porque aunque ya estoy en secundaria sigo siendo una dormilona" –se quejó graciosamente mientras se acomodaba un poco el cuello del uniforme que se había tenido que poner a la carrera por falta de tiempo.

Iba lamentándose por no haber podido desayunar como es debido, sin dejar de correr, cuando se encontró con un apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño un poco revuelto, ojos marrones profundos y hermosos, alto, vestido con el uniforme de su escuela estrictamente planchado, zapatos brillosos perfectamente pulidos y una tímida sonrisa en los labios mirándola fijamente. Ella se ruborizó levemente al verlo y por un instante se le detuvo el corazón, sus ojos habían bajado hasta la altura de su pecho, donde sostenía un osito de peluche rosa con alas que ella misma había confeccionado. El corazón le volvió a latir aceleradamente y sentía que le iba a estallar de la emoción.

- ¿Eres tú, Syaoran-Kun? –él asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas

- He terminado de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong –dijo con la voz más dulce y varonil que ella hubiera escuchado jamás.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora puedes vivir aquí en Tomoeda? –preguntó la joven con una voz temblorosa por la emoción, él volvió a asentir mientras que su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco más- ¿Ya no tenemos que comunicarnos por cartas o por teléfono?

- Así es –sólo dos palabras… dos palabras que desataron un mar de sentimientos, con esa misma voz que apenas tres semanas antes le habían hecho sentir que el mundo de nuevo era perfecto solamente con escucharla, esa voz que hacía que por un momento se olvidara de todos sus problemas…

Ella se limpió las lágrimas de felicidad sin dejar de sonreír y corrió hacia él para fundirse los dos en un cálido abrazo (("A partir de ahora vamos a estar juntos para siempre")), no quería separarse de él, de pronto todo había dejado de importar, solamente ellos dos existían en el mundo… aspirar el aroma de su perfume, ese aroma que hacía tres años había dejado de sentir, los fuertes brazos del muchacho la hacían sentir cómoda y protegida, esos músculos tan poderosos pero dispuestos a usar su fuerza únicamente para cuidar de ella… no importaba que se le hiciera tarde, ya nada importaba… solo el estar ahí, junto a su cuerpo, escuchando de cerca los latidos de su corazón y sintiendo su respiración por encima de su cabeza…

- "Te estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato" –le dijo el chico al cabo de varios minutos- "Comenzaba a pensar que ya te habías ido a la escuela."

- "¡Es verdad!" –exclamó ella sonrojándose- "Se nos va a hacer muy tarde si no nos damos prisa" –arrancó a correr arrastrando al chico de la mano mientras éste sonreía moviendo negativamente la cabeza y pensando que ella nunca cambiaría.

Llegaron justamente antes de que la profesora en turno entrara al aula. Syaoran se quedó afuera esperando a que todos los alumnos estuvieran en sus lugares y la docente procediera a presentarlo ante la clase. La maestra era una mujer atractiva más o menos de cuarenta años, de complexión delgada y rostro amable. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de fondo de botella que hacían que sus ojos azul claro se vieran más grandes de lo normal, una falda de tablones hasta los tobillos y una blusa blanca con mangas de tres cuartos, alrededor de su cuello yacía un collar de enormes perlas ligeramente rosadas que combinaban con el tono rojo quemado de la tela de su falda, los zapatos de tacón de un color chocolate oscuro y el cabello rubio atado en un chongo. Escribió en el pizarrón el nombre del muchacho mientras consultaba una nota anexa a su lista de alumnos y después le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- "Él es Li Syaoran y viene de Hong Kong" –le dijo a la clase con una voz tranquila y casi maternal- "Estará con nosotros a lo largo de este periodo escolar, espero que sean buenos con él" –lo volteó a ver y lo examinó por un momento, tras dibujar una sonrisa casi imperceptible que sólo el chico logró notar, le indicó que se sentara en el asiento vacío que estaba justamente detrás de un chico de cabello ondulado y ojos color miel, pero bastante alejado del de Sakura.

(("¡Rayos¡Que mala suerte!")) Pensó resignado mientras caminaba hacia el asiento designado sin quitarle la vista de encima a la hermosa chica de sus sueños (("Ni modo, ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto")). El chico que ocupaba el asiento en frente del que Syaoran debía ocupar, igualmente lo miraba con ojos de descontento, se revolvió incómodo en su silla al notar que todas las chicas del salón miraban al guapo chico de ojos marrones dejando escapar largos suspiros, susurraban entre ellas sonrojadas y reían nerviosamente, pero más aún le incomodó notar que Sakura correspondía al chico nuevo con una mirada de consternación. Ambos muchachos se miraron seriamente por un instante cuando el pequeño lobo quedó a la altura del lugar del joven, todo rastro de sonrisa totalmente borrado del rostro del chico chino pero sin una expresión claramente definida. Al otro chico, por el contrario, le costó mucho trabajo ocultar los sentimientos negativos que tan pronto el muchacho recién llegado había despertado en él. Syaoran procedió a sentarse sin siquiera darse cuenta de la expresión malhumorada de su nuevo compañero por estar pensando en cómo conseguir un cambio de asiento. Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad hasta la hora del receso en el cual, Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran se dirigieron a un lugar tranquilo y privado para comer.

- "Esas chicas del salón en verdad que dan pena ajena" –dijo Tomoyo desenvolviendo delicadamente su caja del almuerzo una vez que se sentaron sobre el pasto bajo un frondoso árbol, la chica de largo cabello violáceo casi no había cambiado desde la primaria, aún conservaba la pálida piel y llevaba el cabello recogido con unos broches a los lados. Usaba la falda del uniforme tres dedos por debajo de la rodilla y ligeramente holgado, por lo que su figura discreta no se alcanzaba a apreciar. Sus calcetas graciosamente dobladas a la altura de la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

- "¿Por qué lo dices Tomoyo-Chan?" –inquirió Sakura igualmente sacando su propia caja rosada- "A mí no me pareció que estuvieran actuando de manera inusual."

- "No, por nada Sakura-Chan" –respondió entre risas la joven mientras sacaba un camarón empanizado con sus palillos- "Sólo pensaba… en cosas…" –volvió a reír traviesa mirando pícaramente a un muy sonrojado Syaoran que la miraba atónito olvidándose por completo de la comida que yacía completamente envuelta en sus manos.

- "No tienes por que preocuparte, Daidouji-San" –atinó a decir finalmente el muchacho desviando la mirada aún apenado y frunciendo el ceño incómodo por la situación- "Es la novedad, mañana volverán a la normalidad."

- "¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?" –insistió un poco dudosa la chica de la mirada esmeralda tras ingerir un bocado de su bola de arroz- "¿Qué es lo que se traen?"

- "Nada importante, Sakura-Chan" –volvió a reír su mejor amiga- "Sólo comentaba lo popular que se ha vuelto el joven Li-Kun entre nuestras compañeras con tan poco tiempo de haber llegado… es gracioso ¿No crees? Nunca las había visto tan emocionadas desde aquella vez que tu hermano vino a la junta de padres de familia."

- "Es cierto" –agregó pensativa la otra chica- "Algunas me estuvieron preguntando cosas acerca de él al día siguiente, pero se decepcionaron mucho cuando les dije que él ya tiene a alguien especial" –la amatista rió de nuevo por la ingenuidad de su compañera y Syaoran se limitó a bajar la vista apenado mientras una sombra le comenzaba a cubrir el rostro.

- "Veo que ya estás adaptándote a tu nueva escuela" –les interrumpió el muchacho de cabello ondulado que ocupaba el asiento frente al del chico de ojos marrones- "¿Quieres venir a jugar basketball con nosotros? Nos hace falta un jugador" –prosiguió mirando a Syaoran antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera reaccionar- "No te preocupes por las chicas, pueden ir a vernos jugar desde las gradas si quieren, varias compañeras del salón están ahí."

- "Pues, si ustedes están de acuerdo" –dijo el pequeño lobo por toda respuesta con un tono de desinterés mirando a la chica de cabello castaño claro.

- "¡Claro, Li-Kun!" –se apresuró a contestar la de largo cabello negro violáceo viendo que su mejor amiga se encontraba en un dilema- "Ve a divertirte con ellos, Sakura-Chan y yo estaremos viéndolos desde las gradas."

La otra chica afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza y se levantó envolviendo su caja de almuerzo a medio comer y recogiendo la caja intacta de Syaoran del regazo de éste, por un instante sus manos se rozaron y él sintió como un impulso eléctrico le recorría todo el cuerpo por lo que se puso de pie con todos los músculos tensos y el rostro ruborizado. Los cuatro se dirigieron a las canchas envueltos en un silencio únicamente entrecortado por las leves risas nerviosas de la chica de ojos azules. Adelante caminaba Syaoran al lado de Sakura, seguidos muy de cerca por Tomoyo y el recién agregado. La mano de la flor de cerezo rozó ligeramente la del pequeño lobo y ella la apartó nerviosamente sonrojándose de sobremanera mientras a él también se le subía toda la sangre al rostro. Kenzo frunció el ceño apretando los dientes y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos, dejando a Tomoyo sin saber qué hacer.

- "Creo que no me presenté anteriormente, Li-San" –dijo ruidosamente interponiéndose bruscamente entre la joven pareja- "Mi nombre es Tange Kenzo." –intencionalmente o no, uno de sus hombros chocó agresivamente con el brazo de su recién llegado compañero.

- "Li Syaoran" –respondió el chico volviendo a su expresión seria mientras la sangre se le volvía a bajar al cuerpo e inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente en un respetuoso saludo, tomando el reciente impacto como accidental y preguntándose en su mente si la interrupción había sido a propósito o un simple juego de la casualidad.

(("Sí, lo leí del pizarrón cuando te presentaron esta mañana, _amigo_")) pensó malhumorado Kenzo notando que la chica que caminaba a su lado ahora sostenía su caja y la de Syaoran con ambas manos. La chica de mirada amatista también apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos y caminó al lado de su prima sin poder pensar en un buen tema de conversación para distraerlos y bajar un poco la tensión que se había formado.

- "Si quieres yo puedo llevar eso, Sakura" –dijo súbitamente Syaoran notando por primera vez las cajas que ésta llevaba y extendiendo una de sus manos hacia ella, los ojos de Kenzo se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la mención del nombre de pila de la chica y por un momento se detuvo en seco pero se apresuró a darles alcance cuando se percató de la mirada sospechosa de Tomoyo.

- "No, no es necesario" –se apresuró a responder ella ruborizándose ligeramente y reforzando su respuesta con un gesto de atraer las cajas hacia sí- "De todos modos ya casi llegamos."

Tal y como ella lo dijo, la cancha ahora estaba claramente frente a ellos y los muchachos les gritaban para que se apresuraran, aburridos de esperar a que el equipo se completara. Las chicas que observaban desde las gradas comenzaron a reír emocionadas al ver al chico nuevo acercarse, lo que hizo que Kenzo frunciera el ceño aún más severamente. Los muchachos se unieron a los que ya estaban en la cancha y las chicas subieron a las gradas, sentándose a unos cuantos pasos del grupo de muchachas que ya estaban ahí. El juego comenzó y al poco tiempo las chicas ya estaban gritando extasiadas por la habilidad del nuevo estudiante, quien era muy ágil y preciso en todos sus movimientos, sin mencionar que se había quitado el saco y la camisa de manga larga quedándose en una sport bastante ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto su musculoso torso. Kenzo quiso contrarrestarlo un poco quedándose sin camisa pero lo único que logró fue verse ridículo y flacucho comparado con su recién llegado compañero. La chica de cabello corto lo miraba sonriente y embelesada, sonrojándose de vez en cuando cada vez que Syaoran, furtivamente le lanzaba miradas cariñosas y le sonreía después de anotar una canasta. A su lado, Tomoyo sonreía feliz pensando en los numerosos diseños que confeccionaría para sus dos amigos y las situaciones en las que le gustaría filmarlos.

El juego terminó y algunos de los muchachos se reunieron alrededor de Syaoran para felicitarlo, interrogarlo acerca de dónde aprendió a jugar así, su historial deportivo y tratar de convencerlo de que se uniera al equipo de basketball de la escuela. Las dos primas bajaron de las gradas mientras el grupo de chicas corría para integrarse a los muchachos que rodeaban al joven de cabello revuelto, Tomoyo se adelantó una vez que tocaron el piso y se dirigió al salón porque el timbre de entrada ya había sonado y quería dejar un momento a solas a los recién reunidos enamorados. Sakura le agradeció el gesto a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa deslumbrante y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran, pero justamente cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la detuvo, volteó a ver un poco sobresaltada y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada iracunda de color miel.

- "Kinomoto-San tenemos que hablar" –la voz de Kenzo era profunda y llena de dolor- "Esto es algo muy serio" –traía puesta la camisa desabotonada y jadeaba ligeramente cubierto de sudor.

- "Tange-San ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó un poco preocupada la aludida sin imaginarse ni ligeramente la verdadera razón de la indignación de su interlocutor- "¿No puede ser en otro momento? Ya es hora de que volvamos a clases, sigue matemáticas y el profesor Yamanaka es muy estricto con la puntualidad."

- "Esto es importante" –insistió tercamente, pasándose una mano por la cara para tratar de controlar la ira de haber sido humillado públicamente- "Tienes que escucharme Kinomoto-San, tú me gustas mucho…" –logró articular finalmente, después de un suspiro que le devolvió el habla.

- "Por favor Tange-San, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces" –interrumpió ligeramente exasperada la chica, desviando la mirada ansiosa hacia las canchas. La muchedumbre de alumnos emocionados alrededor del joven proveniente de Hong Kong comenzaba a disminuir- "Mi respuesta no ha cambiado desde la última vez, por favor no vuelvas a insistir en el asunto."

- "…" –el chico bajó la mirada con una mezcla de furia, celos y profunda tristeza en el corazón, tenía demasiadas ideas revoloteando en la cabeza y no encontraba la forma correcta de abordar el verdadero tema del que quería tratar- "Li-San…" –murmuró en un tono extremadamente bajo.

- "Escúchame Tange-San" –le habló compasivamente la chica, volviendo nuevamente la atención hacia él y poniendo una mano amistosamente sobre el hombro del muchacho sin haber escuchado el nombre del chico nuevo- "Eres una buena persona, en algún lugar hay una chica perfecta para ti… deja de pensar en cosas imposibles y ten fe, yo estoy segura de que vas a encontrarla."

Kenzo observó por un momento la hermosa y cálida sonrisa de su linda compañera y sintió que todo el enojo se le iba bajando. Por un leve instante, la mueca de su rostro intentó convertirse en una tenue sonrisa pero el proceso fue interrumpido de golpe por la voz de la chica que se disculpaba para alejarse corriendo hacia la cancha, el chico vio ahí a Syaoran que se estaba terminando de abotonar la camisa y ya traía puesto el saco, el grupo de adolescentes que antes lo habían estado rodeando ahora se dispersaba en diferentes direcciones. Cuando Sakura llegó hasta él, ambos sonrieron ruborizados y caminaron juntos hacia el aula de clases, ambas cajas del almuerzo ahora firmemente sostenidas por las fuertes manos del muchacho. Los puños de Kenzo se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta quedar tensados hasta su punto máximo. Nuevamente las clases pasaron sin novedades, salvo que el nuevo estudiante resultó que además de ser atlético, también era un excelente matemático y rápidamente se convirtió en el nuevo favorito del profesor, ante la renovada furia de Kenzo y la incrementada emoción de todas sus compañeras de clase.

A la hora de la salida, los tres amigos salieron caminando juntos y platicando alegremente acerca de los maestros y quejándose de que se les hubiera marcado tarea en el primer día de clases. Kenzo prefirió mantenerse alejado de ellos por su propia salud mental y se contentó con gritar e insultar violentamente al primer grupo de jovencitas que se le atravesó hablando emocionadas del recién llegado. Pateó distraídamente una lata con un poco de exceso de fuerza por lo que ésta se fue a estrellar contra la cara de un incauto estudiante que tuvo la mala suerte de haber pasado por allá. Golpeó la barda que rodeaba la escuela con tanta fuerza que se lastimó la muñeca, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista gacha. Dos muchachos de su mismo salón que solían estar siempre con él se acercaron bromeando alegremente.

- "Kenzo-Kun ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?" –le recriminó amistosamente uno de ellos dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo- "Corriste detrás de Kinomoto-San en cuanto el profesor salió del salón, como es tu costumbre… lástima que ella fue más rápida y se te escapó" –llevaba el saco abierto con los dos botones de hasta arriba de la camisa desabrochados y no traía corbata, el cabello negro y lacio completamente parado y tenis grises en lugar de zapatos.

- "…" –el chico seguía hundido en sus pensamientos de modo que casi no escuchaba las risas de sus dos amigos- "Inclusive se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre..." –murmuraba entre dientes para sus adentros, de manera que los otros dos no pudiesen escucharlo- "Yo no he podido lograr eso en todo este tiempo y él lo logró en unas cuantas horas…"

- "Espero que Li-San se decida por unirse al equipo de baloncesto" –le comentó el chico de cabello parado al otro con el que bromeaba alegremente- "Realmente es muy bueno, si lo tuviéramos a él, seguro que ganamos el torneo de este año… muero de ganas de ver la cara de los de la secundaria de Kyoto cuando les ganemos" –agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción imaginándose la escena.

- "¿Podrías olvidarte de él por un momento!" –interrumpió irritado Kenzo reaccionando con furia ante la mención del nombre y lanzando inconscientemente un manotazo al aire, como si estuviera espantando un insecto molesto- "¡Maldita sea¡A donde quiera que voy todos lo están adulando¡¿Qué es lo que tiene de maravilloso ese maldito sujeto!" –prosiguió agitando los brazos toscamente.

- "No sé de qué te quejas" –le respondió el que no había hablado sin inmutarse por los gritos de su amigo y encogiendo los hombros con un gesto de indiferencia, casi de aburrimiento- "En primer lugar, fuiste tú el que lo invitó a jugar con nosotros."

- "¡Sí, pero eso lo hice para alejarlo de _ella_!" –bufó casi sacando chispas por los ojos y apretando los puños amenazantes como si no quisiera nada más en el mundo que partirle la cara a golpes al chico de quien estaban hablando- "¿Qué es lo que le vio a él¡Se supone que ella tiene un amor platónico¿Qué ocurrió con él¡¿Tan genial es Li que ha podido matar en un solo día, el recuerdo con el que YO he estado luchando desde hace casi dos años!" –gritaba perdiendo cada vez más el control, jalándose los cabellos mientras sus dos amigos lo veían sin entender casi nada- "¡Pero si acaba de conocerlo esta mañana¡Cómo pudo dejarse apantallar de esa forma¡¡ELLA NO ES ASÍ¡Jamás se rendiría ante los encantos superficiales de alguien a quien apenas conoce!"

- "Oye, chico listo" –volvió a interrumpir calmadamente el otro chico, llevaba puestos unos lentes alargados y pequeños casi del mismo tamaño de sus ojos negros y el cabello castaño claro demasiado corto, como si se hubiera rapado un mes antes y apenas comenzara a crecerle. La corbata por fuera del saco y zapatos negros- "¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que quizá él sea ese amor platónico de Kinomoto-San?"

Los tres se quedaron completamente quietos. El silencio reinó de golpe y los dos amigos de Kenzo se detuvieron abruptamente en cuanto percibieron que éste se petrificó, ligeramente asustados, esperando alguna reacción, no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra alguna ni a dar un paso más. No muy lejos de ahí, tres estudiantes de la misma secundaria se detenían en una esquina después de un rato de caminar entre plática y risas de las dos chicas.

- "Bueno, creo que me despido de ustedes, porque yo me voy por este lado" –dijo pícaramente la vocecilla fina de Tomoyo- "Nos vemos mañana Sakura-Chan, Li-Kun…" –ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sosteniendo con ambas manos el portafolios.

- "Hasta mañana" –respondió alegremente Sakura agitando la mano abierta al mismo tiempo que Syaoran asentía a modo de despedida.

- "Sakura…" –comenzó tímidamente el muchacho una vez que los ojos azules y el largo cabello violáceo estuvieron fuera de vista- "Yo… yo quería preguntarte…"

- "¿Sí, Syaoran-Kun?" –lo alentó a seguir la chica mientras un intenso color rojo inundaba las mejillas de ambos.

- "Quería preguntarte…" –prosiguió él agarrando valor- "Si tú quisieras ir a alguna parte… conmigo" –la última palabra casi en un balbuceo ininteligible.

- "¿Contigo?" –respondió ella con una sonrisa aún más brillante y emocionada que cualquiera de las que hubiera esbozado en toda su vida- "¡Claro que sí!" –exclamó eufórica lanzándose a los brazos del sonrojado muchacho.

Mientras caminaban, Syaoran fue acercando tímidamente su mano a la de Sakura hasta que ella sintió el leve roce y la tomó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, ambos rostros ligeramente sonrojados pero con tímidas sonrisas en sus labios. Avanzaron así, durante un rato, cariñosamente tomados de las manos sin sentir el tiempo correr ni la existencia del mundo a su alrededor, nuevamente eran ellos dos y nada más importaba, finalmente podían estar juntos y esta vez… absolutamente nada en el mundo podría separarlos… nada. El chico la llevó a un callejón solitario y oscuro en donde, tras revisar detenidamente los alrededores y cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, invocó su espada. Ella lo miraba un poco nerviosa pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras él pronunciaba unas palabras en su idioma natal a la vez que los rodeaba la luz verde del símbolo que apareció bajo sus pies (eso lo dejo a su imaginación, inventen algo parecido al símbolo de Clow pero si quieren con el yin yang o cosas un poco más al estilo del pequeño lobo) y varios talismanes flotaban alrededor de los jóvenes. Oscuridad, el callejón desapareció de su vista y Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo la mano de Syaoran nuevamente tomando la suya.

La chica sintió una suave brisa mover sus cabellos y el brazo del muchacho rodearla por la espalda, abrió los ojos lentamente y al mismo tiempo tomó la mano que él había apoyado sobre su hombro para ponerla en su cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero no cambiaron de posición. Alrededor de ellos había muchos árboles de cerezo que estaban en flor, todo estaba tranquilo y se podía escuchar el sonido del viento acariciando los pétalos rosados, se sentaron a la sombra de uno de ellos y ahí permanecieron abrazados escuchando la respiración y los latidos de sus corazones. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las ramas proyectando sombras sin forma sobre el piso cubierto de flores.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola, espero estar yendo por el camino correcto, pero ya me exprimí el cerebro y creo que carezco bastante de autocrítica por lo que agradecería mucho que si notan algún desperfecto, léase error garrafal, me lo hagan saber vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx, igualmente quejas, aclaraciones, dudas o comentarios son bien recibidos._

_Para los que les interese, voy a dar una descripción de los uniformes, algunos detalles quizá los invente por lo poco que se puede apreciar de ellos en las últimas páginas del manga. En el caso de las mujeres consiste en una blusa blanca, con un saco encima que tiene cuatro botones distribuidos en las aristas de un cuadrado imaginario sobre el abdomen y manga larga que termina en tres franjas (como el de invierno de la primaria Tomoeda). La corbata la llevan por fuera y en el extremo ancho tiene dos franjas con forma de picos que siguen la forma de ésta. La falda tiene dos pliegues adelante y dos atrás y en la orilla lleva también una franja delgada. Las calcetas llegan hasta debajo de las rodillas. En el caso de los hombres, se trata de un traje parecido a un esmoquin con el mismo principio de diseño que el de las mujeres con la diferencia de que en el caso de ellas, el cuello del saco es cuadrado dejando al descubierto el de la camisa. Además de que ellos llevan la corbata por dentro y las franjas de ésta están más arriba para que se puedan apreciar aún estando dentro del saco._

_Sin más qué decir, muchas gracias por leer y por todos los reviews, espero no decepcionar a nadie._

_LunaGitana_


	3. El Concurso de Teatro

**Capítulo 3 "El Concurso De Teatro"**

"_Ni Que Fuéramos Niños De Pre-Primaria… ¡Qué Fastidio!"_

El reloj despertador esta vez sonó y sonó como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Kero salió de su cajón un poco molesto dispuesto a apagarlo y aclarándose la garganta para lanzar uno de sus más poderosos gritos hacia la cara de su ama. No obstante, una vez que hubo volteado hacia la cama de ésta, no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito pero ahora inundado de terror y preocupación. Tras haber despertado a toda la colonia con su escándalo, se apresuró a tomar su verdadera forma y voló lo más rápido que pudo al piso de abajo, llamando a Tôuya y al señor Fujitaka y tirando todo a su paso con desesperación. (("¡No puede ser verdad¡No Sakura, por favor NO!")) pensaba angustiado mientras pegaba las alas a su cuerpo para poder pasar por el angosto pasillo de las escaleras, dejando algunas de sus blancas plumas en medio del camino.

- "¡Rápido, esta es una emergencia!" –rugió desesperadamente una vez que estuvo frente a ambos integrantes de la familia Kinomoto, quienes desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor- "¡SAKURA…!"

- "Sí, lo sé, Cerberus" –respondió Tôuya sin quitar la vista de su plato y con la misma voz inexpresiva de siempre, interrumpiéndolo- "Nosotros también nos asustamos mucho…"

- "¿Pero cómo pueden estar aquí tan tranquilos¡Sakura ha sido secuestrada!" –interrumpió abruptamente el imponente felino sin calmarse- "¡Anoche me dormí con ella y cuando desperté ya no estaba¡Voy a salir a buscarla, siento su presencia muy cerca¡Aún estamos a tiempo de…!"

- "Cálmate por favor, Cerberus" –interrumpió Fijitaka con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora- "Nadie ha secuestrado a la pequeña Sakura, ella se levantó muy temprano el día de hoy y acaba de irse a la escuela."

- "¡Pero si el despertador acaba de sonar!" –replicó el guardián amarillo volviendo a su falsa identidad de muñeco pero sin calmarse por completo, aún sudando copiosamente por el reciente susto- "Ella jamás se despertaría por sí sola."

El señor Kinomoto se limitó a sonreír con la misma enigmática y apacible sonrisa del difunto amo Clow mientras le ofrecía un plato a Kero y a Tôuya se le resaltaba una vena en la frente por el enojo (el cual Kero no comprendió). No muy lejos de ahí, en la secundaria de Tomoeda, una jovencita enérgica y llena de alegría llegaba corriendo y saltando de felicidad, no se había dado cuenta de la hora, iba soñando despierta entre recuerdos e ilusiones. En la entrada, se cruzó con un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año que se le acercaron con paso firme, todas ellas con un cierto aire agresivo característico de una banda motociclista, a pesar de que llevaban puesto el uniforme de la escuela, en sus atuendos incluían pequeños accesorios como cadenas y pulseras de púas que las hacían lucir peligrosas.

- "Hola" –saludó secamente una de ellas, que tenía el cabello color verde limón recogido en un peinado estrafalario y los ojos delineados de un color azul eléctrico- "¿Tú eres Kinomoto-San?" –la aludida asintió un poco nerviosa pero sonriendo del modo más amable- "Estudias en el mismo salón que Li-Sempai ¿Verdad? No pudimos evitar notar que te has entendido muy bien con él" –agregó sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta inicial.

- "Es verdad" –agregó otra que tenía rayitos rosa pálido en el cabello negro y un arete en la nariz que de lejos podría camuflajearse pasando por un inocente destello plateado- "Por eso queremos informarte algo muy importante, soy Kim Ahiko" –se presentó en un tono que más que amable, parecía violento… casi amenazante- "Tal vez me conozcas."

- "La verdad" –respondió Sakura poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, la chica que tenía enfrente era una conocida buscapleitos y ni siquiera los varones más agresivos se atrevían a meterse en su camino- "Sólo te conozco por reputación…"

- "Eso pensé" –el tono de su voz reflejaba orgullo ante la impresión de su interlocutora- "De todos modos no creo que sea necesario advertirte que te mantengas fuera de mi vista si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias… Li-Sempai es mi objetivo y dependerá de ti si quieres volverte un obstáculo entre él y yo."

- "Syaoran-Kun es mi amigo de la infancia" –desafió valientemente la joven Card Master con el ceño fruncido en un tono que más que agresivo resultaba adorable- "Y ahora que nos hemos reunido, nadie va a venir a decirme que me aleje de él."

- "Eso ya lo veremos" –le dijo Ahiko tomándola del mentón y mirándola a los ojos muy de cerca, dirigiendo una mirada muy penetrante directamente en las dilatadas pupilas de la ojiverde de corto cabello castaño claro- "Ya estás advertida, cerecita."

Todas las chicas se alejaron como si de un escuadrón se tratara, dejando a la flor de cerezo un poco sobresaltada, todo rastro de felicidad matutina casi desvanecido. No sabía qué era lo que sentía, ella no era una de esas chicas que se peleaban por los muchachos pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar, no después de haber esperado tanto tiempo por él. Caminó muy pensativa hacia su salón el cual encontró desierto, dejó sus cosas en su lugar y después se sentó en el marco de la ventana… a través de ella se podían ver las canchas de la escuela y de nuevo los recuerdos del día anterior borraron los recuerdos de la banda de Ahiko, de su amenaza y de quién era, nuevamente se sumió en ese mundo de fantasías en las que sólo existía esa felicidad por la que había esperado tanto tiempo, finalmente él estaba ahí (("Estoy segura de que de ahora en adelante, todo va a estar bien")) pensó con una sonrisa, e inconscientemente se posó dos dedos sobre los labios, sintiendo el calor de la posibilidad del roce de los labios del pequeño lobo con los suyos.

- "¡Buenos días Sakura-Chan!" –se escuchó la dulce voz de la chica del coro cruzar el salón vacío después de varios minutos- "Veo que hoy llegaste muy temprano."

- "Buenos días Tomoyo-Chan" –saludó alegremente con una gran sonrisa, notando que su amiga llevaba un enorme ramo de flores frescas y olorosas entre sus brazos- "¿Y tú por qué llegaste tan temprano?"

- "Hoy me toca hacer el servicio ¿Recuerdas?" –había una sonrisa mucho más brillante en ella también, ver a su amiga tan deslumbrante y feliz, hacía que ella también pudiera sentir esa calidez dentro de su propio corazón.

- "Tienes razón, lo olvidé" –confesó un poco apenada la chica de ojos verdes con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que su amiga encontró más que encantador- "Si quieres puedo ayudarte."

- "¿Pasa algo Sakura-Chan?" –preguntó la chica de largo cabello negro mientras acomodaba las flores que había llevado para el salón- "Hay algo que te preocupa" –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Tomoyo realmente sabía leer el corazón de su mejor amiga a la perfección.

- "No, no es nada" –se apresuró a responder la aludida apresurándose a voltear hacia otro lado para que su prima no pudiese estudiar su mirada- "Sólo debo estar un poco desorientada por haberme levantado tan temprano" –le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la chica de la mirada amatista.

Tomoyo, escribió la fecha en una esquina del pizarrón con su prolija caligrafía y ambas chicas se sentaron a platicar mientras todos los integrantes del grupo iban entrando de uno en uno al salón. Casi todos habían llegado excepto Syaoran, las manecillas del reloj giraban acercándose peligrosamente hacia la hora de la clase y no había ningún rastro de él. El timbre de entrada sonó haciendo que los alumnos que se habían quedado en los pasillos entraran y se reunieran alrededor de varios lugares del salón para esperar al profesor mientras seguían con la plática. Al poco rato entró el profesor Yamanaka, maestro de matemáticas, era un hombre joven y apuesto, de piel morena y cabello color chocolate como sus ojos, pero muy serio y estricto, llevaba puesto un traje negro que lo hacía lucir como el gerente de algún banco y un portafolios de piel que asentó en el escritorio como señal para que toda la clase quedara en silencio. Exactamente cuando se disponía a abrirlo, apareció Syaoran seguido de cerca por Kenzo quien tenía la mano derecha vendada.

Los dos solicitaron permiso para entrar y el profesor se los concedió con una dura expresión que claramente daba a entender que de no ser porque Syaoran era tan bueno en su materia, con mucho gusto los hubiera puesto a cargar baldes de agua en el pasillo por haber llegado tarde. Los dos chicos ocuparon sus lugares en silencio lo más rápida y sigilosamente que pudieron mientras el profesor pasaba lista un poco decepcionado de su "alumno estrella". La clase prosiguió y después de unos cuantos ejercicios particularmente difíciles que el chico chino resolvió con éxito ante la profunda admiración de todos sus compañeros, la indignación del profesor desapareció por completo. El timbre volvió a sonar y por primera vez el maestro estaba tan complacido que accedió a no marcarles tarea, tras recoger sus cosas y sonreír levemente ante la euforia del grupo, llamó a Syaoran para hablar con él en privado en la entrada del salón.

La profesora Itsuki, una mujer cuarentona casi igual de rígida que el profesor Yamanaka pero de rostro muy amable y gruesos anteojos era la tutelar del grupo 3° C. En cuanto entró al aula de clases, el chico de ojos marrones y el profesor de matemáticas concluyeron su plática para que el alumno pudiera unirse a sus compañeros, mientras él caminaba hacia su asiento, el profesor le hizo una discreta señal a la tutelar para que se acercase y tras susurrarle algunas palabras, se despidió con una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró. Una vez que el grupo estuvo completo, la profesora pasó lista y sacó unos papeles que recién había recibido de manos del director. Se paró frente a la clase y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar, todos los alumnos quedaron en completo silencio y la miraban atentamente esperando a que cualquier sonido brotara de su boca. Ese día llevaba puestos unos pantalones de vestir color beige, una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco café encima, zapatos del mismo color del saco y el rubio cabello atado en un chongo como siempre. Sus aretes y collar de perlas esta vez eran blancos y los ojos azules agrandados tras el grueso vidrio de sus anteojos.

- "Esta mañana me llegó una convocatoria para un concurso de teatro" –anunció seriamente al grupo ocultando entre sus labios a duras penas una entusiasmada sonrisa- "El director…" –continuó luchando por contener la emoción- "Él piensa que sería bueno que todos los grupos participaran así que la clase de hoy la utilizaremos para organizarnos" –concluyó ahora dejando salir libremente la sonrisa que había estado tratando de contener con tanto esfuerzo.

Se hizo un bullicio general, algunas personas comenzaron a hacer sugerencias en voz alta pero sus voces no se distinguían entre la multitud. Tomoyo, quien ocupaba el asiento contiguo al de su mejor amiga volteó a verla emocionada y comenzó a fantasear con diseños para el papel que le pudiera tocar desempeñar. Ella se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente balbuceando que quizá le tocaba encargarse de la escenografía o algo por el estilo, luego le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Syaoran quien la miraba con una cálida sonrisa capaz de derretir a la más fría de las mujeres. Una vez que la maestra logró controlar un poco al grupo, el escándalo descendió lo suficiente para que su voz predominara entre todas las de los alumnos.

- "Por favor, jóvenes" –intentaba en vano hacerlos callar- "Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, primero hay que decidir cuál es la obra que vamos a presentar."

- "¡El mago de Oz!" –se escuchó un grito desde el fondo del salón que hizo que sus compañeros más cercanos se abalanzaran encima del que había hecho la sugerencia acribillándolo con frases como: "¡Eres un ridículo!" "¡Qué aburrido!" "¡Infantiloide!" y cosas por el estilo.

- "¿Qué tal un capítulo de RG Veda?" –sugirió alguien del otro lado del salón, nuevamente le llovieron las protestas (("¡No!" "¡Eres un maniático del manga!" "¡Ya supéralo!"))

- "¡Romeo y Julieta!" –se atrevió a gritar una chica tímida sonrojada lanzándole a Syaoran una mirada esperanzada, los varones se lanzaron sobre ella (("¡Wácala!" "¡Qué cursi!" "¡Además ya está muy choteado!"))

- "Bueno ¡Ya basta!" –gritó la profesora con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse escuchar- "Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ¿Qué les parece si presentamos la de _El libro de la selva_?"

A todos les apareció una gotita de sudor en la nuca y se quedaron petrificados. Obviamente les parecía algo demasiado infantil y a nadie le gustó la idea de disfrazarse de animales excepto a Tomoyo que ya imaginaba a su querida prima envuelta en un aparatoso disfraz de osito de peluche rosado y con alas (que copiona, ese es el que Sakura le confeccionó a Syaoran), alegres corazones rosas destellando en sus pupilas amatistas. Sakura se sonrojó leyendo correctamente el brillo en sus ojos y simplemente se dedicó a buscar en dónde ocultar la cara. Pero nadie se atrevió a objetar ya que la señorita Itsuki parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada y nadie quería romperle el corazón, de mala gana aceptaron elegir los papeles al azar (¡Qué raro! en tono irónico… ¿No será que la señorita Itsuki no es nada menos que Kaho disfrazada?). La maestra escribía en pequeños papelitos para doblarlos y meterlos a una caja de cartón que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, sus alumnos tenían gotas gigantescas de sudor sobre sus cabezas. Los roles que cada uno interpretaría fueron designados hasta que sólo quedaron los personajes principales.

- "Veamos" –exclamó entusiasmada la maestra- "Y el papel de Mowgli será interpretado por…" –revolvió los papelitos con la mano, formando graciosas espirales con una emoción infantil que obligó a sus discípulos a forzar sonrisas, mientras unas cuantas alumnas murmuraban esperanzadas de ver a Syaoran en taparrabo- "¡Tange Kenzo-San!" –concluyó dramáticamente la profesora, levantando el papel como si fuera una bandera de triunfo, ante la decepción de las chicas.

- "Y el último papel… el de la pantera Bagheera… -volvió a meter la mano en la caja- "Es para… ¡Kinomoto Sakura-San!" –Tomoyo no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito de emoción que después disimuló aclarándose la garganta y mirando hacia el piso ligeramente avergonzada por haber atraído la atención de todo el grupo- "Ya que tenemos a todo el elenco, ahora veamos quiénes se van a encargar de lo demás" –prosiguió la mujer con una sonrisa maternal, muy satisfecha por la respuesta del grupo ante la convocatoria.

- "¡Yo puedo encargarme del vestuario!" –alzó la mano sin poder contener la emoción la chica de largo cabello negro violáceo, casi parándose a dar pequeños saltitos.

La maestra sonrió complacida y asintió, de uno en uno fueron apareciendo voluntariamente, escenógrafos, maquillistas, encargados de las luces, etc. de acuerdo a las habilidades de cada quien, el único que se mantuvo al margen fue Syaoran, quien miraba con recelo al compañero de mirada color miel que tenía sentado en frente. Kenzo fingió no notar la mirada penetrante y se enfrascó en una conversación con su compañera de al lado, a la cual no le puso gran atención (("Esto debe ser obra del destino, Kinomoto-San y yo en papeles protagónicos, justo ahora que ha llegado un rival poderoso… debe ser una señal para que pueda tomar ventaja ¡Es perfecto!")). Todo quedó decidido y el timbre volvió a sonar, Sakura no pudo evitar notar que la maestra excluyó de todo al chico chino y se disponía a señalarlo cuando una de sus compañeras se le adelantó.

- "Disculpe, señorita Itsuki" –llamó alzando la mano, era una jovencita de cabello muy rizado y grandes ojos grises- "Parece que se le olvidó que hay un nuevo estudiante en su lista."

- "¡Ah¿Te refieres a Li-San?" –río enigmáticamente para luego voltear a verlo- "No, no me olvidé de él, lo que pasa es que él no podrá participar en el concurso porque el profesor Yamanaka me dijo que estará compitiendo en las olimpiadas de matemáticas de este año."

Todos voltearon a verlo con una mezcla entre admirados y sorprendidos (("¡Pero si sólo ha estado en dos clases¿Qué tipo de matemáticas les enseñan en Hong Kong?")). Sakura no podía creerlo, lo miraba completamente feliz y le sonreía emocionada. Él estaba bastante sonrojado pero mantenía firmemente su expresión seria pretendiendo que no notaba nada y que el asunto no tenía mayor importancia. La profesora se retiró no sin antes repartir a los actores una copia del libreto para que comenzaran a leerlo y una hoja con los horarios para los ensayos. Algunos compañeros que estaban cerca del chico chino se giraron hacia él para hacerle preguntas, picados por la curiosidad y Kenzo aprovechó que su rival de amores se encontraba aprisionado en medio de la muchedumbre para admirar tranquilamente a la chica de sus sueños sin la presión de sentir la mirada frívola del chico de ojos marrones sobre su nuca.

- "Ya hablé con el director para que nos presten el teatro de la escuela para practicar" –les explicó cariñosamente como si fuera una madre que les está dando instrucciones a los hijos que dejará solos en casa- "No se preocupen, nadie de los otros grupos estará presente, traten de llegar temprano y si pueden empiecen a practicar sus líneas frente al espejo."

Pasaron otras dos horas de clase y el timbre anunció que por fin podían descansar un poco mientras almorzaban, algunos alumnos salieron saboreándose el prometido festín mientras que otros simplemente se estiraban contentos de poder soltar el lápiz por un rato. Dos chicos se acercaron a Syaoran para insistir en que jugara con ellos, eran los amigos de Kenzo quienes pertenecían al equipo de basketball oficial de la escuela, él se rehusó amablemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura. Los chicos comprendieron el mensaje y se retiraron (("Vámonos Kuro-Kun, jamás podremos competir contra los encantos de Kinomoto-San")). El muchacho de ojos marrones se ruborizó pero les dirigió una sonrisa agradecida casi imperceptible, asintiendo para reforzar la afirmación, para luego dirigirse a donde estaban las dos amigas.

- "…moños y flores de color negro… quizá unos cascabeles…" –se escuchaba la voz divagante de Tomoyo que seguía en su mundo de fantasía- "No sé, quiero que se vea tierno pero a la vez sexy como un felino debe ser…"

- "Por favor, Tomoyo-Chan" –se quejaba la otra chica con la cara totalmente colorada ahora que el chico se les había acercado- "¡Es que me da mucha pena!"

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el patio de la escuela y volvieron a sentarse en el mismo lugar del día anterior, esperando poder comer tranquilamente sin intromisiones. Esta vez, nadie se acercó, y Syaoran tuvo la oportunidad de abrir su caja del almuerzo y comenzar a comer de ella sin embarazosos recuerdos de las chicas del salón, no es que se hubieran calmado en lo más mínimo, simplemente comenzaba a resignarse a que quizá no se tranquilizaran por lo menos durante la primera semana. Sin embargo sí había algo que le preocupaba, aunque su carácter serio y solitario contribuía perfectamente para enmascarar esos pensamientos que ahora lo atormentaban (("Ya deja de pensar en eso, no es el fin del mundo… no tiene importancia")). Se repetía a sí mismo en el pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado de forma inconsciente. Ni siquiera notó que el rostro de Sakura estaba ahora peligrosamente cerca del suyo hasta que percibió el aroma del perfume de la chica.

- "¡Asombroso!" –exclamó ella mirando la caja que el chico sostenía entre sus manos- "¿Tú preparaste eso, Syaoran-Kun?" –el muchacho asintió nervioso ante la mirada inocente de la chica- "¿Puedo probarlo?"

Syaoran le acercó la caja a la chica y ella tomó emocionada un poco con sus palillos (("¡Está delicioso¿Quieres probar del mío?")). Ambos se miraron por un momento, en la mente del chico de Hong Kong desaparecieron las preocupaciones y la escena que había ocurrido en su departamento esa misma mañana, ella sostenía sus palillos en alto, cerca de la boca del muchacho, ofreciéndole un bocado del bento que el señor Kinomoto le había preparado, ambos sonrieron pero después se les subió toda la sangre al rostro al notar que Tomoyo los miraba pícaramente (("¡Cualquiera pensaría al verlos así, comiendo del mismo plato, que son una pareja de recién casados!")). El trató de fingir que no pasaba nada y recobrar la compostura, tomó la mano de Sakura para acercarla más a su boca e ingirió lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo del modo más casual que pudo. La chica casi quedó color morado y rió nerviosamente volviendo toda su atención a su propia caja del almuerzo. Tomoyo apagó satisfecha su cámara de video con un sonoro "bip" que hizo que sus dos amigos se dieran cuenta por primera vez que habían estado siendo filmados.

- "¡HOEEEEE!" –la chica de ojos verdes casi se cae al suelo de la impresión mientras su compañero se quedó petrificado- "¡TOMOYO-CHAN!"

- "¡Este video se llama _Sakura-Chan y su segundo día junto a Li-Kun_!" –agregó graciosamente con un brillo cegador en los ojos y apoyando una mano en la mejilla como solía hacerlo siempre que soñaba despierta- "¡Qué emoción! Ya me imagino cuando filmemos _El primer beso de Sakura-Chan y Li-Kun_ ¡Será tan romántico!"

A los dos les apareció una GRAN gota de sudor en la cabeza ¿Por qué Tomoyo tenía esa manía de grabar todos y cada uno de los momentos especiales de Sakura? Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que la chica de cabello negro decidió romper el hielo y hacer que se les bajara un poco la vergüenza que ella misma les había provocado, nuevamente comenzaron a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado (más bien eran las dos chicas porque Syaoran se limitó a mirarlas en silencio y a asentir de vez en cuando cada vez que alguna de ellas le dirigía la palabra). Nuevamente tuvo tiempo para recordar lo que lo preocupaba y es que no sabía por qué no podía simplemente olvidarse del asunto, después de todo no era nada grave… ¿Por qué de pronto le daba tanta importancia a nimiedades como esa¿O es que en realidad estaba teniendo algún tipo de premonición? Una y otra vez, las escenas de esa mañana comenzaban a pasearse frente a sus ojos… si tan sólo no fuera tan despistado y se hubiera cerciorado de cerrar bien la puerta no tendría esa incertidumbre en ese momento, se recriminó mentalmente por el descuido y se concentró en mantenerse presente en el momento que estaba viviendo para que ninguna de las dos chicas se percatara de nada.

- "Ayer me llamó por teléfono Chiharu-Chan" –anunció Sakura ya más tranquila, su rostro había perdido todo rastro del tono carmesí y lucía su sonrosado color natural- "Le conté que Syaoran-Kun estaba aquí y se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida este domingo."

- "¡Qué bien! Hace un buen rato que no nos reunimos ¿Y dónde sería?" –exclamó Tomoyo contenta con la idea de volver a platicar con sus amigas de la primaria.

- "Bueno, como Yamazaki-Kun estaba con ella, él ofreció su casa" –luego se volteó hacia el chico con una cálida sonrisa- "¿Qué opinas Syaoran-Kun?"

- "Por mí estaría muy bien" –respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa- "Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a ninguno de ellos y creo que estaría bien volver a platicar con Yamazaki-Kun" (("Espero que esta vez no me enrede con alguna de sus mentiras")) -pensó sin dejar de sonreír, ahora por la nostalgia.

Tomoyo se levantó de golpe pegándose en la frente recordando algo súbitamente, les dijo que no tardaba en volver y salió corriendo en dirección al salón de música dejando solos a los enamorados. Ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos y continuaron comiendo sonrojados por un momento hasta que la chica de cabello castaño claro se acercó ligeramente y tomó una de las manos del chico, se le quedó mirando y se humedeció los labios, él comprendió el mensaje e inmediatamente se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Asentó su caja del almuerzo en el suelo junto a él y ella hizo lo mismo acomodándose de modo que quedaron sentados frente a frente. Él llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro angelical y la tomó cariñosamente del mentón, ella cerró los ojos acercándose cada vez más hasta sentir el aliento del chico sobre sus labios. Abrió la boca lentamente y con una de sus manos, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mano con la que él la sostenía de la barbilla.

- "Syaoran-Kun" –susurró con el rostro completamente escarlata, acercándose hasta casi sentir el roce de sus labios.

- "Llámame sólo _Hsiao-Lang_" –le dijo él cerrando los ojos para acercarse lentamente, ahora rodeándola con su otro brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí. Era apenas medio milímetro lo que los separaba de ese acontecimiento que tanto ansiaban.

- "BIIP, BIIIP" –la chica de ojos azules había vuelto y se había literalmente abalanzado sobre su videocámara con un salto gimnástico, demostrando una habilidad digna de una competidora olímpica en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación.

Lamentablemente para los tres, el sonido de la cámara al comenzar a grabar había roto la magia del momento y les había anunciado a los chicos que había alguien más ahí por lo que se separaron como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica. No muy lejos de ahí, Ahiko los miraba con irritación rodeada de su banda de chicas agresivas cubiertas por una densa capa de arbustos que impedía que los tres antiguos estudiantes de la primaria Tomoeda las pudieran ver. Estaba decidida, era hora de poner en acción una de sus tácticas para enseñarle a la chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes con quién se estaba metiendo. Una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ahora pintados de color negro brillante mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos, las chicas a su alrededor rieron maniáticamente saboreando en su mente enferma lo que habrían de hacer, por fin comenzaba la diversión.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Pues sí, aquí tienen otro capítulo junto con un agradecimiento por los reviews y la promesa de que este fic va a ser publicado en su totalidad, no pienso dejarlo hasta que lo haya terminado y esté completo en la página de Además de eso, a pesar de que supongo que si visitan esta página significa que son otakus de corazón, supongo que también deben haber ciertos principiantes (yo me considero una de ellos) agrego un pequeño breviario cultural para compartir lo poco que he aprendido acerca del idioma japonés con todos ustedes ¡Todo sea por amor al anime y manga! y ¿Por qué no? También incluiré las palabras que yo sienta que son muy regionales, y es que incluso entre los hispanohablantes existen muchas diferencias que luego nos dejan con signos de interrogación de todos colores flotando sobre nuestras cabezas._

_Sempai:_ _Se utiliza para dirigirse a personas que se encuentran en un grado mayor en el medio estudiantil, en este caso nos indica que Ahiko estudia primer o segundo año mientras que Syaoran está cursando el tercer año de secundaria. También se aplica en el medio laboral y lo usan los empleados nuevos para dirigirse a los que tienen mayor antigüedad o un rango laboral más alto._

_Choteado:_ _no estoy muy segura de si se trata de algún tipo de modismo pero se usa para decir que algo es "trillado" o "Cliché" en otras palabras, algo que todo el mundo hace o que ya se ha hecho muchas veces. En este caso la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" es tan clásica que se han hecho mil y una representaciones de ella. _

_Bento:_ _Dícese de la comida que se "empaqueta" para llevar, se puede aplicar a la comida ordenada por teléfono o para el almuerzo que se lleva a la escuela, en español de México se usa un término muy agringadito que a mí no me gusta para nada, le decimos el "lunch" o "lonche" para mexicanizarlo un poco (¡Sí, lo sé¡Qué horroooooooor!)._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido deseando que les esté gustando el fic y una vez más agrego que cualquier incomodidad, duda, inquietud, reclamo o amenaza de muerte por atreverme a cometer tal atrocidad o ir en contra de lo que las CLAMP plantearon en su obra original, me lo pueden hacer llegar vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx todas las críticas son bienvenidas e incluso agradecidas porque sirven mucho para mejorar._

_Gracias de nuevo por leer y opinar_

_LunaGitana_


	4. El Despertar

**Capítulo 4 "El Despertar"**

"_En Este Mundo No Existen Las Coincidencias, Sólo Existe Lo Inevitable"_

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, el silencio reinaba en toda la colonia, sólo se podía escuchar de vez en cuando el maullido de algún gato buscando desperdicios entre la basura. Una sombra daba vueltas en círculos dentro de la habitación tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara de noche que yacía casi cubierta de papeles en un buró. En el escritorio estaba una computadora prendida con símbolos extraños en la pantalla, el teclado casi cubierto por copias fotostáticas y fotografías viejas y amarillentas. Había libros viejos tirados en el piso, algunos abiertos en páginas donde se podía ver claramente párrafos en algún idioma extranjero. Pequeños talismanes aquí y allá perdidos entre los papeles brillaban ligeramente ante la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Una suave brisa se filtró haciendo que la sombra se estremeciera. Se sentó frente al monitor y se talló los ojos, su mano derecha estaba vendada burdamente como si hubiese sido obra de un niño pequeño. Las cortinas volaron fantasmagóricamente como si tuvieran vida propia.

- "¡Maldita sea!" –susurró para sus adentros casi sin notar que en su muñeca habían comenzado a darle punzadas otra vez debido a la fuerza con la que apretó los puños y dio un ligero golpecito sobre la pila de papeles, haciendo que algunos planearan con elegancia hacia el piso- "Tiene que haber una forma" –miró de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, suspiró rendido y volteó a ver el reloj- "Ya se me está acabando el tiempo y no he llegado a nada".

Volvió a maldecir cuidando no subir demasiado el volumen de su voz para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa, se desplomó en el asiento sintiendo por primera vez el agotamiento del día anterior. Había estado toda la mañana buscando en la biblioteca, tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus amigos para poder sacar más de los tres libros por alumno que se tenían permitidos. Al salir de la escuela había continuado con su investigación, visitó todas las tiendas esotéricas que pudo encontrar y volvió a su casa para buscar en Internet. Y sin embargo, ahí seguía, sin saber bien si iba por el camino correcto o estaba perdiendo el tiempo con charlatanerías. Estaba seguro de que _"ellos"_ (porque debían existir más) no lo iban a dejar adentrarse en su mundo tan fácilmente, no iban a dejar información regada en las bibliotecas de las escuelas al alcance de todo el mundo pero ¿Cómo lograrlo¿Cómo persuadirlos de que lo dejaran _entrar_ si sólo conocía a uno de ellos? Irónicamente ese _"uno"_ era el último que estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo.

_((FLASHBACK DE KENZO)) _

_Es el primer día de clases y sale irritado de la escuela. Sus amigos ya se han alejado de él dejándolo hecho un mar de confusiones, si el estudiante nuevo es el verdadero amor platónico de Kinomoto-San, él tiene que saberlo. Camina solo y casi sin ver su camino, de pronto, choca con la realidad como si ésta fuera una sólida pared de ladrillo. Regresa corriendo a la escuela lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten, el plan tiene que ser frío y calculado, no puede perder tiempo aunque no sabe muy bien cómo lo logrará. Sigue corriendo ignorando el dolor que comienza a sentir en un costado, corre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llega a la dirección casi sin saber qué hacer, se detiene un momento para tomar aire y se dirige lentamente hacia el escritorio del departamento de "control escolar", pregunta a la secretaria por un estudiante… intercambia unas palabras con ella e inventa excusas rápidas, no sabe de dónde le salen las ideas pero a la secretaria le parecen razonables, además que el continuo jadeo por la agitación del estudiante ayuda a darle credibilidad a sus inventos, ella saca un pequeño papel y escribe una dirección en él después de una rápida búsqueda en el ordenador. Kenzo le da las gracias mecánicamente y vuelve a salir corriendo. _

_Mira el papel con la mente en blanco, no puede creer que tenga eso en sus manos. Sigue caminando distraído mientras piensa cuál será el siguiente paso, una parte de él no quiere hacerlo pero otra necesita saber, se repite mentalmente que es estrictamente necesario y que después todo terminará. Casi sin darse cuenta se dirige hacia donde el papelito lo lleva, está cerca de la escuela por lo que puede irse caminando. Llega y se queda un rato parado frente al edificio, rectifica el número del apartamento pero no se atreve a llamar, retrocede, se da la media vuelta y vuelve a casa pensando que es un tonto… no por mucho… _

_Esa misma noche se revuelve inquieto en su cama arrepintiéndose de no haber tenido suficiente valor, se reprende a sí mismo una y otra vez por su indecisión. Por fin un pensamiento logra que vuelva a conciliar el sueño (("Mañana lo haré, antes de ir a la escuela")). Cierra los ojos y se queda completamente dormido. Al día siguiente despierta desde mucho antes de la hora usual, se viste casi sin pensarlo pero con una prisa inexplicable. Baja hacia la cocina donde su madre apenas empieza a sacar sus utensilios de cocina para preparar el desayuno. La saluda secamente evadiendo las preguntas ligeramente preocupadas de ésta, se despide de ella y sale de la casa sin desayunar. Camina rápidamente hacia donde indica la dirección que ahora guarda celosamente en su memoria. Llega al lugar y no es necesario que toque el timbre, alguien ha dejado la puerta abierta descuidadamente. Entra confiado y se dirige hacia el número de departamento que tiene anotado en el papel. _

_También ahí la puerta está entreabierta, del interior se escucha un leve sonido, se acerca un poco sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza… ¿Es ese el ruido de una espada blandiéndose en el aire? Una poderosa luz verde lo saca de sus especulaciones, se aventura a asomarse picado por la curiosidad, lo que ve se le queda grabado en la mente… se asusta y corre torpemente hacia la salida pero tropieza en medio del pasillo, trata de levantarse pero es demasiado tarde… el ruido de la caída ha atraído su atención, voltea la cabeza hacia el apartamento para encontrarse con dos ojos marrones que lo miran fijamente desde el umbral. No puede descifrar la expresión de esa mirada, además de que el recuerdo de la visión reciente todavía le aturde el cerebro. Trata de articular palabra pero los sonidos se rehúsan a salir de su boca abierta, el otro chico lo sigue mirando sin cambiar de expresión, esa expresión que Kenzo nunca ha podido leer… _

_- "¿Qué haces aquí?" –pregunta el muchacho chino fríamente sin dejar de mirarlo, como si al mantener contacto visual con él pudiera leer su mente. _

_- "…" –Kenzo no logra aún recuperarse y sólo atina a levantarse torpemente, el miedo evidente en sus ojos- "¿Quién demonios eres?" –alcanza a gritar presa del pánico- "¿QUÉ demonios eres!" _

_- "No sé de qué hablas" –responde tranquilamente el aludido- "Y pensé que ya estaba claro que soy tu nuevo compañero de clases… ahora, si te calmas un poco, quizá puedas pasar y hablaremos al respecto." _

_- "…" –traga saliva notando que los vecinos comienzan a asomarse curiosos por las demás puertas del pasillo- "Está bien…" _

_El departamento está completamente ordenado y ya no hay señas de nada fuera de lo común más que una tabla que tiene el símbolo del Yin Yang con cuatro símbolos chinos alrededor en dirección de los puntos cardinales, cada uno de diferente color, tampoco la espada está visible por ningún lado. El chico de ojos marrones y cabello castaño revuelto, le indica al otro que se siente con una seña. Kenzo duda por un momento pero decide aceptar la invitación (¿O más bien obedecer la indicación?). Syaoran actúa como si nadie estuviera presente y termina de envolver su caja del almuerzo para meterlo a su mochila, limpia la cocina y guarda los ingredientes en el refrigerador, después vuelve a la sala secándose el sudor de la cara con una toalla pequeña. Está vestido con unos pants grises, camiseta sport blanca y tenis del mismo color. El uniforme de la escuela yace ya planchado sobre uno de los sillones. _

_- "¿Y bien?" –pregunta haciendo que su interlocutor se sobresalte- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" _

_- "Vine a hacerte una pregunta" –responde el aludido después de tomar una bocanada de aire- "¿Conocías desde antes a Kinomoto-San?" _

_- "Sí" –responde casualmente el chico sin expresión alguna en su rostro- "Somos amigos de la infancia." _

_- (("¡Estúpido!")) -se dice a sí mismo con el pensamiento- "¿Y son solamente amigos?" –el apuesto chico de mirada terracota levanta una ceja haciendo que su compañero se ponga aún más nervioso y vuelva a tragar saliva con gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente- "Quiero decir… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por ella? _

_- "La amo" –responde el atractivo chico de ojos marrones sonrojándose ligeramente y mirando hacia el patio a través de la ventana, sin por ello perder su expresión seria y casi malhumorada- "Ella es la persona más importante para mí." _

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK)) _

Las últimas palabras de Syaoran resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kenzo (("¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido¡Yo sabía que ella no es tan superficial como para enamorarse de él así como así¡Él es el recuerdo contra el que he estado luchando y ahora está aquí para volver a ocupar su lugar!")). Apretó los puños con furia haciendo que su muñeca se quejara de nuevo sin obtener respuesta. Pero algo hizo que el muchacho se olvidara de su enojo por un momento, uno de los libros lo ¿Estaba llamando?... no podía ser, quizá era la falta de sueño. Se levantó dispuesto a acostarse en su cama pero la sensación se hizo más fuerte, es más, podría jurar que ahora el libro comenzaba a brillar con una luz rojiza. No podía ser… ¿Un truco de la luz de la luna tal vez?

- "¿En qué estás pensando Kenzo! –se regañó nuevamente, dándose un puñetazo en la quijada con su mano sana- "¡Esto es justamente lo que has estado buscando!" –sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer con una emoción casi maliciosa y llena de esperanza.

Se inclinó para recoger el libro y enseguida sintió cómo lo inundaba una fuerza misteriosa, lo hojeó casi sin pensarlo y se detuvo en la página que más le llamó la atención. Era un conjuro, no entendió muy bien de qué se trataba o para qué servía porque muchas partes estaban escritas en inglés (("¡Vaya con los garabatos occidentales¿Cómo le harán ellos para entender estas cosas tan complicadas?")) (je, je, lo mismo pensamos nosotros de la caligrafía japonesa). Casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a recitar en voz muy baja lo que había en él, sin darse cuenta, de alguna forma pudo leer lo que estaba en inglés cuando jamás había podido entender las letras de occidente. Una luz muy poderosa lo rodeó a él para luego inundar la habitación… no ¡La luz estaba emanando desde su propio interior! La misma fuerza misteriosa lo invadió y por un momento pudo jurar que sus pies se separaron del suelo, pocos segundos después, cayó al piso completamente inconsciente.

La luz del sol entraba claramente a través de la ventana, Kenzo abrió los ojos al sentir el calor sobre su cara. De alguna manera había quedado tirado en el piso, no recordaba muy bien los sucesos de la noche anterior ni tampoco haberse quedado dormido. Sus ojos se cruzaron con el libro abierto que yacía a escasos centímetros de su mano vendada, la estiró para recogerlo y descubrió con asombro que no sentía dolor alguno. Se apresuró a desvendarla y se encontraba observándola con interés cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba para bajar a desayunar. Una vez que hubo terminado, se despidió de todos y partió hacia la secundaria. Se sentía como un hombre nuevo, lleno de una energía que jamás había experimentado, se sentía fuerte y de algún modo… invencible. Entró al salón con paso seguro y se dirigió hacia la joven pareja haciéndole señas a Syaoran de que quería hablar con él.

- "¿Qué se te ofrece Tange-San?" –inquirió el muchacho con un exagerado tono de cortesía que intentaba encubrir sin mucho éxito la irritación que esta intromisión le causaba.

- "Sé lo que eres" –afirmó seguro el aludido con un brillo perverso en los ojos- "Y ahora soy uno de ustedes, puedo sentirlo recorrer mis venas"- prosiguió apretando un puño frente a su cara, haciendo que se le resaltaran los vasos sanguíneos- "Te reto, tú y yo a la hora de la salida" –agregó agresivamente, muy seguro de sí mismo- "No le digas nada a Kinomoto-San."

- "¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?" –respondió ahora bastante irritado Syaoran, frunciendo el ceño a pesar de que por dentro comenzaba a pensar que sus preocupaciones del día anterior no eran tan injustificadas después de todo- "Esto no es gracioso."

- "Entenderé si tienes miedo de enfrentarme…" –río malévolamente el chico de ojos color miel- "Pero el que gane tendrá derecho a cortejar a Kinomoto-San, si realmente la amas no vas a perderla por temor a que te deje en ridículo."

- "Como quieras, nos vemos a la hora de la salida" –concluyó secamente para luego volver al lado de Sakura, dejando a Kenzo con una sonrisa confiada, pero sin poder evitar sentirse un poco consternado. (("Debí suponerlo, el que me descubriera practicando magia no era una nimiedad… ¿Qué será lo que está planeando este sujeto?"))

Las clases pasaron entre dudas y un poco de preocupación. Syaoran no había entendido muy bien lo que su compañero de cabello rizado había tratado de decirle, sin embargo, la presencia mágica que ahora sentía emanar de él explicaba lo que las palabras no pudieron. Ciertamente la magia no era muy poderosa, pero podía sentir cómo con el paso del tiempo se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. (("¿Cómo habrá ocurrido esto? Si la magia fuera algo que se pudiera aprender o adquirir, Meiling ahora sería mucho más poderosa que yo")). Sakura también parecía haberlo notado, ahora le lanzaba miradas de preocupación al pequeño lobo, intuyendo que algo estaba mal, aunque no parecía estar muy segura de dónde provenía el nuevo poder. Sin embargo, por si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas de las qué preocuparse, al finalizar la hora de la clase de matemáticas, el profesor Yamanaka se acercó a su alumno favorito para pedirle que lo siguiera un momento. El chico obedeció sintiendo un mal presentimiento acerca de ello y no se equivocó, observó con horror como el educador lo guiaba hacia un salón de primer año, del cual salió una jovencita por indicación del hombre.

- "Ella es la señorita Kim Ahiko" –anunció el maestro con voz firme- "A pesar de que este no es mi estilo, ella es una alumna a la que le vendría bien… un poco de ayuda en mi materia" –prosiguió mientras el rostro de ella se iluminaba y al del chico se le iba el color- "Me gustaría mucho que le dieras asesorías durante tu tiempo libre, Li-San."

- "Bueno, a decir verdad…" –comenzó a frotarse la parte de atrás del cuello en busca de un buen argumento para no demostrar demasiado el fastidio que eso le causaba, su mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de un punto neutral en el cual mantenerse fija.

- "¡Realmente me haría muy feliz contar con ese poco de ayuda extra!" –exclamó la chiquilla emocionada, apresurándose a interrumpir pues sabía que el chico estaba a punto de negarse- "¡Muchas gracias Yamanaka-Sensei, por haber conseguido un maestro auxiliar para mí!" –se dirigió al hombre con una sonrisa radiante- "¡Estoy segura que con las enseñanzas de un alumno tan brillante voy a poder pasar mis exámenes!"

Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que suspirar resignado y acceder a asesorar a la muchacha, aunque una gran gota de sudor apareció sobre su frente. Regresó a su aula con la cabeza hecha un desorden, preguntándose cómo demonios le haría para organizar todo su tiempo y por qué había permitido de esa forma tan tonta que lo envolvieran en ese embrollo. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, el chico se apresuró a despedirse de Sakura y Tomoyo con una excusa inventada para no irse con ellas y las persuadió de que se adelantaran prometiendo ir a visitar a la flor de cerezo a su casa por la tarde. Una vez que estuvo solo, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante. (("El tarado de Tange-San no me dijo en dónde quería que nos viéramos")) pero fijar el lugar no fue necesario, ya que al poco rato sintió el poder ahora bastante incrementado y corrió hacia su origen.

El lugar era un lote baldío, la hierba estaba muy crecida, casi a la altura de la cintura de los muchachos. Estaba convenientemente bardeado y el edificio contiguo de varios pisos se encontraba parcialmente abandonado, era el lugar ideal para un enfrentamiento pero ¿Qué clase de pelea iba a ser ésta? Kenzo se encontraba parado en el centro del terreno, con el saco del uniforme desabrochado y la corbata por fuera, siguiendo el movimiento del viento al igual que su saco y su cabello, una energía razonablemente fuerte pero no lo suficiente para rivalizar con Syaoran emanaba de él y sus ojos brillaban con un destello ligeramente carmesí. Syaoran caminó hacia él con un paso decidido y sin la más mínima huella de miedo en sus ojos, su uniforme igual de prolijamente puesto que el momento en el que entró por primera vez al aula de clases.

- "Ahora sí me vas a decir qué demonios quieres" –la voz del chico sonó un poco más agresiva de lo que él realmente pretendía, no era una pregunta, era una orden- "No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo así que ve al grano."

- "Te lo dije en la mañana" –respondió Kenzo, sin sentirse intimidado- "Ahora soy como tú… no, ahora soy mejor que tú…" –el destello de sus frenillos enmarcaba su sonrisa fiada.

- "Bueno, como quieras" –concluyó Syaoran bastante irritado- "Empieza esto de una buena vez para que acabe más pronto…"

El muchacho de Hong Kong invocó su espada ante la furia enferma de su oponente y con ella hizo un conjuro para que ni la gente normal pudiera verlos, ni los que tuvieran poderes mágicos pudieran sentirlos. La luz verde de su insignia inundó el lugar para luego disolverse en una barrera alrededor de toda la barda. (("Cuando quieras, pero que sea pronto porque Sakura me está esperando")) la pícara sonrisa en los labios de Syaoran, junto con sus palabras, desató la rabia de su compañero quien arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas, sus puños ahora rodeados de esa luz rojiza que antes lo había estado rodeando, lanzando golpes en diferentes direcciones pero sin una técnica bien definida. El chico de ojos marrones se limitó a esquivar los golpes con las manos en la espalda, mirando a su oponente de forma desafiante pero tranquila, lo que hizo que éste se encolerizara aún más. Kenzo aprovechó un momento de descuido de su contrincante para atacarlo por la espalda pero él reaccionó justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con una patada espectacular. Syaoran decidió que un conjuro no era necesario pues su oponente parecía no dominar ningún tipo de arte marcial, hizo desaparecer su espada ante la expectación de su adversario, para luego dirigirse a él y dejarlo inconsciente con una combinación de puñetazos bastante básica.

Cuando Kenzo despertó, el sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse, el cielo era de color rosa pálido. La barrera traslúcida con un ligero toque de verde que horas antes había estado rodeando el terreno ahora había desaparecido. Él se encontraba acostado boca arriba con los brazos y piernas totalmente estirados, una nota yacía sobre su pecho (("Espero que ya estés satisfecho")), reconoció el estilo chino de la caligrafía a pesar de estar escrita en japonés. Esto sólo hizo aumentar su rencor, arrugó la nota con fuerza y golpeó el piso pero sorpresivamente no se hizo daño, tampoco notó este último detalle. Caminó pensativo hasta su casa, entró a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna y se derrumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo con ojos vacíos (("Esto no se va a quedar así")).

En casa de los Kinomoto el ambiente no podía sentirse más tenso. Yukito estaba enfermo por lo que Tôuya se había visto obligado a quedarse solo en casa, simulando jugar ajedrez con Kero en el comedor cuando en realidad vigilaba de cerca a su pequeña hermana y al "mocoso". Sí, se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando lo vio parado frente a la puerta, preguntando amablemente por ella. Al principio no lo había reconocido y supuso por el uniforme que se trataba de algún compañero de la escuela de su hermanita, pero cuando vio la forma tan efusiva en la que ésta lo abrazó, pudo ver en sus ojos al chiquillo que años atrás se había atrevido a pasar demasiado tiempo cerca de ella. Ambos se sentaron en la sala y desde ese momento, el pequeño guardián amarillo y el hermano sobre-protector se sentaron en el comedor a escuchar cada palabra que pronunciaran.

- "Lástima que no vayas a poder participar en la obra de teatro" –se lamentaba Sakura mientras escribía en su cuaderno con una pluma rosada de la cual salían unas simpáticas alitas transparentes, se habían puesto a hacer la tarea- "Volver a actuar me trae tantos recuerdos."

- "Sí, lo sé" –rió levemente el muchacho mientras ingresaba una cifra en su calculadora- "Como la vez que me tuve que poner un vestido cursilón y una peluca de caireles" –un ligero rubor tiñó de rojo sus mejillas, lo que a ella le pareció infinitamente adorable.

- "No hablaba de esa vez" –rió también ella mirándolo tiernamente- "Me refiero a cuando saliste de príncipe y yo de princesa… te veías muy guapo."

- "No me veía tan bien como tú" –respondió galantemente el muchacho asentando la calculadora en la mesa para tomar su lápiz, su rostro se veía un poco más escarlata.

- "EJEM" –la voz de Tôuya cruzó toda la habitación e hizo que los dos chicos brincaran del susto- "Pensé que estaban haciendo la tarea, ya basta de parloteos y pónganse a trabajar."

- "Sí, Sakura" –lo apoyó Kero dándoles la espalda mientras fingía concentrarse en el tablero- "Además acuérdate que todavía tienes que preparar la cena."

- "¡Eso no es verdad!" –se quejó ella poniéndose de pie como impulsada por una descarga eléctrica- "Hoy es el turno de Onii-Chan, yo cociné ayer."

- "Pero yo no voy a preparar nada para ese mocoso" –inquirió Tôuya con una voz severa- "Además si cocinas tú, se va a envenenar y nos ahorrarás la molestia."

- "¡Hermanoooooo!" –gritó ella levantando un puño amenazante- "¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" –una graciosa venita se resaltó en su frente.

Pero se calmó inmediatamente cuando sintió la mano de Syaoran tomar la suya y se sentó a su lado resignada. (("No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte si quieres")) le susurró al oído haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. Se apresuraron a terminar con sus deberes escolares y se dirigieron a la cocina donde Kero se dedicó a volar sobre sus cabezas y a seguir molestando, criticando la forma en que el muchacho cortaba los vegetales hasta que éste se fastidió y lo amenazó con el objeto punzo-cortante. El peluche alado no se dejó intimidar y se apresuró a tomar su verdadera forma atacando al chico de ojos marrones, éste esquivó por poco el ataque de bola de fuego que salió de la boca del felino para contraatacar con una patada en la cara. El guardián se enfureció y empezó a lanzar zarpazos hacia su oponente quién los esquivaba casi en el último momento, Cerberus lanzó otra bola de fuego que Syaoran reflejó con el cuchillo de cocina y se disponía a contraatacar cuando Sakura los regañó a ambos por haber destrozado la cocina y ellos se pusieron a limpiar como niños castigados mientras ella pedía comida por teléfono.

- "Pero Sakurita" –se quejaba Kero una vez que la cocina regresó a su estado normal (más gracias a Syaoran que a él) y los cinco se hubieron sentado a comer, por suerte, Fujitaka llegó un poco antes que el repartidor de comida- "Te digo que todo fue culpa del mocoso, él me amenazó con el cuchillo de cocina… yo solamente me defendí."

- "Kero-Chan, por favor" –le respondió su ama por enésima vez, el chico del que hablaban permanecía con la mirada fija hacia su plato y comía en silencio sumamente avergonzado y casi encogido por el desorden que había hecho junto con el guardián del sol- "Para empezar ya te dije que Syaoran no es ningún mocoso y yo escuché claramente cómo lo estabas fastidiando tú primero."

- "¿Todavía sigues interesado en la historia, Li-San?" –preguntó el arqueólogo para distraer la atención un poco- "Recuerdo que cuando la pequeña Sakura iba en primaria, fui a dar clases a su escuela…"

- "Es verdad, y a mí me pareció algo muy interesante" –respondió el muchacho, aliviado de poder olvidarse un poco de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento- "Aún me parece fascinante la historia y las civilizaciones antiguas" –agregó sin perder la compostura, disimulando muy bien la emoción que le causaba el tema.

- "En ese caso, cuando quieras puedo mostrarte algunos descubrimientos que te pueden interesar" –ofreció el decano con una amable sonrisa en el rostro mientras el muchacho se lo agradecía ligeramente sonrojado- "La pequeña Sakura me ha dicho que vives sólo aquí en Japón, por favor considérate bienvenido a esta casa cada vez que quieras venir y si llegas a necesitar algo, no dudes en decirlo."

- "Para que nos aseguremos de que nunca lo obtengas" –completó Tôuya en un murmuro casi ininteligible pero que hizo reír discretamente a Kero.

- "Muchas gracias" –replicó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia ignorando las sonrisas socarronas de los otros dos comensales.

Después de la cena, Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a lavar los trastes y después ella salió a despedirse de él. Se abrazaron tiernamente y después se quedaron muy cerca mirándose a los ojos, casi se podía escuchar el desesperado latir del corazón de la muchacha. Él la tomó por el mentón con una mano y con la otra la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, ella rodeó su cuello y cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la mano con su cara. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del muchacho en su rostro, su mano ahora acariciando su espalda y la otra quitando los mechones de cabello castaño claro de su cara. Ella se acercó un poco más hasta casi sentir el roce de los labios del muchacho sobre los de ella…

- "¡Monstruo, métete ya!" –la voz irritada de Tôuya hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran de un brinco a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco- "Si todavía tienes hambre, hay comida en el refrigerador, no tienes que estar tragándote mocosos tan desabridos."

- "¡Él no es ningún mocoso!" –lo defendió aún ruborizada- "¡Y yo no me lo iba a comer!" (("Bueno, quizá sí pero no en la manera en que tú piensas")) se sonrojó aún más, agradeciendo mentalmente que ninguno de los dos presentes pudieran leer sus pensamientos.

- "Mejor déjalo así Sakura" –dijo el chico dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano- "Nos vemos mañana en la escuela" –concluyó sonriendo resignadamente para luego caminar hacia su casa, no sin antes volver a intercambiar miradas fulminantes con su futuro cuñado justo como lo solía hacer cuando llegó a Japón por primera vez.

La chica lo miró por un momento un poco triste pero aún saboreando el mar de sensaciones que le había despertado ese casi-beso. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrío tímidamente mirando su silueta desaparecer en el fondo de la calle. Una vez que lo hubo perdido de vista, se dirigió a la puerta desde donde su hermano mayor la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina y le asestó una patada en la espinilla que lo dejó quejándose de dolor mientras ella subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto (("Buenas noches, papá")).

**_Notas de la autora _**

_¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando el rumbo que lleva la historia, por lo pronto no tengo comentarios respecto a este capítulo, si hay algo que no hayan entendido por favor no duden en preguntarme, vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx, críticas, comentarios quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han escrito, aunque en realidad no son tantos pero qué se le va a hacer, igual quiero que sepan que precisamente por ser pocos los aprecio un poco más ¡GRACIAS! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. _

_Un dato curioso, por si les interesa, es que este fic está inspirado en el tema de Syaoran de CCS "Kini Naru Aitsu" (Esa chica que no puedo ignorar) y de ahí nace su título ya que es una parte del lyric: "Jibun Ni Makenai Yo"(No me dejaré vencer) cuyo significado al español es un poco más complejo de lo que se puede expresar en un enunciado, es más como, "lucharé hasta el final para conseguir lo que realmente quiero" o "No me rendiré hasta conseguir aquello que me hace feliz". De cualquier forma es una canción muy bonita desde mi punto de vista y la recomiendo mucho tanto por la música como por la letra. _

_Sin más que decir, me despido esperando que sigan leyendo mi fic. _

_LunaGitana _


	5. Comienzan Los Preparativos

**Capítulo 5 "Comienzan Los Preparativos"**

"_Los Primeros Pasos Hacia Una Vida A Tu Lado"_

Era un viernes bastante común en la secundaria de la colonia Tomoeda. Los alumnos parecían tener mucha energía, sólo dos días más de clases y podrían tomarse el primer día de descanso de la temporada. Para el 3° C además significaba su primer ensayo general de la obra de teatro que presentarían y aunque al principio les pudo haber parecido una idea tonta o un poco infantil, el pensamiento de salirse un poco de la rutina diaria les fue contagiando poco a poco de entusiasmo. Para Sakura, significaba además que la fiesta de bienvenida para Syaoran que habían planeado sus amigos de primaria estaba cada vez más cerca. También a ella le preocupaba un poco la presencia mágica que había comenzado a sentir desde el día anterior, y es que pareciera que hubiera surgido de la nada, aunque ella sabía bien que eso era imposible. Por otro lado, el aura que se percibía tenía cierto grado de perversidad aunque no era muy poderosa y si el chico de ojos marrones no le había dicho nada al respecto, significaba que no había de qué preocuparse… aunque el hecho de que cada vez que ella intentaba discutir el asunto, él desviara la mirada y respondiera con monosílabos resultaba verdaderamente extraño. Pero ella sabía que de tratarse de algo peligroso, él haría lo posible por protegerla de ello.

Sonó el timbre de salida y los actores de la obra del tercero C se dirigían un poco nerviosos al teatro de la secundaria, era un salón cerrado así que no había peligro de que los demás se burlaran de ellos pero eso no era suficiente para hacer desaparecer por completo la inseguridad de la primera vez. La chica de la mirada esmeralda por su parte no se sentía tan nerviosa puesto que contaba con cierta experiencia en el ramo pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste de que su pequeño lobo no pudiera acompañarla a los ensayos por sus asesorías extras para las olimpiadas de matemáticas, pero fue más fuerte la impresión que le dio cuando el muchacho le dijo que iba a comenzar a trabajar.

- "¿Pero por qué Syaoran!" –cuestionó alarmada en cuanto recibió la noticia- "¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vas a tener tiempo para mí?"

- "Lo siento mucho, Ying-Fa" –respondió el muchacho apenado- "Pero es necesario, aunque te prometo que buscaré la manera de no dejar de pasar tiempo contigo" –la tomó cariñosamente de las manos, angustiado por no poder quitar del hermoso rostro de la chica esa expresión de agobio.

- "Entonces supongo que no nos veremos después del ensayo" –asumió tristemente la joven Card Master bajando la mirada.

- "Si puedo voy a verte a tu casa en la noche, cuando salga del trabajo" –intentó compensarla el muchacho, tomándola del mentón para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos- "Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte."

La sonrisa en el rostro del joven de ojos marrones y cabello castaño desordenado era muy difícil de descifrar, era como una versión de la enigmática de Eriol mezclada con su personalidad seria y responsable. No era como la expresión de 'lo sé todo' tan famosa del amo Clow, sino que expresaba saber algo más sin sentirse por encima de los demás ni planear divertirse mirando cómo reaccionan. Lo que a la flor de cerezo le transmitió fue una intensa alegría y sin saber realmente por qué, se sintió mejor pensando que él le tenía una hermosa sorpresa. La chica de cabello corto se despidió de él con una mezcla de duda y emoción, dirigiéndose al teatro en compañía de su inseparable amiga de ojos índigos y largo cabello negro purpúreo. Cuando llegaron, el ensayo estaba a punto de comenzar, varios estudiantes leían el libreto con gran concentración y la señorita Itzuki, complacida, les daba instrucciones a los que aparecían en la primera escena.

- "¿Qué es esto?" –salía una chica caminando en cuatro extremidades y simulando olisquear una canasta, su rostro ligeramente rojo- "¡Un cachorro humano!"

- "¿Un cachorro humano?" –se acercaba curioso un chico detrás de ella, seguido por cuatro estudiantes más- "¿Pero de dónde ha salido?"

- "No lo sé ¡Pero es tan bonito!" –exclamó la chica con un tono que sonó ligeramente fingido- "Deberíamos adoptarlo."

- "¡Muy bien, muy bien!" –los alentó la maestra en cuanto la chica tomaba la canasta y la metía a la cueva (o el espacio que ésta ocuparía una vez que estuviera terminada) seguida por los demás alumnos- "Hay que practicar un poco más, mamá loba, pero estuvo muy bien."

- "Quizá pudiéramos modificar un poco el guión" –sugirió Kenzo con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le gustó a Sakura en lo más mínimo- "Para hacer la presentación un poco más original y llamativa."

- "¿Algo así como qué, Tange-San?" –inquirió la profesora llena de curiosidad.

- "Pues no sé…" –simuló meditar un poco- "Se me ocurre quizá una escena en la que Mowgli pasea por la selva con su fiel amiga Bagheera…" –se pausa para observar un rato la cara de sus compañeros- "Y tal vez… es atacado por la manada de monos contra los que lucha para salvar a la indefensa pantera."

- "Indefensa pantera, sí cómo no…" –interrumpió la chica que interpretaba ese papel antes de poder ejercer fuerza de voluntad sobre sus impulsos- "¿Acaso olvidas que soy yo la que salva la vida del cachorro humano cuando recién lo encuentra la manada de lobos?"

- "Tienes razón" –respondió la maestra ensimismada en sus pensamientos sin escuchar la protesta de la chica de mirada esmeralda- "Sería buena idea imprimirle un poco de heroísmo al personaje principal… y también establecer los lazos tan fuertes que tiene con Bagheera…"

- "Ésa, mi estimada señorita Itzuki-Sensei, es la esencia de _El libro de la selva_" –agregó dramáticamente el chico para adular a la profesora y de ese modo persuadirla para que lo dejara intervenir en los diálogos- "No hay nada más importante que la unión del personaje principal con sus amigos los animales."

La pequeña flor de cerezo no podía creerlo, miraba el cuadro, estupefacta con la boca entreabierta y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. No sabía en realidad por qué una leve vocecilla que salía de su interior la estaba incitando a oponerse terminantemente a cualquier sugerencia que pudiera hacer su compañero de cabello ondulado y ojos color miel, al final, decidió ignorarla tomándola por paranoia y cooperó en las pequeñas modificaciones que éste le hizo a sus diálogos. En realidad no era gran cosa y al final del ensayo no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta por haber pensado tan mal de él. Tomoyo, quien había estado grabando todo el ensayo tomando sólo breves descansos para costurar los disfraces mientras Sakura se encontraba fuera de escena, ahora la acompañaba hacia la salida de la escuela. Ahí las esperaba el muchacho de desordenado cabello castaño y ojos marrones con unas copias de problemas matemáticos en las manos.

- "Ying-Fa" –la llamó guardando el manojo de copias en su mochila.

- "¡Syaoran!" –exclamó ella entre asombrada y feliz por su presencia- "¿No se te va a hacer tarde para el trabajo?"

- "Sí, ya me voy" –replicó él mirándola embobado- "Sólo quería verte una vez más antes de irme" –le alargó galantemente una pequeña flor de cerezo que apareció mágicamente en la palma de su mano- "Nos veremos en la noche" –y después se alejó con algo de prisa.

- "¿Ying-Fa?" –preguntó Tomoyo llena de curiosidad mientras las dos caminaban de regreso a sus casas, el chico se había perdido de vista pero su prima de mirada esmeralda seguía con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia donde él se fue.

- "Sí" –replicó su prima ruborizándose levemente y volviendo su atención hacia ella con un ligero sobresalto- "Significa flor de cerezo en chino, a veces me llama así en sus cartas" –volvió a sonreír soñadoramente sumiéndose en un mundo de recuerdos.

- "No pude evitar notar que Tange-San le puso mucho esmero a darle énfasis al toque femenino de tu personaje" –rió la chica de cabello largo después de un rato de caminar en silencio mientras terminaba de enrollar un listón que había estado utilizando en la confección de los disfraces.

- "¿Y eso qué, Tomoyo-Chan?" –replicó su mejor amiga inocentemente- "¿No se supone que eso sea algo bueno? Después de todo soy una chica."

- "Y tampoco pude dejar de notar que también le imprimió mucha madurez a su propio personaje" –siguió divagando la otra joven como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de su prima- "Es como si en lugar de ver al niño Mowgli, estuviéramos viendo a un hombre."

A la chica de cabello castaño claro no le gustó nada la insinuación de su amiga aunque en realidad no podía comprender bien su significado, se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente con una ligera gotita en la frente y siguió caminando en silencio. Al poco rato comenzaron una plática mucho más amena y llegaron al lugar en donde se despedían sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, cada quien partió hacia un rumbo diferente. Sakura caminaba distraída, no había notado que la calle se encontraba inusualmente sola y que había seis figuras que la seguían de cerca ocultas entre las sombras, los árboles y los postes de luz, seis figuras que estaban atentas a cada uno de sus movimientos y que sólo esperaban una señal para lanzarse al ataque. La señal llegó antes de que la antigua Card Captor pudiera notar que estaba siendo perseguida y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba rodeada por seis chicas enmascaradas y vestidas con atuendos de piel negros y cadenas que les daban un aspecto intimidante.

- "Kinomoto-San" –le habló una de ellas con una voz que conocía muy bien- "Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mi vista y no me hiciste caso" –agregó quitándose la máscara para descubrir el rostro coreano de Ahiko, esta vez sus labios eran color rojo quemado y sus ojos estaban delineados por un grueso contorno color negro- "Ahora pagarás las consecuencias."

El círculo de chicas se cerró alrededor de Sakura mientras la líder avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella balanceando un puño amenazante cuyos dedos portaban gruesos anillos, antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar, Ahiko le clavó un poderoso golpe en el estómago que la hizo caer de rodillas en el piso soltando su portafolios. La joven de lacios cabellos negros con rayitos rosados soltó una carcajada que hizo que a la joven Card Master se le erizara la piel ¿Era hora de invocar su báculo? Ciertamente no había forma de enfrentarse a las chicas y sabía que estaba en peligro pero ¿Realmente era necesario exponerse así? Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, decidida a dejar su llave oculta bajo la blusa hasta que su vida estuviera bajo riesgo inminente, sentía que se le dificultaba respirar pero se puso de pie ignorando el dolor lo más que pudo.

- "Vaya que eres ruda, cerecita" –fanfarroneó la chica con un brillo triunfante en los ojos delineados de negro- "No me lo esperaba de una niñita mimada como tú" –volvió a reír estrepitosamente al ver que su interlocutora se veía debilitada por el impacto.

Se le acercó con una sonrisa en los labios para empujarla violentamente hacia el piso, la pateó estando tirada en el suelo para luego recogerla de los cabellos, observó con odio los inocentes ojos verdes e hizo una mueca de repugnancia. La volvió a arrojar al piso con más fuerza pero Sakura metió las manos amortiguando hábilmente la caída. Ahiko se enfureció (("Con que todavía tienes fuerzas, es hora de empezar a pelear en serio")) sacó una navaja de su bolsillo e hizo que el brillo reflejado en la hoja destellara hacia el rostro tenso de la chica de cabello castaño quien oprimía su llave con ansiedad sin atreverse a sacarla de su blusa, se arrastró un poco en el suelo en dirección contraria a su atacante, lo que provocó la risa socarrona de todas las presentes (("¿Intentas huir, cerecita?")) la voz era cínica y burlesca entremezclada con carcajadas.

Justo en el momento en que la navaja se deslizaba amenazante en la mano de la motociclista, apareció Kenzo dramáticamente decidido a rescatar a la chica que amaba como todo un héroe de película. Desgraciadamente para él, a las chicas no les hizo ninguna gracia su intromisión por lo que le dieron una paliza entre todas para enseñarle con quiénes se estaba metiendo. La joven de mirada esmeralda aprovechó la distracción para huir hacia una arboleda e invocar su cetro mágico sin que nadie la viera, el símbolo mágico rodeado de luz color rosa pálido que apareció bajo sus pies pasó completamente desapercibido y ni lenta ni perezosa, sacó de su bolsillo una de sus cartas.

- "Por favor, duerman a todas estas personas y háganles ver una versión diferente de la realidad" –recitó en voz baja lanzando la carta al aire- "¡DREAM¡ILLUSION¡SLEEP!"

Una pequeña figurita de un hada surgió a partir de una de las cartas y voló por encima de las seis chicas y el interventor rociándolos con el polvo brillante que despedía su pequeña varita, junto a ella una mariposa de alas tornasol y un holograma líquido envolvieron a los presentes. Al instante todos quedaron dormidos y la Card Master aprovechó para acercarse y sacar otra de sus cartas después de revisar que nadie la estuviera viendo (("Tange-San eres un tonto pero esta vez creo que sí te debo una")). Volvió a lanzar la carta al aire levantando al mismo tiempo su báculo rosa de estrella con alas. (("Esto no me va a gustar pero ni modo, creo que se lo ganó"))

- "Dame la fuerza necesaria para levantar este cuerpo" –volvió a recitar rápidamente para que nadie alcanzara a ser testigo- "¡POWER!"

La carta tomó su forma verdadera por un momento para luego fundirse dentro del cuerpo de su ama, ella levantó al muchacho cargándolo sobre su espalda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa dejando a las chicas dormidas plácidamente bajo un grupo de árboles del parque pingüino (las cargó a todas al mismo tiempo para trasladarlas hacia allá), una vez que estuvo en su casa, depositó al chico aún dormido sobre el sofá y entró al baño en busca de vendas y alcohol para curarlo. Kero bajó volando alegremente al encuentro de su ama pero ésta lo regañó bastante alterada y después de dotarlo de varias raciones de golosinas que encontró en el refrigerador, le advirtió que no bajara porque tenía visitas. El guardián al principio no quería acceder pero después de cerciorarse de que la visita no era Syaoran, se resignó y subió a seguir jugando videojuegos abrazando cariñosamente las golosinas que le dio Sakura.

- "¿Dónde estoy?" –preguntó con voz quejumbrosa el chico de frenillos cuando finalmente despertó- "¡Kinomoto-San!" –exclamó súbitamente sentándose en el sofá- "¡Kinomoto-San está en peligro¡Debo ayudarla!"

- "Todo está bien, Tange-San" –lo tranquilizó la dulce voz de la chica que lo miraba divertida suprimiendo una risita- "Las chicas ya se fueron."

- "¿Qué pasó con ellas¿Qué hago aquí¿En dónde estoy?" –inquirió alterado sin detenerse a tomar aire.

- "Es que no lo recuerdas" –volvió a reír ella, ahora aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado- "Tú me salvaste, pero ellas te dejaron tan malherido que quedaste inconsciente, por eso te traje hasta aquí para curarte… ésta es…" –se pausó súbitamente interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el grito de su hermano mayor.

- "¡Ya llegué!" –dijo Tôuya con voz de aburrido antes de ver a su hermana- "Monstruo… ¿Quién es éste¿Ya te tragaste al mocoso y saliste a buscar otro para la cena?" –continuó alzando las cejas cuando entró a la sala y se encontró a su pequeña hermana con el muchacho de ojos color miel.

- "¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!" –se quejó ofendida la chica corriendo hacia él con la intención de patearle la espinilla- "Y Sha…" –pero nunca completó la frase porque cayó de rodillas al piso resintiendo por primera vez el dolor de los golpes que le había dado la líder de las chicas que la rodearon.

Tôuya se apresuró a levantarla y Kenzo se paró de un salto para acercarse a ver en qué podía ayudar. Sakura intentó en vano tranquilizarlos diciendo que no le pasaba nada pero un leve quejido de dolor cuando su hermano la abrazó para levantarla la delató. De nada le sirvieron las excusas, su hermano insistió tercamente en que ella subiera a descansar y despidió al chico lo menos secamente que le permitió la preocupación mientras marcaba el número de teléfono del doctor. Media hora después, el médico revisaba a Sakura mientras ella afirmaba con ahínco no tener nada. El hombre le dijo a Tôuya que su pequeña hermana sólo sufría heridas menores y unos cuantos moretones, le recomendó un bálsamo y le dijo que no había de qué preocuparse. Luego se retiró y el muchacho se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabello rizado y ojos color miel seguía ahí, parado junto a la puerta.

- "Pensé que te había dicho que ya podías irte" –dijo Tôuya fríamente para luego darle la espalda y proseguir su camino.

- "Estoy preocupado por Kinomoto-San" –respondió él sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia del hermano mayor de Sakura, a pesar de que sintió como las rodillas le temblaban por el temor- "Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta saber que ella está bien" –su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa pero con una determinación que hizo resaltar una vena en la frente de Tôuya al recordarle inevitablemente al "_mocoso"_.

- "Estoy bien" –le respondió la dulce voz de la chica quien bajaba las escaleras, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de ambos- "Y ya basta Onii-Chan, no me pasó nada grave, sólo tropecé…" –mintió ante la mirada reprendedora de su hermano- "Ambas veces…" –agregó por la incredulidad de su interlocutor.

- "Sí, ya sé cómo eres de torpe" –respondió el aludido con una sonrisa sarcástica- "Lo que me preocupa es que sigas cayéndote y causes un temblor que destruya toda la ciudad."

Esta vez la chica estaba preparada y le lanzó un zapato desde donde estaba por lo que ya pudo disimular un poco el dolor para no hacerlo preocuparse más. Con esto, el centinela accedió a dejarla quedarse en la sala con el auto-invitado aunque en realidad ella lo que estaba esperando era la visita de Syaoran, la cual fue confirmada al poco rato con el sonido del timbre. La chica corrió hacia la puerta olvidándose por completo de su dolor de costillas para evitar que Tôuya abriera y le negara la entrada al chico de ojos marrones. Abrió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y realmente dejó de _sentir_ el dolor físico en el momento mismo en que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con la mirada cariñosa del pequeño lobo.

- "¡Syaoran que bueno que viniste!" –exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos- "Hubieras visto el ensayo… y Tomoyo-Chan ya empezó con los trajes y…" –contaba entusiasmada como niña chiquita.

Él se limitó a estrecharla aspirando el aroma de su perfume con una cálida sonrisa hasta que su mirada se cruzó con el visitante inesperado. La sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente dando lugar a una expresión fría cuya mirada hizo que se le helaran hasta los huesos al receptor de cabello ondulado. Lentamente fue soltando a la chica y separándose de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos, forzando una expresión neutral se dirigió a ella después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire ¿Por qué se ponía tan celoso¿Por qué sentía esa furia casi enfermiza recorrer su sangre al verlo sentado en la sala? Seguramente había una explicación lógica, no tenía por qué reaccionar de esa manera.

- "Veo que tienes visita" –dijo con la cara muy seria pero ocultando la frialdad que realmente sentía en el interior- "Si quieres puedo volver mañana o cuando no estés ocupada."

- "Claro que no" –respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que a él lo invadiera un sentimiento cálido y se le bajara la furia casi instantáneamente- "Lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño problema de regreso a casa…" –dudó por un momento, no quería que él supiera de eso pero prefirió no mentirle- "Tange-San me ayudó… por eso está aquí" –luego agregó en un susurro acercándose mucho al oído de Syaoran para que nadie más pudiese oírlo- "Después te explico."

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente por el roce de los labios de la joven con la oreja del chico y entraron a la casa tomados de las manos, se sentaron en la sala, en un sillón diferente al que ocupaba Kenzo y éste entendió perfectamente la indirecta (además de que secretamente temía la furia de su compañero de clases), se despidió torpemente de ellos y salió de la casa un poco más rápido de lo que realmente pretendía. Los chicos se miraron por un rato pero fueron interrumpidos por una tos extrañamente escandalosa del hermano mayor de la chica, ella decidió que la única forma de hablar tranquilamente era yendo a un lugar en el que pudieran estar solos así que avisó que iba a salir y se escabulló fuera de la casa antes de recibir la respuesta negativa de Tôuya. Cuando él se dio cuenta, la joven pareja ya se encontraba lejos de ahí, una vena se le resaltó en la frente y maldijo al "mocoso" para sus adentros.

- "Esta tarde cuando volvía del ensayo, me atacaron unas chicas enmascaradas" –relataba Sakura mientras caminaba de la mano de Syaoran por un parque tenuemente iluminado por los postes- "Me estaban haciendo daño y yo no me atrevía a sacar mi llave" –prosiguió antes de que el chico dijera nada pero sintió cómo él le apretó la mano inconscientemente con más fuerza.

- "Lo siento mucho Ying-Fa, todo esto es por mi culpa" –se disculpó con un nudo en la garganta el muchacho de Hong Kong, mientras ella se preguntaba horrorizada cómo podía saberlo- "Si no te hubiera dejado sola, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido…"

- "Nada de eso" –se apresuró a replicar ella, aliviada de saber que él en realidad no estaba al tanto del asunto- "Tú tenías que trabajar, además por suerte Tange-San apareció…"

- "Tange-San" –murmuró para sus adentros el chico nuevamente apretando con involuntaria fuerza la mano de la chica pero sin que ésta notara nada.

- "… y gracias a la distracción que causó, pude esconderme para usar mis cartas" –completó la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia su interlocutor- "Utilicé la carta del sueño para dormirlos a todos y la carta del poder para llevarlas a ellas al parque pingüino y a Tange-San a mi casa para curarlo, le dieron una golpiza esas muchachas."

El chico sonrió discretamente ante la idea de su compañero siendo golpeado por un grupo de mujeres furiosas y sintió pena por él, ya que aunque era completamente capaz de haberles hecho frente a las chicas, ciertamente no le hubiera gustado haber estado en su lugar.

- "¿Pero estás segura de que te encuentras bien?" –interrogó consternado tratando de leer la verdad en los ojos verdes que inundaban sus sueños- "Siento tu presencia mágica un poco débil."

- "Estoy bien" –se ruborizó ella, eso era algo con lo que no contaba- "Sólo estoy un poco cansada, ha sido un día pesado ¿Sabes? Supongo que el haber usado todas esas cartas al mismo tiempo me debilitó un poco" –una gota de sudor apareció en su frente mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca y reía nerviosamente tratando de pensar un nuevo tema para desviar la conversación.

- "En ese caso…" –dijo él galantemente cargándola como si fuera una damisela en peligro, sospechaba que a esas alturas, la joven maestra de cartas ya era capaz de manejar más de una a la vez sin debilitarse en lo más mínimo, pero decidió aceptar las explicaciones que ella le estaba dando en ese momento- "Será mejor que vayas a dormir."

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa con la chica en brazos y ella se acurrucó en su hombro dejándose llevar por el momento, realmente quería descansar un poco y el dolor comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco ahora que su cuerpo resentía todo por lo que había tenido que pasar durante el día. Se sentía tan bien ahí, entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho, tan protegida y cómoda. Podía oler perfectamente ese delicioso perfume que la hacía sentir en las nubes y con los brazos rodeó su cuello acariciando de vez en cuando su cabello castaño revuelto. La delicada brisa acariciaba sus mejillas y la tenue luz de la luna hacía que los ojos del muchacho reflejaran un brillo místico mientras la miraba.

- "¿Qué era eso importante de lo que querías hablar conmigo?" –preguntó ella inocentemente observando su propio reflejo en las pupilas del chico chino.

- "Hablaremos de eso después, lo único que importa ahora es que estés bien" –le sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa que reservaba exclusivamente para ella y la chica se volvió a acurrucar en el hombro masculino refugiándose en él.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado, o por lo menos que haya personas que lleguen a leerlo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me da mucho gusto que haya a quienes les esté pareciendo una historia entretenida ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU._

_Sólo una pequeña aclaración respecto a la obra de teatro, ésta no está basada en la película de Disney, sino en un libro titulado "El libro de las Tierras Vírgenes", en la historia original, los lobos hacen una junta para decidir si se acepta al niño dentro de la manada o no. Como ninguno de los lobos se atreve a abogar a su favor, a excepción de su padre adoptivo cuyo voto no cuenta, Bagheera ofrece un buey como trueque para "comprar" la vida del bebé a cambio de la del animal y por eso los lobos aceptan y adoptan a Mowgli como miembro de la manada._

_Sin más que decir, perdón por la tardanza pero pienso que poco más de 15 días es un plazo aceptable ¿O no? Quizá me tarde un poco más en actualizar pero por favor sigan leyendo y cualquier cosa que me quieran hacer saber será bien recibida vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx. Aclaraciones, dudas, escobazos o detalles que no cuadren, por mínimos o imperceptibles que sean, incluso si no influyen mucho en el desarrollo de la trama, les serán muy agradecidos..._

_LunaGitana_


	6. Vida de Adulto

**Capítulo 6 "Vida De Adulto"**

"_Cuando Se Tiene Que Madurar Demasiado Pronto… Por La Fuerza"_

El sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado pálido que se iba difuminando poco a poco en el azul claro del firmamento conforme se alejaba de la esfera solar, la cual brillaba en naranja intenso. La colonia estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, sólo se escuchaba un tenue ladrido a lo lejos que se perdía a tal punto que no se podía diferenciar de un eco. Solamente el sonido de la hoja de metal deslizándose entre el viento cortaba la capa de silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar. En uno de los edificios de la colonia Tomoeda, en el tercer piso, en el departamento # 73, un muchacho de cabello ligeramente desarreglado color castaño, ojos marrones y cuerpo musculoso practicaba hábilmente sus movimientos de ataque con una espada antigua. Estaba vestido con un pants azul marino y camiseta sport color azul cielo, muñequeras negras y tenis blancos. Se detuvo por un momento para planchar cuidadosamente el uniforme de la secundaria que se localizaba a pocas cuadras de ahí.

Estaba muy alterado porque no encontraba la manera de proteger a la persona más importante para él. La noche anterior, en cuanto llegó a su casa después de haberla visitado, había practicado un hechizo muy poderoso de magia oriental antigua sobre ella para que nada pudiera dañarla. Aún así, sentía que eso no era suficiente, quería estar con ella personalmente para hacerse cargo de que nada malo le ocurriese, pero eso no era posible, no ahora que ella tenía que quedarse a los ensayos mientras él se iba al trabajo (("¡Maldición! Si no tuviera que trabajar")). Retomó su entrenamiento, esta vez blandiendo la espada con furia rozando ligeramente algunos objetos. Y es que últimamente las cosas no iban bien en su casa, su madre estaba muy enojada porque él había vuelto a Japón. Ciertamente ella tenía "mejores" planes para él, que no incluían desentenderse de la dinastía Li para emigrar hacia otro país en busca de una chica de la que se enamoró en la infancia. Por eso era mejor independizarse lo más pronto posible, él ya había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones, por lo que ya no podían reclamarle nada.

Asentó la espada en el sofá un momento para secarse el sudor con una toalla y en cuanto se volteó para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo que llevaría a la escuela, el arma se desvaneció lentamente. Sabía bien que a pesar de eso no lo iban a dejar en paz, casi lo atormentaba la idea de que en cualquier momento llegaría una de sus hermanas a tocar a la puerta de su apartamento para darle las terribles noticias. Hacía apenas un día que su madre había llamado preguntando por él y aunque no lo dijo, el muchacho comprendió en el tono de su voz que lo que ella esperaba era que le dijera que planeaba volver a Hong Kong porque algo había salido mal. Las palabras que su madre le repetía en China una y otra vez se aparecieron frente a sus ojos una vez más durante esa conversación (("Es sólo un romance de niños, ya se te pasará")). Puso a cocer el arroz borrando esos recuerdos de su mente, terminó de preparar todo lo demás y volvió a la sala.

- "Se equivoca, madre" –afirmó con el ceño fruncido, hablándole hacia la nada en su idioma natal pero con la imagen de la estricta mujer fijamente grabada- "Amo a Sakura y ella a mí…" –nuevamente sombríos pensamientos inundaron su mente.

Invocó a su espada de nuevo apareciendo varios talismanes en su otra mano, los cuales llamó con palabras chinas y expulsó su fuerza de una forma un poco más exagerada de lo que realmente pretendía. Instintivamente volteó a ver a la puerta, estaba cerrada y no había rastro alguno de ser viviente cerca de ella. Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, la escena le había provocado _deja vú_. ¿Cómo había sido tan despistado aquella vez? Había bajado a revisar el correo, encontrándose con una carta de Meiling en el buzón y al volver a entrar se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta por estar leyéndola. Siguió practicando varios conjuros tratando de controlar su fuerza para no romper nada ni despertar a los vecinos, el sol ya brillaba desde un punto alto en el cielo, habiendo terminado por completo con su ceremonia de apertura. Algunas de las palabras que su prima le escribió pasearon por su mente como si se regocijaran con su preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y expulsó su energía bajo la forma de una luz verde una vez más.

Suspiró resignado, aún no se sentía mejor y sabía que aunque se quedara todo el día entrenando, eso no iba a cambiar aunque esta vez se había excedido un poco para tratar de expulsar su frustración e impotencia. La espada se desvaneció automáticamente en su mano derecha y tomando la toalla con la otra mano se dirigió al baño, se desvistió ágilmente lanzando la ropa sucia en un cesto, abrió la regadera y se puso bajo el chorro de agua fría sin pensarlo, su mente aún tormentosa por la carga que llevaba a cuestas. Terminó de bañarse deseando que sus penas se escurrieran junto con el agua que se deslizaba por su piel y se fueran por la coladera. No funcionó. Tomó su uniforme y se lo puso consultando el reloj que le decía que aún tenía tiempo, no era necesario apresurarse. Se dirigió a la cocina para guardar la porción de arroz en su caja del almuerzo, envolverla en un pañuelo y guardar todos los ingredientes que había estado utilizando.

A parte de la mochila en donde cargaba todos sus útiles escolares, agarró una más pequeña donde dobló prolijamente el uniforme del trabajo que recientemente le habían entregado. Era un empleo modesto como mesero de una pequeña cafetería de la colonia, no era mucho pero era suficiente para comenzar a desligarse económicamente de su madre. Salió distraídamente del departamento pensando en la forma más adecuada de hablar con la dulce flor de cerezo acerca de ese asunto tan importante, sabiendo que era crucial hacerlo antes de que su madre se impacientara y tomara alguna decisión precipitada que le complicara más la situación. Una presencia mágica cercana lo hizo volver a la realidad de un golpe, volteó hacia el lugar de donde ésta provenía y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada color miel que por obvias razones empezaba a detestar.

- "Buenos días, Li-San" –saludó con una amabilidad fingida la voz de su rival de amores- "¿Cómo te sientes¿Te apetece tener un encuentro? Ya sabes, sólo para calentar los músculos un poco."

- "No veo por qué no" –suspiró el aludido comenzando a perder la paciencia- "Todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que empiecen las clases."

Del cuerpo del chico de frenillos emanó una luz ligeramente teñida de rojo, aunque esta vez su presencia se sentía más poderosa que la última vez y estaba acercándose peligrosamente al nivel de la de Syaoran, aún no era algo de lo que se debía preocupar. De sus manos salieron bolas de fuego (¡Vaya, qué original! sarcasmo… todos hacen lo mismo ¬¬) rojizo que lanzó hacia su oponente en todas direcciones. El muchacho de Hong Kong invocó su espada esquivando las esferas luminosas ágilmente para luego recitar su contraataque en chino. Una ola gigante de agua brotó desde el talismán que estaba frente a su espada rodeando a su oponente, el líquido traslúcido con un ligero toque aguamarina danzó con elegancia alrededor del sorprendido chico quien había pausado su ataque observando la magia de su adversario. El pequeño lobo pensó que con eso era suficiente y bajó su espada por lo que el agua se disolvió instantáneamente, dio la media vuelta y recogió las mochilas que había depositado en el suelo para pelear mejor.

- "¿A dónde vas, Li-San!" –exclamó indignado Kenzo- "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer! No me digas que ya te cansaste."

- "…" –el aludido solamente volteó y le lanzó una mirada asesina colgándose la mochila al hombro para luego volver a darle la espalda, sin darse cuenta –o con toda la intención- de que estaba enviando un mensaje de desafío.

- "¡Respóndeme cuando te hago una pregunta!" –continuó vociferando el otro joven preparando ahora otro ataque, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y agrietarse- "¡Esta pelea aún no ha terminado¡Ven acá y enfréntame como un HOMBRE!"

Esta vez el chico de ojos marrones estaba harto y se encontraba realmente molesto. Sin tomarse la molestia de volver a quitarse la mochila, depositó la de su uniforme de trabajo a un lado de él e invocó su espada nuevamente pero esta vez recitó uno de sus hechizos más poderosos. Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada fría y penetrante de las que hacían que a Kenzo se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, expulsó toda su energía bajo la forma de un remolino de fuego que cubrió a su adversario. Pero antes de fundirlo con la llama de su furia, Syaoran lo pensó mejor y se limitó a quemarlo superficialmente para luego lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo violentamente con sus propios puños. Kenzo no se dejó tan fácilmente y bloqueó algunos ataques logrando en una de esas propinarle a su oponente un certero golpe en un costado que sólo sirvió para incrementar su ira. El chico de cabello castaño comenzó a golpearlo esta vez con más fuerza y ya sin preocuparse si le hacía demasiado daño, sólo se detuvo cuando vio salir de la boca de su contrincante unas leves gotas color carmesí.

- "Espero que AHORA SÍ, estés satisfecho" –le dijo con desprecio levantando de nuevo la bolsa con su uniforme de mesero- "Qué sabes tú de ser un hombre" –agregó en un susurro tan bajo que solamente él lo pudo escuchar y caminó indiferente hacia la escuela, dejando a Kenzo de rodillas sobre el suelo y la cabeza baja escupiendo sangre.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando hacia la secundaria, consultando su reloj de pulsera se dijo a sí misma que tenía suficiente tiempo, si bien no era demasiado temprano como para asustar a su guardián solar, no había necesidad de correr. Una humareda hizo que desviara su camino en dirección a una casa de estilo antiguo que se encontraba envuelta en llamas, no dudó en ocultarse entre unos árboles para invocar su cetro y hacerse cargo del asunto. A pesar de que siempre le habían dicho que la magia no debía involucrarse en la vida de los humanos normales, su corazón bondadoso le impedía mantenerse al margen si sabía que había algo que podía hacer para ayudar. Después de apagar el fuego con la carta del agua, se retiró satisfecha secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su uniforme, demasiado distraída para notar que la casa se desvanecía mientras ella se alejaba corriendo porque ya se le había hecho tarde.

* * *

El pequeño lobo llegó al salón de clases y lo encontró vacío, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a llenarse de gente. Consideró seriamente la posibilidad de ir a la casa de la antigua Card Captor a esperar a que ésta saliera para caminar juntos hacia la escuela pero un grupo de chicas vacilantes y sonrojadas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Una de ellas tenía el cabello color verde chillón, casi fluorescente amarrado en dos coletas y la que se dirigió a él, visiblemente sonrojada, estaba peinada con dos chonguitos de los cuales surgían mechones negros y rosa pálido, sus ojos delineados en lila y su boca con brillo transparente, ni una señal de la arracada que solía usar en su nariz. En sus manos llevaba un sobre del mismo color de sus rayitos. Él parpadeó confundido, incrédulo ante la descontrolada atracción que ejercía sobre sus compañeras y, distraído como era, no pudo reconocer en ella a la chica a la que había prometido dar asesorías de matemáticas.

- "Buenos días, Li-San" –murmuró tímidamente alargándole la carta- "Esto es para ti, soy Kim Ahiko" –su rostro ahora brillaba en rojo intenso.

- "Gracias" –respondió el chico fríamente tomando el sobre- "¿Puedo abrirlo?" –agregó amablemente pero con la misma mirada fría e indiferente, aún así las chicas suspiraron con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo mientras la líder asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Syaoran abrió el sobre y de él extrajo varias hojas decoradas con mariposas y corazones en el margen, escritas con tinta morada. Leyó rápidamente el contenido de la carta sin adquirir una expresión definida mientras la remitente casi contenía la respiración y las chicas del 3° C comenzaban a mirarlos con recelo adivinando lo que ocurría. De la carta emanaba un perfume azucarado de fresas que hizo que algunas de las chicas que iban detrás de Ahiko la miraran extrañadas y un poco empalagadas pero ésta ni si quiera lo notó por estar buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de sentimientos o vida en el rostro del chico que era objeto de sus deseos. Él concluyó la lectura únicamente para no ser descortés y casi sin reparar en los últimos párrafos deduciendo que el mensaje principal ya lo había recibido. (Se trataba de una muuuuuuuuy extensa declaración de amor y los últimos párrafos eran intentos burdos de poesía por parte de la autora).

- "Lo siento" –respondió mirándola a los ojos después de doblar la carta, meterla en el sobre y extendérsela a la muchacha- "Pero yo ya estoy enamorado de otra chica" –en sus ojos había una firme determinación que no daba lugar a dudas pero que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo.

- "Pero…" –simuló dudar por un momento ocultando con asombrosa habilidad la malicia de su argumento- "¿Acaso ella es tu novia?" –los ojos color terracota del muchacho se abrieron llenos de sorpresa mientras la aludida sonreía con triunfo disfrazado de ingenuidad.

- "¡BUENOS DÍAAAAAS!" –se escuchó un grito nervioso desde la puerta que interrumpió la conversación, Sakura venía muy agitada y con el rostro ligeramente colorado, el uniforme un poco chueco y la corbata sin amarrar- "Me quedé dormida otra vez" –agregó sonrojándose y con una gotita de sudor en la frente mientras se subía el tirante de la mochila, que se le había resbalado, aunque el chico de cabello castaño revuelto no pudo dejar de notar un ligero rastro de cenizas en su falda.

El joven de Hong Kong se movió para caminar hacia ella, haciéndoles una reverencia educada a las chicas que se le habían acercado pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. El maestro entró al aula y comenzó a pasar lista. Las jovencitas de segundo se vieron forzadas a salir del salón aunque trataron de oponer resistencia, sobre todo Ahiko, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima al apuesto muchacho en su camino hacia la salida. Syaoran estaba un poco preocupado, los poderes mágicos de Kenzo estaban aumentando de manera alarmante y aún no lograba explicarse a qué podría deberse tal suceso, quizá Cerberus o Yue podrían ayudarlo, pero era imposible que hablara con ellos sin preocupar a su ama. La única opción que quedaba era la otra parte de la reencarnación del mago Clow, el pequeño lobo sonrió sarcásticamente para sus adentros ante tal pensamiento (("No le hablaría a Hiiragizawa-San aunque mi vida dependiera de ello")). Sus ojos se posaron sobre la silla vacía delante de él.

Su ocupante no llegó hasta después del receso, tenía el rostro ligeramente hinchado y amoratado, curitas repartidos sobre la cara y las costillas vendadas por debajo del uniforme (aunque esto último nadie lo notó. Caminaba un poco despacio cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos ante el asombro y curiosidad insana de casi todo el salón, aunque sí había preocupación genuina por parte de sus amigos. Sakura era la única que lo miraba con una expresión ilegible, solamente el pequeño lobo fue capaz de descifrar en sus ojos verdes que finalmente se había dado cuenta de dónde provenía la extraña presencia que había estado sintiendo últimamente. El chico de cabello despeinado y ojos marrones no podía concentrarse en las clases, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar… tenía que hablar con la dulce flor de cerezo y ya no podía esperar más, en cualquier momento podía llegar la visita inesperada de alguien de Hong Kong, inclusive podría tratarse de su mismísima madre, no podía permitir que lo encontrasen desprevenido, no después de que Meiling se había preocupado tanto por mantenerlo informado.

El timbre de fin de clases sonó haciendo que sus compañeros casi gritaran de alegría, el último día de clases de la semana había terminado oficialmente y ya eran "libres" para salir a divertirse. El muchacho de cabello castaño no sabía si sentirse aliviado o más preocupado porque el tiempo se le iba de las manos como agua entre sus dedos. Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la escuela platicando animados entre risas. El chico lesionado estaba rodeado de un grupo de jóvenes que lo bombardeaban con preguntas acerca de sus heridas, él trataba desesperado de convencerlos de que había tenido un accidente, su rostro brillando intensamente de color rojo tanto de vergüenza como de furia cuando el causante de sus lesiones pasó junto a ellos en su camino a la puerta. Las dos chicas caminaban a su lado platicando alegremente emocionadas por la fiesta que planeaban para el domingo. Llegaron hasta el punto en el que la joven heredera de la compañía de juguetes se separaba de ellos para seguir un camino diferente y se despidieron de ella.

- "Ying-Fa" –la llamó tímidamente el muchacho tomándola de la mano, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran ligeramente- "Quiero aprovechar estos momentos que tengo antes de mi hora de entrada para hablar contigo."

- "Sí" –replicó ella asintiendo- "Tenías algo muy importante que decirme ¿Verdad?"

El muchacho sonrió mientras de los árboles que rodeaban su camino comenzaban a surgir flores rosadas y rojas que se abrían lentamente, al cabo de un rato los pétalos empezaron a llover sobre sus cabezas y a su alrededor no se divisaba nadie más que ellos. Él se arrodilló frente a ella y le extendió una pequeña cajita negra que ella tomó entre sus delicadas manos sin dejar de sonreír, estaba nerviosa pero nunca en su vida había sentido tanta calidez en su corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad cuando abrió la caja y de ella se asomó un anillo de oro con un gran diamante en el centro… ¿Era esto lo que ella estaba pensando¿O se trataba de algún sueño? Lo miró y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, una lágrima se desbordó y rodó por su tersa mejilla, para luego caer al piso reflejando la luz del sol.

- "Sé que esto es demasiado pronto…" –comenzó a hablar él con el rostro ruborizado aunque mirándola firmemente a los ojos para enfatizar la seriedad de la proposición- "Pero no tiene que ser ahora, sólo quería preguntarte ¿Te casarías conmigo algún día?"

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos tomándolo desprevenido por lo que los dos cayeron al suelo, la chica encima de él. Se abrazaron muy fuertemente y permanecieron así por un rato. Luego él se sentó y con el rostro completamente sonrojado le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Se miraron por un momento en el que sus corazones volvieron a latir tan estrepitosamente que casi se les salía del pecho, lentamente ella fue acercando su rostro al de él, sentía el aliento del joven sobre sus labios y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Él estaba tenso por los nervios y no se podía mover pero la miraba con ternura. Ella se acercó aún más y rozó su boca con la de él en una fracción de segundo, fue un beso tímido y fugaz, pero fue suficiente para hacer estallar un mar de sensaciones nuevas en ambos. Luego se levantó y lo miró desde arriba, aún sintiendo todas esas emociones desconocidas dentro de su ser. Syaoran se paró con trabajo pues su cuerpo entero estaba temblando pero se tranquilizó un poco con la sonrisa cálida de Sakura. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la casa de la familia Kinomoto hundidos en un silencio nervioso.

- "Ying-Fa, debo irme" –le dijo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa- "También quería darte esto" –agregó dándole un pequeño collar con un dije del Yin Yang y otros símbolos chinos- "Es un hechizo de protección que te hice anoche, así nadie podrá lastimarte, por favor úsalo."

- "Gracias" –respondió ella poniéndoselo- "Te prometo que lo usaré siempre" –sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo- "Supongo que nos veremos después."

El camino a la cafetería ni siquiera fue percibido por su mente. Fue como si de pronto hubiera cerrado los ojos en casa de su ahora prometida para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con la entrada trasera del edificio, entró al lugar y se puso su uniforme para empezar con el trabajo, sin darse cuenta por primera vez en su vida una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin la presencia de Sakura… aunque de alguna forma ella era la responsable de esto. La jornada pasó sin nada fuera de lo común, atendió las mesas un poco más alegremente que de costumbre y algunas de las chicas que solían ir ahí por perseguirlo se atrevieron a confesarle sus sentimientos en una servilleta, yéndose sin esperar respuesta. Al anochecer, cuando el café ya estaba cerrado y él lavaba los platos en la cocina mientras otro muchacho más grande que él trapeaba el local, la voz de la cajera resonó llamándolo por su apellido. Era una chica de largo cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, atado en una cola de caballo color azabache y ojos negros brillantes. De unos 20 años de edad pero más baja de estatura que él y con dos perforaciones en cada oreja.

- "¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?" –preguntó tímidamente la chica en cuanto lo vio asomarse- "No soy buena para las cuentas y hay algo mal aquí, no me cuadra el corte. Perdona que te pida ayuda pero Hideki-Kun no sabe nada de esto y me dijo que tú estás estudiando, así que supuse que podrías ayudarme."

- "Déjame verlo" –se acercó el aludido secándose las manos con una toallita- "Nunca he hecho un corte pero haré lo que pueda."

- "Muchas gracias Li-Kohai" -respondió la chica con una sonrisa aliviada mientras los ojos marrones del chico chino recorrían las notas y hacía cálculos mentales a una velocidad impresionante- "No sé por qué acepté el puesto de cajera, realmente soy muy mala con esto."

- "Aquí está" –dijo él consultando la operación que la chica había escrito en una hoja de papel- "Parece que te equivocaste en esta cifra… y tampoco tomaste en cuenta esta nota…" –rectificó las cantidades y escribió en una esquina la suma correcta, luego contó el dinero hábilmente y se lo alargó a la admirada muchacha- "Puedes rectificarlo si quieres Yokoshima-Sempai."

- "De nuevo muchas gracias" –repitió la joven contando el dinero lentamente para no volver a equivocarse- "No sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda."

Ya era de noche y las puertas de la cafetería estaban cerradas, los tres empleados salieron caminando por la puerta trasera. Se despidieron amablemente más por cuestiones de educación que de afecto. Sin embargo, la muchacha de mirada de ébano le pidió al empleado más joven que la acompañara hacia la estación del tren porque le daba miedo irse sola, el muchacho accedió caballerosamente pensando en su dulce flor de cerezo… tal vez lo mejor para ella también sería que alguna persona la acompañara a su casa esos días que solía quedarse a ensayar la obra de teatro, por muy despreciable que el acompañante resultara, todo sería por el bien de Sakura.

- "¿Pasa algo? Desde que llegaste estás muy pensativo" –intentó entablar una conversación la muchacha ante el silencio de su compañero- "Aunque al principio parecía que estabas soñando despierto, en cambio ahora te ves preocupado."

- "No es nada" –mintió ruborizándose un poco y ocultando una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo de aquel primer intento de beso- "Hoy fue un buen día en la cafetería" –todavía podía sentir el calor de su amada sobre él y la suavidad de sus labios… preguntándose si acaso no era un sueño o una alucinación provocada por su propio deseo de besarla.

- "Tienes razón, Li-Kohai" –rió ella con una mirada pícara- "Nunca nos habían visitado tantas jovencitas, creo que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a este café."

- "No comprendo" –confesó él volviendo a adoptar su expresión seria y fría de siempre ya que por estar distraído pensando en Sakura, había recogido todas las servilletas en donde las clientas le confesaban su amor y las había depositado en la basura sin reparar en lo que tenían escrito.

- "Eres un chico muy guapo… Li-Kohai" –afirmó ella por toda respuesta con una expresión misteriosa para luego desviar la mirada hacia el frente mientras él fruncía el ceño extrañado por el cumplido- "Ya llegamos" –anunció haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara ligeramente.

En cuanto la chica se despidió del muchacho de mirada marrón para subirse al tren, un aura se pudo sentir claramente detrás de él. Volteó al mismo tiempo que el vehículo partía, ignorando el hecho que desde una de las ventanillas del antedicho, una mano le decía adiós. Se encontró con un chico de su misma edad con cabello color chocolate oscuro y un brillo metálico en la sonrisa perversa, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca. Parecía estar en perfecto estado de salud y en su cuerpo no había rastro alguno de las heridas que había sufrido esa mañana.

- "Te has recuperado de tu… accidente" –comentó Syaoran tratando sin éxito de no sonar demasiado burlesco- "¿También tomas este tren para ir a tu casa?"

- "No, Li-San" –respondió el otro tronando sus nudillos, como si no recordara que apenas esa misma mañana no había sido capaz de hacerle frente al mismo muchacho al que ahora estaba retando- "Vengo por otro duelo" –la energía de su presencia era ahora mucho más poderosa que en la mañana.

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez sí que me tomé un buen tiempo para actualizar, y en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para pulir este capítulo pero ya era demasiado tiempo y tenía que publicarlo, si encuentran errores, les agradecería mucho que me los hicieran saber._

_Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado, a pesar de que la larga espera únicamente produjo dos de ellos, me encuentro muy satisfecha ya que fueron largos y disfruté mucho leerlos, hacen que todas estas noches de desvelo en las que me paso escribiendo, leyendo y releyendo para ajustar cosillas aquí y allá realmente valgan la pena. Y ahora, sigamos con un poco más del breviario cultural._

_Para los que no saben mucho de contabilidad, el "corte" es la suma de todo lo ganado durante una jornada o durante el día, lo que intenté decir es que tenía una cantidad de dinero en la caja que no correspondía a la suma que decían las notas de venta del día._

**_Kohai:_** _es lo opuesto a "sempai" y es usado hacia compañeros de grados menores en la escuela o empleados nuevos en el ambiente laboral. Da una connotación de menor grado o nivel._

_Sin más que decir, me despido esperando no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez y pidiendo que me hagan llegar todas sus opiniones ya que éstas son necesarias para crecer como autora. Igualmente si tienen dudas, quejas o sugerencias, pueden hacerlas llegar vía review o enviarlas por correo electrónico a Warriorzun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx. ¡Hasta Pronto!_

_LunaGitana_


	7. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 7 "El Encuentro"**

"_Sé Que Todo Estará Bien, Mientras Esté A Tu Lado"_

El joven proveniente de Hong Kong frunció el ceño, la presencia que sentía ahora no tenía mucho que ver con la que él conocía ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era que de pronto había incrementado tanto su magia si al principio ni siquiera la poseía? Con la misma mirada frívola que siempre le dirigía, le indicó que lo siguiera hacia el mismo terreno baldío que habían utilizado para su primera confrontación. Sin embargo ahí se encontró con algo con lo que no contaba, una chica de cabello lacio y mirada café a través de unos anteojos redondos recorría el lugar con una linterna, una libreta en la otra mano y una mochila colgada del hombro. Lamentablemente para él, ese rostro lo había visto antes, mucho antes, no había cambiado mucho, salvo porque ahora su cabello era ligeramente más largo y lo traía atado en dos coletas que le daban un aire de travesura infantil. Su acompañante casi no reparó en ella porque estaba cegado por su sed de batalla. Finalmente, justo cuando el chico chino se disponía a dar la media vuelta para buscar otro lugar, escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

- "¡Li-Kun! ¿Eres tú?" –la chica con apariencia de una joven aprendiz de reportera se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos- "¡No has cambiado casi nada!"

- "Yanagisawa-San" –respondió resignado el aludido, dándose la vuelta y dudando si no hubiera sido una mejor idea pretender que ella lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más- "¿Qué estás haciendo sola por aquí? Podría pasarte algo" –el muchacho de ojos color miel que estaba a su lado comenzaba a impacientarse.

- "Estoy haciendo investigaciones para un libro que planeo escribir" –respondió ella en tono casual ocultando la videocámara que se asomaba desde su mochila- "Me dijeron que hace algunos días, por aquí vieron unas luces muy extrañas así que vine a preguntar a los habitantes si saben algo."

- "Es mejor que vayas a casa" –le aconsejó maduramente su ex compañero de clases- "Ya es tarde para que andes sola por la calle, es peligroso."

- "Pero las cosas paranormales pasan en la noche" –replicó ella tercamente aferrándose a la libreta donde había apuntado todas las respuestas de la encuesta, inconscientemente frunciendo el ceño en un adorable puchero infantil- "Me dijeron que en ese lote baldío había una figura que brillaba en rojo y que expulsaba fuego de las manos… después llegó otra con una espada y se lo llevó" –concluyó aún apuntando con el dedo en dirección al lugar.

- (("Tange-San, eres un torpe ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras esperabas?")) -pensó nerviosamente sin saber cómo hacer para sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza a Naoko.

- "Además no es sólo en ese terreno…" –continuó emocionada la chica sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su interlocutor- "También me dijeron que han visto cosas raras en los alrededores… siempre con esa misteriosa aparición que brilla en rojo…"

- "Mira, me estoy hartando de tus parloteos" –la interrumpió Kenzo bruscamente, con ese brillo rojizo en las pupilas que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos- "Si no quieres largarte me da igual, puedo matarte a ti también" –de sus manos surgió un báculo color rojo metálico con un cristal negro en la punta y varios picos a su alrededor que figuraban un sol entrelazado con una luna abstracta, ambos de un color escarlata ahumado. De su bolsillo sacó un par de cartas parecidas a las de Sakura pero en blanco y negro.

Syaoran no sabía si invocar su espada o esperar a que Naoko se desmayara de la impresión. Sin embargo esto no ocurrió ya que la chica se apresuró a sacar su cámara de video (no tan moderna y profesional como la de Tomoyo) totalmente convencida de que ésa era una oportunidad única en la vida. La decisión de invocar o no la espada fue tomada por Kenzo, ya que al lanzar uno de sus ataques contra los dos jóvenes, el pequeño lobo no tuvo más alternativa que conjurar un contraataque para proteger la vida de la inoportuna chica. Ella gritaba histérica temiendo por su vida entre los brazos del chico que la había cargado para ponerla fuera del alcance de un segundo ataque, la cámara y todas sus cosas yacían olvidadas en el suelo.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la residencia de la familia Kinomoto, una joven de mirada esmeralda lavaba los trastes de la cena mientras su pequeño guardián amarillo bajo la forma de un peluche con alas volaba sobre su cabeza devorando una gelatina. Su hermano mayor no había llegado a cenar y su padre estaba encerrado en su estudio, demasiado ocupado con sus investigaciones como para siquiera voltear a ver la bandeja de comida que su hija le había llevado. Uno de los platos se deslizó por sus manos pero ella lo detuvo justo antes de que chocara contra el fregadero, estaba como "ida" desde que volvió de la escuela… había llegado corriendo a su habitación con una sonrisa deslumbrante y la mirada perdida, llegó a abrazar el osito y dio vueltas hasta que cayó mareada en la cama, donde sonreía con los ojos cerrados, desde entonces parecía no escuchar nada acerca del mundo exterior y hacía las cosas como por inercia sin enfocar la mirada ni borrar esa misteriosa sonrisa de su rostro.

- "Sakurita" –la llamó Kero tratando de hacer que dejara de enjabonar un vaso con el que llevaba casi media hora, la espuma comenzaba a desbordarse hacia el piso- "¡OYEEE!"

- "¿Hoe?" –la chica volvió en sí y soltó el vaso sorprendida pero lo volvió a agarrar antes del impacto- "¿Me llamabas, Kero-Chan?"

- "Es que has estado muy perdida todo el día" –dijo él después de tragar un bocado de gelatina- "Te hablo y no me escuchas, hasta me comí tu comida, la de tu hermano (que serviste distraídamente) y doble ración de postre frente a tu cara y ni siquiera me dijiste que soy un glotón."

- "¡Así que tú fuiste!" –reclamó ella con el ceño fruncido- "¡Estaba segura de que todavía había Okonomiyaki en mi plato!"

- "Je, je, je, je" –rió nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la frente y ocultándose tras la cuchara- "Bueno, pero el caso es…" –cambió el tema con una expresión grave y tono preocupado fingiendo seriedad para distraer a su ama- "que me preguntaba si habías sentido algo extraño últimamente."

- "¿Hoe?" –a la chica le aparecieron muchos signos de interrogación pero después adoptó una postura seria- "Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, hay una nueva presencia mágica que no había sentido antes… no he hablado mucho al respecto con…" –su rostro se ruborizó y se sumió de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía- "… Syaoran" –finalizó con una voz que más bien parecía un suspiro.

- "No, no, no, ¡No el mocoso otra vez!" –se lamentó el muñequito pensando que la Card Master no podría escucharlo ya que estaba fantaseando de nuevo- "Desde que volvió no has hecho más que hablar de él y no entiendo por qué… no es más que un MO-CO-SO"

- "¡Syaoran no es ningún mocoso!" –exclamó ella saliendo violentamente de su trance y abalanzándose sobre el sorprendido peluche amarillo- "Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no le digas así."

- "¡No, por favor Sakura, no me mates!" –imploraba en voz baja apretando los ojos y ocultándose detrás de los restos de gelatina que había en su plato.

Pero el golpe de gracia no llegó nunca, en lugar de eso, un silencio sepulcral invadió toda la casa. Cuando el guardián abrió los ojos, descubrió frente a él el rostro preocupado de su ama, quien miraba hacia arriba con la mirada perdida en un gesto de concentración. Murmuró algo acerca de sentir una presencia mágica muy poderosa y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, ni siquiera habían pasado cinco segundos cuando ya iba bajando los escalones de dos en dos con su mazo de cartas firmemente agarrado con una mano y con la otra apretaba la llave y el dije que llevaba colgados del cuello. Llegó a la entrada a ponerse los patines después de guardar las cartas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ni siquiera se detuvo a ponerse el casco o las rodilleras, en cuanto se los hubo abrochado, salió disparada sin voltear hacia Kero quien la siguió fielmente pero con un gesto de preocupación. Sakura patinó como si su vida dependiera de ello a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la magia, era muy leve pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir.

En el lote baldío se había desencadenado una pelea bastante pareja, ambos contendientes estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas y ninguno de ellos parecía ceder terreno. Pequeñas heridas visibles en el cuerpo de cada uno y las ropas ligeramente rasgadas. El joven de Hong Kong no lo había notado desde el principio pero su atacante japonés vestía una túnica larga y negra que le cubría los pies, decorada con pequeñas estrellas color rojo quemado y con el mismo símbolo del cetro dibujado en la espalda brillando en plata. Había estado contraatacando con su carta de agua que expulsaba un líquido ligeramente carmín pero bastante ácido al contacto con la piel, por lo que ahora el chico chino presentaba ligeras quemaduras. Trataba de acercarse para iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero el muchacho de cabello ondulado invocó una carta de bosque de la cual salió una enredadera con espinos venenosos que envolvió a su contrincante rasguñándolo en el acto, se acercó a él para contemplarlo vulnerable y saborear el momento. Syaoran le devolvió la mirada con furia estrujando iracundamente el mango de su espada, tanto el arma como su brazo se encontraban inmovilizados por la planta.

- "¿Quién está ahí?" –se escuchó una voz femenina desafiante desde abajo donde se encontró con su amiga de la primaria en estado de shock (el árbol había crecido mucho y los dos chicos se encontraban en lo alto de la copa de éste)

- "Kinomoto-San" –dijo en voz baja Kenzo, reconociendo la voz, pero hablando con una que no podía sonar menos parecida a la suya- "Ella no puede saber esto" –ahora se distinguía un ligero tono de pánico.

El árbol se desvaneció pero de él solamente cayó un cuerpo que aterrizó hábilmente de pie con movimientos felinos, una espada china en la mano y vestido con el uniforme de la secundaria ligeramente maltratado (diluido con ácido y rasgado por los espinos). Los ojos marrones del muchacho la miraron con preocupación y sorpresa, ella corrió hacia él y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, el cuerpo femenino temblaba entre los brazos del chico y él la abrazó con más fuerza tratando de tranquilizarla. Con los ojos buscó al muchacho contra el que había estado peleando pero parecía haberse diluido junto con las ramas del árbol. A lo lejos, oculto entre el follaje de otro árbol que no podría decirse a ciencia cierta si había estado desde siempre o simplemente era producto de un hechizo, yacía un joven que los observaba aprensivamente con su mirada color miel. La voz indignada del pequeño guardián se quejaba siendo ignorado como si formara parte de los sonidos de fondo de la noche.

- "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí a esta hora, Syaoran?" –cuestionó la joven sin dejar de temblar y al borde de las lágrimas- "¡¿Y por qué estás herido! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí! ¡¿Qué tiene Naoko-Chan! ¡¿QUÉ ERA ESA COSA!"

- "¡Mocoso! ¡Suelta a Sakura inmediatamente!" –exclamaba desesperado agitando las patitas casi con la misma intensidad de las alas- "¡No tienes que acercarte tanto para explicarle!" –se interpuso entre ellos pero sólo logró ser aplastado cuando se volvieron a aproximar, seguían ignorándolo.

- "Tranquilízate Ying-Fa, por favor" –respondió el aludido con una voz muy cálida- "No es nada grave, lo siento, no quise asustarte"-volteó a ver a la otra chica con un gesto de preocupación- "Yanagizawa-San vino aquí en busca de cosas paranormales y parece que finalmente logró encontrarlas."

Ella se calmó y juntos caminaron hacia su casa después de haber llevado a Naoko a la suya. Aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero el muchacho no se dejaba de preguntar cómo demonios le había hecho el _japonesito_ para conseguir esas cartas y una idea aún más perturbadora lo estaba molestando como un mosquito que sólo espera un descuido para picar: ¿Había creado esas cartas él mismo? La posibilidad de que ya hubiese alcanzado ese nivel de magia hacía que le dieran escalofríos, si hacía sólo tres días que había empezado a sentir magia emanando de él ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera podido reunir tanto poder? Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero Syaoran había tomado una decisión. La miró decidido una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta, ella notó que había algo extraño y se le quedó viendo intrigada. Mandó a Kero a su cuarto con una voz autoritaria y lo amenazó con no darle postre en un mes si seguía molestando por lo que el pequeño felino dorado voló cabizbajo y resignado hacia donde lo envió su ama.

Mientras tanto entre la vegetación crecida del lote baldío un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos claros sufría tanto de celos como de desesperación por no saber si había sido visto. Por ser delatado no se preocupaba ya que pensaba que si su secreto era revelado, él no dudaría en "revelar" también el de su rival. Sin embargo le preocupaba mucho la reacción de la chica ¿Qué diría al respecto? ¿Los rechazaría? Estaba seguro de que no, ella era demasiado dulce como para hacer algo tan cruel e injusto pero ¿Les tendría miedo? ¿Pensaría en ellos como en algún tipo de criaturas amorfas? ¿Los seguiría tratando igual por lástima? Por un lado se sentía aliviado al saber que de ser así, por lo menos su amor por Syaoran se vería debilitado por la decepción pero por otro, si ese hecho era tan poderoso como para destruir algo tan fuerte como lo que había entre ellos, resultaba terrorífico imaginar lo que haría con una relación tan frágil como la que había entre Sakura y él. Tampoco soportaba la posibilidad de que ella lo mirara con lástima en sus pupilas color esmeralda, preferiría morir antes de que eso sucediera…

- "¿Recuerdas la presencia extraña de la que me has estado preguntando?" –cuestionó gravemente Syaoran a la flor de cerezo tomándola de las manos una vez que estuvieron solos frente a la casa de ésta- "Hay algo que ha estado sucediendo desde hace tres días."

- "Sí" –respondió la Card Master sin dudarlo sintiendo cómo la preocupación comenzaba a apoderarse de ella- "Pero no logro ubicar de dónde viene, aunque cada segundo que pasa se hace más fuerte" –bajó la mirada dudando si exteriorizar lo que ella pensaba que eran simples especulaciones- "Por un momento me pareció sentir que venía de…"

- "Pues yo sé de dónde viene" –replicó el chico un poco apenado, la verdad es que ahora sabía que sin su ayuda no podría vencerlo- "Lo que no me explico es cómo sucedió" –ella frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la boca- "Es uno de nuestros compañeros, pero es imposible que haya adquirido poderes mágicos si no los tenía desde un principio."

- "Pero en el salón no hay nadie con poderes mágicos" –dijo ella ahora tapándose la boca con ambas manos y mirando al piso tratando de recordar- "Durante estos dos años que he estudiado aquí no he sentido ninguna presencia."

- "No existe ningún tipo de magia que se pueda adquirir de la nada" –continuó el muchacho- "Lo sé porque Meiling la ha buscado hasta el cansancio desde que éramos muy niños."

- "Pero es posible que sí los haya tenido antes sin darse cuenta" –supuso la antigua Card Captor recordando cuando ella abrió por primera vez el libro de Clow- "Y que ahora simplemente hubiese habido algo que los desarrollara ¿No es cierto?"

- "Sí, podría ser" –susurró el chico dubitativo con una expresión de frustración, mirando al piso- "El problema es que su poder aumenta demasiado rápido y me temo que ya no puedo hacerle frente yo solo" –la última frase le costó particular trabajo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- "Hay algo que no entiendo" –proclamó ella poniéndole las manos en los hombros al muchacho para atraer su atención- "¿Cuál es el problema? No tiene por que ser un peligro sólo porque es demasiado poderoso… a menos de que…"

- "…" –Syaoran asintió en silencio para confirmar la idea que había surgido repentinamente en la inocente mente de la chica- "Hay algo extraño con él…" –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- "Eso significa que…" –la idea aún no estaba muy bien definida en su cabeza o simplemente se rehusaba a creerla- "¿Él te ha atacado?"

- "Ya es muy tarde, monstruo" –los interrumpió bruscamente la voz de Tôuya quien llegaba de casa de Yukito- "Métete de una vez antes de que la falta de sueño te altere y empieces a destrozar la casa con tus patas."

- "¡HERMANO!" –le reclamó la chica indignada pero se calmó enseguida al notar al joven de ojos marrones quien seguía hundido en sus pensamientos- "Ahorita entro, tu cena está en un traste dentro del microondas" –agregó hacia su hermano mayor sin voltearlo a ver.

Tôuya notó el tono preocupado en la voz de su pequeña hermana por lo que decidió no importunarlos (¡¿Tôuya siendo considerado tratándose de Syaoran! Oo) y entró a la casa, pero no sin refunfuñar algo acerca de que no se tardara demasiado. El chico de cabello revuelto y ojos marrones decidió que era mejor no meter a la chica en problemas con su hermano mayor y se despidió de ella pidiéndole que no se preocupara (("Encontraremos una solución. Si tú estás conmigo, estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien")) ella le sonrió agradecida y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se separaron y la joven Card Master se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta observando triste y preocupada la silueta del muchacho desaparecer en el horizonte. Luego entró a la casa para encontrarse con el estudiante universitario, quien comía su cena sin calentar parado en la cocina con la mirada perdida, tenía la cadera recargada sobre la meseta que sostenía el horno.

- "¿Cómo está Yukito-San?" –inquirió la hermanita tratando de no sonar demasiado triste.

- "Mal" –respondió secamente el aludido- "Ya tiene varios días enfermo y cada vez está más débil" –la voz normalmente indiferente de Tôuya tembló por un momento y estuvo a punto de quebrarse- "Hoy lo llevé al hospital y lo internaron."

- "¡No puede ser!" –exclamó la chica tapándose la boca mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- "¿Puedo ir a verlo?"

- "Mañana" –respondió su hermano guardando la mitad de su cena, no tenía mucho apetito- "Ya no es hora de visitas" –cerró el refrigerador con una expresión distante y subió las escaleras dejando a su pequeña hermana aún horrorizada por la noticia.

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación en donde encontró a Kero. Éste la tranquilizó diciendo que todo estaba bien y que a la mañana siguiente irían a ver al conejo de nieve al hospital. A la joven Card Master le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama preocupada por Yue y por Yukito pues si al último le llegaba a pasar algo, su ángel guardián desaparecería junto con él, abrazaba fuertemente el osito que Syaoran le había dado. A la mañana siguiente llamó por teléfono a él y a Tomoyo, un rato después, cinco minutos antes de que iniciara el horario de visitas en el hospital, los tres chicos ya estaban instalados en la sala de espera con el pequeño león alado oculto en la bolsa de mano de la chica. La joven heredera de la fortuna Daidouji llevaba puesto un vestido ceñido con la falda hasta las rodillas de un color blanco tornasol (que se le ven como brillos lilas) y zapatillas de pulsera, traía el cabello amarrado en una cola y aretes largos plateados. El muchacho traía una playera de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla clara, tenis blancos y cinturón negro. La flor de cerezo por su parte usaba una falda blanca de tablones con una blusa rosa pálido que se amarra en el cuello y botas altas del mismo color, la bolsa donde ocultaba el muñeco era blanca.

- "Ya pueden pasar" –les anunció una sexy enfermera mirando coquetamente al chico- "Tsukishiro-San está en la habitación 202" –agregó consultando la lista que tenía entre sus brazos.

- "Gracias" –replicó Sakura caminando seguida por sus dos acompañantes, temblaba ligeramente pero se calmó cuando el chico chino se puso a su lado y le tomó la mano cariñosamente.

La habitación estaba completamente pintada de blanco y tenía tres camas, dos de las cuales estaban vacías. Frente a ellas, más o menos en una posición céntrica estaba una pequeña televisión prendida en cuya pantalla se veía un programa de cocina, la protagonista hablaba alegremente dando instrucciones mientras preparaba un pastel con pasta de hojaldre. En la cama de en medio estaba el joven de cabello grisáceo ligeramente sentado sobre unas almohadas y con el control remoto en la mano. Los saludó alegremente en cuanto los vio entrar, tenía unos cables con suero conectados en ambos brazos y a su lado una máquina medía los latidos de su corazón, en el fondo se escuchaba su típico "Bip". La antigua Card Captor corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus acompañantes se quedaban en la entrada tímidamente, ella se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo exclamando su nombre aliviada.

- "Estoy bien, Sakura-Chan" –la calmó el muchacho con una voz amable- "Sólo estoy un poco débil pero ya me estoy recuperando, los doctores quieren que me quede un rato más para estar seguros y ya en la tarde deben darme de alta."

- "¡Estaba tan preocupada!" –lloró la chica por fin soltándolo mientras los otros dos chicos se acercaban a ella- "Onii-Chan me dijo que estabas muy mal."

- "No…" –prosiguió él- "Lo que pasa es que To-ya se asustó porque me desmayé mientras platicábamos, los doctores le dijeron que tenía principios de anemia y me internaron. No he estado comiendo bien desde que me enfermé."

- "¿Pero vas a estar bien si te dan de alta hoy en la tarde?" –insistió la chica limpiándose las lágrimas- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "No te preocupes Sakura-Chan" –respondió el estudiante universitario de ojos color caramelo- "Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada… ni a Yue tampoco" –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió más tranquila y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la cama, al lado de ella estaba parado Syaoran con una expresión amable y en la otra silla Tomoyo, sonriendo aliviada de que su amiga se sintiera mejor y el muchacho estuviera fuera de peligro. Hablaron durante un rato hasta que la enfermera se acercó a verificar ciertos datos que le dieron las máquinas y llegó el hermano de Sakura con ropa limpia para su "mejor amigo". Entonces los tres chicos salieron del cuarto después de despedirse del interno, no sin un intercambio de miradas fulminantes por parte del hermano y el prometido de la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. La joven Card Master se sentía ahora mucho más animada, ya que no cargaba con la preocupación de que Yukito estuviera gravemente enfermo, la fiesta que habían planeado desde el inicio de la semana se había instalado en su mente llenándola de alegría. Los tres fueron a la tienda para comprar refrescos y botanas para llevar a la casa del chico mentiroso.

Una vez que llegaron, fueron recibidos por la joven pareja, una chica de cabello rojizo atado en una trenza entrelazada con listones de colores y ojos de un tono entre avellana y bermellón, vestida con una falda amplia color amarillo y una blusa de tirantes estampada de girasoles, sandalias de plataforma color beige. El muchacho tenía el cabello café oscuro, casi negro y vestía un pantalón beige y una playera color chocolate con un logotipo de una marca conocida de bombones y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello peinado con una raya de lado y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro: por fin podría explayarse con sus despampanantes historias con un público propenso a creerle. Depositaron lo que habían llevado en la cocina y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie más en la casa, una grabadora tocaba música movida pero no estridente desde un rincón de la sala, al poco rato llegaron dos chicas más: una del cabello corto igual de oscuro que el dueño de la casa vestida elegantemente con un vestido color rojo quemado de manga y falda larga, botas cortas blancas y una bolsa de mano del mismo color, sus ojos cafés profundos destellaron cuando saludó amablemente. La otra tenía cabello castaño no tan oscuro pero le llegaba hasta los hombros y muy lacio recogido con una diadema azul cielo y anteojos grandes y redondos. Estaba vestida con una blusa de cuello "V" y mangas de tres cuartos y un pantalón blanco pescador, sus zapatos bajos color azul marino al igual que su bolsa de mano.

Estuvieron un rato hablando amenamente, actualizándose con respecto a los nuevos acontecimientos de sus vidas y lo que había cambiado desde que se vieron por última vez. Después de que se tenía un panorama general acerca de las vidas de los presentes, la conversación dio un giro repentino, transformándose casi en un interrogatorio para el recién llegado de Hong Kong, que era de quien menos sabían. El sonrojado muchacho respondía con monosílabos las preguntas emocionadas de sus ex compañeras de clases mientras el chico mentiroso enhilaba en su mente alguna alocada historia para contarles. Al cabo de un rato, tanto el pequeño lobo como la flor de cerezo veían sorprendidos y con los ojos muy abiertos al regocijado chico de cabello oscuro y ojos cerrados; esto exasperó enormemente a su novia, quien, buscando desesperadamente por una forma sutil de interrumpir su obviamente absurda mentira, no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la Card Master. Un leve gritito de emoción se le escapó involuntariamente, atrayendo la atención de los presentes y a la vez interrumpiendo en seco el relato del anfitrión.

- "¡Sakura-Chan!" –fue lo primero que pudo salir de su boca cuando se repuso de la impresión- "¡¿Es eso un anillo de compromiso!" –su novio bajó ligeramente la cabeza, decepcionado de que le hubiesen arrebatado el momento de gloria.

- "¿Hoe?" –la aludida parecía estar un poco distraída pero eso no evitó que se ruborizara- "Pues… sí…" –agregó sonriendo ampliamente, un poco cohibida y un poco divertida por el sonrojo de su prometido- "Apenas ayer nos comprometimos" –todas las chicas a excepción de cierta amatista se agruparon a su alrededor para ver el anillo de cerca.

- "Estaba esperando a que lo notaran para poder escuchar la historia otra vez" –agregó la chica de ojos azules desde su asiento, con una complacida sonrisa mientras recordaba la larga plática que había tenido con su amiga, la tarde del día anterior- "¡Todo esto es tan maravilloso!"

- "¡Sí, sí, sí!" –exclamaba emocionada la pelirroja sin poder contener su alegría, Rika sonreía maternalmente apoyándola de una forma más reservada aunque la joven de los anteojos se puso súbitamente seria- "¡Yo también quiero saberlo todo!"

Estuvieron interrogándolos de una forma casi hambrienta, hasta que Naoko decidió que era suficiente y de una forma disimulada, cambió el disco del estéreo por uno de música más movida. Al poco rato, todos estaban bailando divertidamente a excepción de Syaoran, quien se quedó apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con su vaso en la mano, mirando a la joven de ojos verdes. Todas las chicas se habían puesto realmente locas y bailaban brincando entre los sillones gritando y cantando a todo pulmón, nunca había sido testigo de algo como aquello pero de alguna forma le agradaba mucho ver a su novia divertirse tanto, especialmente después de haberla visto tan afligida por la salud del conejo de nieve. Hasta Rika, que era la más adulta de todas se encontraba ahora parada sobre la mesa de centro de la sala cantando con un cepillo que se había encontrado tirado por ahí simulando ser un micrófono. Las otras le hacían coro desde abajo sin dejar de bailar como poseídas. Takashi se acercó a él con un vaso de refresco en la mano y con la misma sonrisa deleitada que había adquirido desde que los vio cruzar la puerta.

- "Más te vale no haberles puesto algo en las bebidas, Li-Kun" –bromeó el joven de cabello oscuro ampliando aún más la sonrisa, mientras balanceaba distraídamente el vaso, girando la muñeca y haciendo tintinear los cubos de hielo al golpear con el vidrio.

- "…" –el aludido se limitó a sonreír tímidamente lanzándole una mirada sospechosa- "¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso, Yamazaki-Kun?" –arqueó una ceja en un gesto que era acusador y divertido al mismo tiempo.

- "Nada, nada" –rió el aludido tomando un sorbo de su vaso, el gesto tan amigable y cálido en su usualmente frívolo amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa- "¿Por qué no vienes y te diviertes con nosotros?" –agregó asentando su refresco en la mesa de la sala y riendo un poco más.

El joven de Hong Kong sonrió más ampliamente y siguió a su compañero hacia donde las chicas hacían su desastre…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir acerca de este capítulo más que espero que les parezca entretenido y que sacie un poco las dudas que habían surgido en capítulos anteriores. Espero no estar decepcionando a nadie y gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, aunque tristemente tengo que anunciar que de ahora en adelante tardaré un poco más en subir nuevos capítulos (quizá les ayudaría ponerme en "story alert" para los que estén registrados en jeje ---- si claro, como si realmente a alguien le interesara tanto el desenlace de esta historia)_

_Ya saben que para cualquier cosa, mi dirección de correo electrónico está disponible para ustedes o me pueden contactar vía review. Gracias._

_LunaGitana_


	8. La Pelea Final

**Capítulo 8 "La Pelea Final"**

"_La Verdadera Cara Del Enemigo"_

La chica abrió los ojos verdes perezosamente, nuevamente tendría que ir a la escuela. La alarma del reloj despertador comenzó a sonar y el leoncito con alas dio vueltas en su cama quejándose. Su ama se levantó a apagarlo resignadamente y se encaminó hacia el baño tallándose los ojos, se lavó los dientes aún adormilada y se peinó para después darse cuenta de que seguía en pijama y ya se encontraba a la mitad del camino hacia el comedor. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que inició el curso escolar pero ella aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener que levantarse (como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho de buena gana), se puso el uniforme y bajó a desayunar. Su hermano le dirigió su habitual saludo y ella le asentó la acostumbrada patada matutina en la espinilla. El señor Kinomoto los observaba divertido mientras freía unas croquetas de pulpo para el almuerzo de sus hijos. A la chica le extrañó que el goloso guardián no hubiera bajado a desayunar y decidió subirle la comida a la habitación, después de todo él se había esmerado ayudándola a limpiar la casa el día anterior.

- "Kero-Chan, te traje el desayuno" –exclamó con una sonrisa al entrar a la habitación, sosteniendo entre sus manos una charola- "¿Por qué no bajaste?"

- "Hoy no, Sakura" –respondió el muñequito tapándose con su frazada y dándole la espalda- "No me siento muy bien."

- "¡Oh, lo siento mucho, esto es mi culpa!" –se lamentó la chica asentando la bandeja en la cama y acercándose al cajón donde yacía su pequeño guardián- "No debí haberte explotado tanto ayer ¿Estás enfermo?" –inquirió dudosa, no sabía si las criaturas mágicas se podían enfermar.

- "No es eso" –respondió el aludido haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantarse un poco- "Revisa tus cartas por favor."

- "¿Mis cartas?" –dudó la chica pero luego se alarmó al descubrir que el mazo estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba- "No están todas, me falta casi la mitad… watery, wood, time, shadow, firey, dream, maze, mirror, fly, ninguna de ellas está"

- "Monstruo, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela" –la llamó la voz fría de Tôuya desde el primer piso- "Voy a tener que llevarte en mi moto, pero apúrate o llegaré tarde a la universidad..."

- "¡Gracias Onii-Chan!" –exclamó ella aún preocupada por sus cartas- "¡Ya voy!" _(("Ahora que lo pienso, desde que empezaron las clases he estado usando las cartas más que de costumbre, quizá no debí hacerlo, Syaoran siempre me decía que la magia no debe utilizarse para solucionar los problemas de las personas"))_

- "Con tu peso la moto avanza más lento" –agregó sarcásticamente- "Así que baja ya."

Como si se hubiera arrojado desde el segundo piso, el pie de Sakura llegó instantáneamente a estrellarse con la cara de su hermano mayor. Una vez que la chica se bajó de la motocicleta en la secundaria le agradeció a su hermano con una cálida sonrisa. Ella sabía que aunque él se portara odioso y grosero la mayoría del tiempo, realmente la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella. Al entrar al salón se fue a sentar junto a su querida prima y mejor amiga con la que se puso a platicar después de haber tomado de la mano a Syaoran y "arrastrarlo" con ella para que se uniera a la conversación, cosa que no logró. El muchacho solamente se quedó sentado en la silla mientras la flor de cerezo estaba en la paleta y frente a ellos reía alegremente la chica de ojos azul rey. El maestro no tardó en llegar y el joven de ojos marrones tuvo que volver a su asiento, detrás de su ya muy detestado compañero de mirada color miel. Las clases pasaron sin novedades, pero a la hora del receso, el muchacho le dijo a las chicas que tendría que irse a la universidad de Tokio (TOUDAI) para participar en las olimpiadas de matemáticas para las cuales lo había estado preparando el profesor Yamanaka, se despidió prometiendo volver para la hora de la salida y, después de desearle suerte, las primas fueron a sentarse en una banca cerca del salón.

- "Espero que Li-Kun gane" –comentó divertida la chica de largo cabello violáceo- "¿Pero qué te pasa Sakura-Chan? Te veo muy preocupada el día de hoy."

- "Son mis cartas" –confesó la aludida dándose cuenta de que no le quedaba otro remedio- "Hoy Kero-Chan me dijo que se sentía mal y me pidió que revisara las cartas y cuando me di cuenta, me faltaban casi la mitad de ellas… con razón él está tan débil y cuando le iba a pedir ayuda a Syaoran, descubrí que él está demasiado ocupado con la cosa esa de matemáticas. No quise agregarle una preocupación más" –agregó tristemente- "Ya es mucho con eso del trabajo y los chicos que siguen insistiéndole para que entre al equipo de baloncesto… menos mal que ya no está dándole asesorías a Kim-San" –la última frase la dijo casi en un susurro y enseguida los ojos se le opacaron.

- "Son unos necios" –se quejó graciosamente la joven Daidouji- "Pareciera que no entienden nada… siguen insistiendo a pesar de que Li-Kun lleva casi un mes rechazándolo. Pero volviendo al tema de las cartas…" –sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento- "¿Eso significa que tendrás que volver a capturarlas como cuando eran cartas Clow y estaban sueltas causando destrozos por toda la ciudad?" –tuvo mucho cuidado de omitir la parte de la coreana, pues no se trataba de un tema agradable.

_((FLASHBACK DE SAKURA))_

_Es una mañana aparentemente como cualquier otra, la chica de ojos color verde jade está platicando alegremente con su mejor amiga de larga cabellera azabache acerca de la fiesta del día anterior, nadie más que la amatista puede notarlo, pero la joven de cabello corto está un poco triste porque su prometido se encuentra dándole asesorías de matemáticas a una chica de primer año en esos momentos. Un grupo de compañeras de clase se acerca atraídas por la plática y descubren con gran sorpresa las buenas nuevas del compromiso, algunas dan un cierto respingo de envidia pero lo disimulan bastante bien, admirando escandalosamente el anillo y bombardeando con preguntas a la sonrojada jovencita. La puerta del salón se abre violentamente y en el umbral aparece una agresiva chica de cabello color ébano y una iracunda mirada color amarillo ocre, que no se puede ver menos intimidante ni siquiera por los toques color rosa chicle que cruzan su cabeza._

_- "¿Cómo te atreviste?" –parece haber perdido la cordura, se acerca amenazante sin darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su comportamiento- "¡Embrujaste a Li-Sempai y lo amarraste a ti obligándolo a comprometerse contigo!" –un puño se levanta lanzándose con fuerza hacia el rostro de la chica, todos están demasiado impactados como para reaccionar._

_- "…" –el golpe se impacta con la palma de la mano del chico de ojos marrones, que alcanzó a llegar en el último momento, sin embargo, la coreana sigue dentro de su trance- "Sakura no hizo nada de eso" –se apresura a interponerse entre ellas para evitar futuros ataques por parte de la chica de primer año- "Yo le pedí que se casara conmigo porque yo quise" –algunas chicas presentes se sonrojan y el muchacho de cabello ondulado y ojos color miel enrojece de la furia._

_- "¡Pero, Li-Sempai!" –comienza a balbucear la chica, con los ojos tan cristalizados que amenaza con soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento- "¿Qué hay de nosotros¿Qué hay de todo el tiempo que hemos compartido?" –la gran mayoría de los presentes no lo sabe, pero durante todas las sesiones de asesorías, la chica ha estado coqueteando sutilmente con el muchacho y provocándolo sin éxito alguno a pesar de no haber dejado de insistir en ningún momento._

_- "No ha pasado nada de eso" –se limita a decir el muchacho, evitando entrar en detalles por respeto al honor de su compañera, a pesar de que él ha notado cierto interés no académico por parte de la jovencita, en parte se siente un poco culpable por no haber sabido dejar bien claro que no tiene ningún tipo de interés en ella._

_Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por todo el rostro de la chica mientras ésta intenta traspasar la defensa del muchacho para golpear a la flor de cerezo, el pequeño lobo la sostiene de las muñecas para evitar que siga lanzando puñetazos mientras el líquido dibuja líneas negras con el maquillaje corrido sobre las mejillas de Ahiko. Finalmente decide soltarla y permite que uno de los puños de la chica se estrelle directamente en su afligido rostro, decidiendo dejar que ella desquite toda su frustración sobre él. El sentir la piel del muchacho contra sus nidillos hace que la coreana despierte de su trance y se cubra la boca horrorizada por haber herido al chico a pesar de que éste aparenta ni siquiera haber sentido el impacto. Sale corriendo del aula tras balbucear una disculpa y todos los presentes quedan en absoluto silencio, a pesar de que todos parecen estar cuchicheando entre ellos con las miradas. Sin embargo, Kenzo permanece en su lugar sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, temeroso de ser rechazado por la chica de sus sueños e impotente ante el nuevo compromiso._

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

- "Si me permite bella señorita…" –las interrumpió una voz bastante conocida- "Me gustaría hablar un momento en privado con Kinomoto-San" –la aludida salió de sus pensamientos con un ligero brinquito, justo cuando su abatimiento estaba siendo desplazado por el recuerdo del pequeño lobo consolándola y preguntándole si estaba bien después de haber sido atacada por Ahiko.

- "¿Pasa algo malo, Tange-San?" –preguntó inocentemente alarmada la chica de mirada esmeralda mientras se paraba de su asiento- "No has estado siendo tú últimamente."

- "No, no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar" –le aseguró mientras caminaba con ella hacia un lugar donde no hubiera gente después de que Tomoyo les hubo dicho que por ella no había problema- "Bueno, al menos eso me gustaría pensar."

- "¿Qué ocurre, Tange-San?" –insistió ella poniéndose un poco nerviosa- "No le des tantas vueltas, dilo de una vez" –a pesar de que a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada, no podía dejar de notar ciertas miradas recelosas que las chicas de la secundaría solían dirigirle de vez en cuando desde que se enteraron de su compromiso con el chico de Hong Kong, afortunadamente, las miradas no pasaban a más y ninguna de ellas había sido lo suficientemente impulsiva como para intentar interponerse entre ellos.

- "Sé que vas a asustarte pero necesito decírtelo" –dijo angustiado después de tragar saliva- "Esto se está saliendo de control y necesito que lo sepas antes de ir a pedirle ayuda a Li-San" –y es que desde que se había enterado del compromiso de la flor de cerezo con el pequeño lobo, se le había ido el interés por todo eso, el problema era que no sabía cómo salir. Dolorosamente y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que jamás tendría oportunidad de quebrantar la relación que había entre la Card Master y el chico de Hong Kong.

- "Me estás asustando" –repuso la chica cada vez más inquieta- "Por favor ya dime qué es lo que pasa, quizá yo también pueda hacer algo."

- "No estoy seguro de que nadie pueda hacer algo" –musitó cabizbajo el joven, jugueteando sus manos nerviosamente- "Lo único que quiero es que me sigas aceptando después de saberlo" –a pesar de que se había resignado ante la invencible relación de S+S, eso no significaba que su amistad con la maestra de cartas hubiera dejado de ser importante para él.

- "No me imagino que podría ser tan malo" –respondió ella tratando de sonreír para calmarlo pero siendo traicionada por sus propios sentimientos de ansiedad.

- "Kinomoto-San, sé que esto te va a sonar ridículo y quizá hasta un poco infantil pero tienes que creerme…" –dijo gravemente poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y mirándola a los ojos profundamente, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación antes de tomar aire- "Tengo poderes mágicos" –soltó tímidamente lo más rápido que pudo, seguro de que ella iba a reírse en su cara.

- "¿Era eso?" –exclamó ella aliviada, la carcajada nunca llegó- "Pensé que nunca me lo dirías, Syaoran y yo ya lo habíamos sentido desde hace mucho tiempo" –en su rostro ahora había una sincera sonrisa.

- "¿Li-San?" –balbuceó el muchacho, consternado- _(("¿Qué está pasando¿Kinomoto-San¡¿Kinomoto-San es una de ellos!"))_ -pensó alarmado, los ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas, realmente había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Como si de un Syaoran de diez años se tratara, Kenzo salió corriendo dejando a Sakura sorprendida. Estaba más que impresionado por el reciente descubrimiento ¿Por qué ella? Ahora le quedaba un poco más claro el por qué de la interrupción de su última pelea… ella no había llegado ahí por casualidad, había sido guiada por su propia magia. Aunque él no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el asunto (él no poseía la capacidad de sentir presencias mágicas, de otro modo no estaría tan pasmado) pero ahora una explosión comenzaba a dar lugar dentro de él. Corrió hasta que sintió que se le reventaban las piernas y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Necesitaba hablar con su apuesto compañero de cabello castaño, quería salir de eso cuanto antes pero en el fondo de su ser, el hecho de que ella también tuviera magia le daba una nueva luz de esperanza.

- "¡No!" –se gritaba a sí mismo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras seguía trotando en zigzag hacia ninguna parte- "¡Ella ama a Li-San, si en verdad la quieres debes dejarla ir!"

- _"Pero ella también tiene magia" _–resonaba una molesta vocecilla malvada dentro de su cabeza- _"Esto es una señal… en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable..."_ –por alguna razón esa frase se le había grabado en la mente.

- "¡Déjame en paz!" –gritaba el chico como endemoniado, los estudiantes a su alrededor comenzaban a mirarlo con desconfianza- "¡Ya no más¡Voy a buscar a Li-San, él me ayudará a salir de esto!" –últimamente había estado teniendo este tipo de discusiones consigo mismo, sólo que ahora sentía como que esa voz ya no le pertenecía.

- _"Ya falta poco, no necesitas a Li Syaoran" _–replicó la voz insistente- _"Puedes hacerlo tú sólo, de todos modos él no va a querer ayudarte, después de todo eres su rival."_

- "¡No, no, no!" –se resistía tercamente el chico, golpeando repetidamente un árbol que se encontraba a su paso, un grupo de chicas murmuraba sin dejar de lanzarle miradas recelosas- "Sólo tengo que esperar a que regrese de TOUDAI y él me ayudará… lo sé…" –ahora jadeaba apoyado en el mismo árbol que había estado golpeando.

- "¡Tange-San!" –exclamó la chica de corto cabello castaño claro desde lejos, corriendo hacia él- "¡Espera por favor¡Dime qué es lo que te pasa, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte!"

- _"¡Aléjate, maestra de cartas!"_ –Kenzo le habló con una voz ronca que ella no reconoció y sus pupilas se tornaron de un intenso color rojo- _"Todavía no es tiempo"_ –se alejó corriendo pero esta vez ella no lo siguió.

El chico se revolvió incómodo en su silla, por alguna extraña razón no podía concentrarse. Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, lo mejor era terminar de responder los problemas para volver a la secundaria lo más pronto posible, algo en su interior le decía que algo importante estaba a punto de acontecer. La Universidad de Tokio era un lugar muy grande, con jardines alrededor y salones bien equipados. Muchos estudiantes pasaban apurados vestidos de civil y cargando gruesos volúmenes dependiendo de la carrera que se encontraban estudiando. Algunos tenían pinta de intelectuales con grandes anteojos y una computadora portátil en el portafolio. Se concentró lo más que pudo pasándose una mano por los cabellos castaños y se apresuró a responder todas las preguntas, tecleando en su calculadora y escribiendo a una velocidad tan impresionante que los que estaban sentados más cerca de él no pudieron evitar lanzarle miradas nerviosas tanto a él como a su hoja de respuestas.

_ FLASBACK DE SYAORAN _

_En la casa de la familia Yamazaki el ambiente no puede ponerse más "intenso" por decirlo así, Sakura ahora baila sensualmente cerca de Syaoran mientras él lucha contra sus propios instintos para no perder el control. A su vez, Chiharu hace lo mismo con su propio novio alentada por sus otras dos amigas "solteras" (Tomoyo y Naoko) que la secundan rodeando al asustado chico. Rika canta aún con más fuerza una melodía característica de un centro nocturno sosteniendo el cepillo cerca de su boca y disimuladamente imitando algunos pasos de un baile exótico. El calor de la chica de ojos verdes lo invade a pesar de que él se mantiene firme y quieto sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo, poco a poco se va olvidando de la presencia de todos los demás, en su mundo sólo existen ellos dos y lo único que anhela es poder sentirla un poco más cerca. Al cabo de un rato siente que no puede soportarlo y se aleja de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella lo mira cuestionándolo pero comprende el mensaje en sus ojos y se une a Rika dejándolo salir de la sala. _

_Está parado en la terraza tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, la adrenalina aún corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Se encuentra apoyado sobre el barandal mirando hacia el cielo que lentamente se va oscureciendo, casi puede sentir aún el roce de la piel de su prometida y el aroma de su perfume. Una voz coqueta atrae su atención llamándolo por su apellido y sus ojos se cruzan con unos anteojos redondos que ocultan una mirada traviesa, ella se recorre el cabello hacia atrás y se acerca con un caminar bastante inusual en ella. Se para a su lado adoptando la misma postura que él sin que ninguno de ellos pronuncie palabra alguna. Desde el interior de la casa se escucha el sonido de la música, al parecer los demás siguen inmersos en la celebración sin inmutarse por su ausencia. ¿O es que acaso no se han dado cuenta? La chica sonríe ampliamente clavando su mirada café en él. _

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

- _(("No entiendo por qué debería preocuparme por eso"))_ -pensó volviendo a su examen- _(("Ella no va a decirle nada a nadie al respecto"))_ –no alcanzaba a entender claramente por qué precisamente de todas las cosas, tenía que llegar precisamente ese recuerdo a su mente.

Finalmente había terminado, antes que todos los demás, se levantó para entregar el examen recorriendo todo el salón con sus profundos ojos marrones. Salió preguntándose si ya podría irse, mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida para dar tiempo a que lo interceptaran si era necesario, vio pasar al hombre con quien muy a menudo intercambiaba miradas fulminantes. Sin embargo, éste no lo notó, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con una cara de desesperación y en sus brazos llevaba… ¿A una persona inconsciente? Los cabellos negros grisáceos volaban con el viento a la altura del antebrazo de Tôuya mientras los brazos de pálida piel colgaban inertes ¿Esa persona podría ser… la identidad falsa de Yue? Él mismo fue testigo de cómo una luz plateada rodeaba el cuerpo sin conocimiento para luego volar hacia un punto alto en el cielo tomando la forma apenas distinguible de un ángel y desvanecerse hacia el lado de la ciudad donde estaba la casa de los Kinomoto. Nadie parecía haber notado nada, dos chicas corrían tras el hombre de cabello negro pero tenían dificultades para mantener su paso y habían quedado atrás.

Entonces fue cuando lo sintió, un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente y una energía mágica que ya le era bastante familiar emanó de golpe desde la dirección de la secundaria. Nadie más parecía haberlo notado pero él veía claramente como se daba una explosión de flamas negras en medio del cielo, el poder se hacía más fuerte y él no esperó nada más, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como algo dentro de su cuerpo se rompía pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tange-San jamás le haría daño a Sakura, ya que era por ella por quien siempre lo retaba, por lo menos por ella podía estar tranquilo… y en cuanto a las demás personas ¿Qué interés podría tener él en hacerles daño? Eso estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Siguió corriendo ahora aumentando la velocidad _(("¡Rayos, si tan sólo tuviera magia equivalente a la de la carta dash!"))_ pero por suerte tenía una muy buena condición física por el entrenamiento de artes marciales. Finalmente llegó a la estación del monorriel pero no alcanzó a subirse y las puertas se cerraron una fracción de segundo antes de que él llegara, maldijo frustrado mientras el tren se movía. Ya había comenzado a correr en dirección hacia la secundaria, demasiado impaciente como para sentarse a esperar el próximo tren y pensando que no llegaría a tiempo cuando un pequeño animal, entre conejo y zorro se cruzó en su camino.

En la secundaria ya habían tocado el timbre para salir, sólo quedaban dos chicas y un muchacho de cabello café oscuro y ojos color miel. Una de las chicas ahora vestía un extravagante diseño de la que estaba a su lado sosteniendo emocionada una cámara de video. El joven traía puesta una túnica negra con un extraño símbolo en la espalda y un cetro mágico en la mano derecha, pero había algo en su mirada que hacía que la joven de mirada esmeralda se estremeciera sosteniendo valientemente su cetro rosado de una estrella con alas. Lo miraba desafiante aún sin entender el por qué la había atacado con esas llamas rojizas, las cuales no pudo contrarrestar por la ausencia de su carta de agua y tuvo que limitarse a protegerse tanto a sí misma como a su prima con la del escudo. _(("Por mi culpa Kero-Chan no puede venir a ayudarme y si las cosas siguen así, Tomoyo-Chan también estará en peligro ¿Dónde estás, Syaoran?"))_ pensaba desesperada tratando de encontrar la manera de hacerle frente a la nueva amenaza.

- _"Ya faltan muy pocas"_ –dijo la misma voz frívola desde los labios de Kenzo mientras la carta de la tierra y la de los dulces volaban desde el bolsillo de su ama hacia sus manos- "¡No!" –se escuchó la voz del chico por un momento a la vez que sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad por un instante- "_Todas tus cartas serán mías"_ –surgió de nuevo la voz retomando el control.

- "¿Quién eres tú y por qué me quitas mis cartas?" –cuestionó sin titubear la joven Card Master viendo cómo sus dos recién secuestradas cartas comenzaban a perder el color para quedar blanco y negro- "¡Devuélvemelas!"

- _"¿Tus cartas!"_ –se burló riendo socarronamente con una carcajada vacía- _"Éstas cartas eran de Clow Lead y ahora son mías… míralas…"_ –le extendió el manojo de cartas ahora incoloras que tenía en las manos- _"Ya no te reconocen, ahora son como zombies que se mueven a mi merced."_

- "¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?" –lloró desconsolada la chica mirando con dolor a sus queridas cartas- "¡Déjalas en paz!"

El cetro rojo del muchacho brilló tocando con su punta una de las cartas recién adquiridas y toda la tierra de alrededor comenzó a temblar abriéndose grietas bajo los pies de las dos chicas (Kenzo estaba parado sobre un poste de luz… ¿Por qué será que a los villanos les gustan los lugares altos¿Les da un complejo de superioridad o qué?). La chica de largo cabello negro violáceo apagó su cámara y la bajó en busca de un lugar para apoyarse y no caer. Su amiga se dio cuenta y rápidamente invocó a sus cartas flote y escudo para que la transportaran hacia el piso más alto de uno de los edificios más cercanos, donde le pidió que se quedara. Después de recibir una respuesta no muy convencida de su amiga volvió a fijar su atención no sin una sonrisa causada por las ocurrencias de su prima _(("¡Por suerte traje este lente telescópico para grabar todo desde aquí!"))_. Volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras volvía a donde estaba su compañero de clases, utilizando _((The Float))_.

- "¡No, no le haré daño a Kinomoto-San!" –se escuchó la voz de Kenzo mientras bajaba su cetro justo antes de que una ola de líquido escarlata tenebrosamente parecido a la sangre arremetiera contra la susodicha- "Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto… _Oh__, sí que lo tiene_" –se escuchó de nuevo la voz pero ahora proviniendo desde el pecho del joven- _"Ella es la actual maestra de cartas después de todo, y ellas no me pertenecerán completamente hasta que su ama haya muerto"_ –el chorro de agua roja surgió de nuevo atacando con más fuerza sin que el dueño del cuerpo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

- "¡FREEZE!" –invocó la chica con su báculo mágico congelando la ola al instante pero no tardó mucho ya que la carta comenzó a perder el color y el poder para irse a formar parte en la pila de cartas frente al adversario- "¡MIST!"-continuó sin prestar atención pero la escasa niebla que por un momento cubrió la visibilidad, apenas le dio tiempo para distraer a su adversario y correr a toda velocidad para alejarse de su alcance antes de que la carta fuera capturada por él, buscando desesperadamente entre el manojo a la carta de la carrera.

- "¡Kinomoto-San!" –exclamó débilmente el muchacho lanzándole de vuelta la carta que había volado hacia sus manos- "¡Rápido, huye de aquí, llévate tu carta, no podré resistir por mucho tiempo…¡HUYE!"

- "¡Tange-San!" –repuso ella deteniendo su carrera- "¡No puedo dejarte así!" _(("Pero tampoco sé qué más puedo hacer, si tan sólo Kero-Chan estuviera aquí para ayudarme a pensar en un buen plan"))_ -pensó mirándolo desesperada.

- _"Ya me estoy cansando de ti, eres un completo inútil"_ –surgió la voz fría ahora desde los labios del chico, sus ojos se habían cambiado completamente dándole un aspecto de pupila de serpiente y su expresión maligna casi enferma- _"Eres demasiado débil, pero ya no me sirves… por fin puedo deshacerme de ti"_

- "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" –gritó Sakura sin poder detener las lágrimas pero una capa de fuego le impidió acercarse.

La carta del fuego y la del agua se unieron formando una llamarada líquida que la envolvió y estuvo a punto de fundirla entre súplicas desesperadas de un chico que se resistía a morir. Pero esas fueron sus últimas palabras… rogar por ella. Lo único que impidió que la chica de mirada esmeralda compartiera el destino de su compañero de clases fue una ráfaga de viento con un ligero toque de menta que la encerró en una esfera y la levantó fuera del alcance del líquido ácido y ardiente para luego depositarla en el suelo fuera de peligro. El muchacho de Hong Kong corrió inquieto hacia ella y la chica se aventó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada de miedo y preocupación. Él la consoló acariciándola con una mano tiernamente mientras oprimía el mango de su espada con la otra. Una luz salió del pecho de Syaoran para tomar la forma de una carta y flotar frente a su ama. Él le explicó que _(("The Dash"))_ había ido a buscarlo a la universidad y ella la abrazó agradecida porque la carta lo había llevado para ayudarla. La sombra del atacante estaba ahora envuelta en una niebla densa y oscura, no se podía apreciar nada, apenas su silueta caminando hacia ellos, llevaba algo en el brazo, un objeto pequeño y rectangular, fue saliendo poco a poco de la cortina de humo de modo que se fuera apreciando su metálica sonrisa.

- "¿Tange-San?" –preguntó llorosa la muchacha aún refugiada entre los brazos de su novio- "¿Eres tú¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

- _"No, señorita Card Master"_ –le respondió la vacía voz desde los labios del susodicho- _"Él ya no está más en este mundo, es cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezca"_ –arrojó al suelo con desprecio el mismo libro que el imprudente muchacho había utilizado para invocarle y con la otra mano agregó la carta _((The Change))_ a su ya bastante crecida pila de cartas mágicas.

- "¿Quién rayos es usted!" –desafió firmemente el chico de ojos marrones estrechando de forma protectora a la chica que temblaba entre sus brazos- "¿Qué le hizo a Tange-San!"

- _"Mi nombre es Ming Pei, Ieoh"_ –respondió fanfarronamente con una sonrisa destellante- _"Soy un mago de la época de Clow Lead y este muchacho cuyo resto de vida ahora se desvanece lentamente dentro del libro me hizo el favor de traerme de nuevo a la vida, a cambio de la suya"_ –sonrió aún más ampliamente- _"Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que esas cartas serán mías y tú…"_ –agregó mirando maliciosamente a la antigua Card Captor- _"Mi pequeña maestra de Cartas, vas a morir"_ –y les lanzó un ataque de flechas de fuego (combinación de ambas cartas)

- "¿Dónde está Cerberus-San?" –inquirió el chico mientras ambos combinaban los poderes de la carta del escudo con sus talismanes chinos- "¿Por qué no está protegiéndote?"

- "¡Kero-Chan se sentía mal esta mañana! Creo que es porque tanto _((The Earthy))_ como _((The Firey))_ han sido raptadas por este individuo" –replicó la chica sosteniendo en alto su báculo, finalmente comprendiendo la verdadera causa de la debilidad de su guardián- "Lo que no entiendo es dónde está Yue" –frunció el ceño preocupada, perdiendo súbitamente el color al recordar la misteriosa enfermedad de Yukito.

- "Yue-San fue sellado hace unos minutos dentro del libro de cartas" –le explicó el chico expulsando su aura con más fuerza y lanzando un ataque de agua para proteger a la chica- "Lo vi cuando tu hermano llevaba a Tsukishiro-San a la enfermería en Tokio U."

- "Yukito-San" –murmuró la chica frunciendo el ceño- "¡Tange-San!" –exclamó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos para luego dirigirse al pequeño lobo en un suplico- "¡Tenemos que hacer algo¡Si no él morirá¡Tengo que recuperar la carta del cambio para volver a intercambiar sus almas antes de que él muera!"

- "Sí, Tange-San no tiene poderes mágicos" –siguió explicando el chico después de invocar en chino el ataque del remolino de fuego y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas- "Todo este tiempo había estado siendo poseído por Ming Pei-San, por eso no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo dentro del libro" –parecía finalmente haber comprendido el misterio.

- "Pero ¿Qué haremos?" –insistía la chica entrando en pánico- "¿Cómo vamos a recuperar la carta del cambio?"

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Una vez más me he tardado más de lo que me hubiera gustado en actualizar, sin embargo agradezco mucho todos sus reviews, pues me han servido de mucho para agregar uno que otro detallito que me hacía falta. Espero estar contestando satisfactoriamente todas sus dudas y que no queden asuntos sin responder, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar y ¿Por qué no? Quizá aporten su granito de arena para hacer esta historia un poco más creíble (hablando siempre dentro del mundo de fantasía del anime y manga, claro está). _

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero recibir todos sus comentarios, críticas y demás, muchas gracias por leer y por tomar esos pequeños segundos de su tiempo para enviar un review, puede que para ustedes no sea mucho pero hacen que esta pseudo escritora sienta que vale la pena su trabajo. _

_LunaGitana _


	9. El Legado de Clow

**Capítulo 9 "El Legado De Clow"**

"_Las Cartas No Son Objetos Mágicos, Están Vivas Y Tienen Sentimientos"_

- "Usa la carta del trueno" –le indicó el muchacho acercándose un poco más al adversario, lo único que se le ocurría era debilitarlo lo más que se pudiera- "Tenemos que combinar nuestros poderes."

- "¡THUNDER!" –invocó la aludida con su báculo mágico al mismo tiempo que el chico recitaba su conjuro en chino.

Tanto de la carta como del talismán brotaron corrientes eléctricas que se fusionaron rodeando al enemigo y elevándolo por los aires propiciándole una descarga asombrosamente poderosa. Desde el tercer piso de uno de los edificios, una cámara filmaba todo lo ocurrido sostenida por una extasiada chica de cabello largo y ojos azules. Ambos hechiceros sostenían sus instrumentos mágicos sin dejar de expulsar la energía que se conectaba en un punto céntrico para convertirse en una y atacar al enemigo. Finalmente se detuvieron y el recipiente del ataque cayó al suelo con un golpe seco como si se tratara de un saco sin vida. El muchacho no titubeó y le dio instrucciones a su compañera para que invocara un nuevo ataque, era necesario dejarlo lo más débil posible para poder quitarle las cartas, aunque no tenía idea de cómo podría hacerlo. Esta vez utilizaron los poderes del aire y nuevamente azotaron al individuo quien parecía no defenderse (Sakura agregó la carta de las burbujas para darle más poder). Volvió a caer al suelo azotando con más fuerza.

- "Sakura…" –susurró en un quejido apenas audible la voz de Kenzo- "Por favor no hagas esto, no me hagas daño."

- "¡Tú no eres Tange-San!" –gimió la chica con dolor, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del chico de frenillos y ojos color miel, poniendo su cabeza moribunda sobre su regazo- "¿Crees que no reconozco a mi propia carta cuando la veo¡Da la cara Ming Pei-San!"- le reprochó dolida la chica mirando hacia la nada con desprecio.

La carta del espejo tomó su forma original por un momento antes de desvanecerse en el aire y durante ese corto periodo su ama pudo establecer contacto visual con ella. Lo que vio dentro de sus ojos hizo que se le congelaran las entrañas, tenía la mirada vacía, como un cuerpo sin alma… realmente como Ieoh las había descrito… _títeres que se mueven a su voluntad_. No se les veía vida, apretó en su mano la carta que Kenzo le había devuelto en su pequeño intervalo de lucidez. Estaba fría, justo como cuando eran cartas Clow y estaban perdiendo su magia. Entonces lo comprendió de golpe, sus cartas estaban agonizando, ese hombre les estaba quitando la _vida_ al secuestrarlas. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la carta, ésta brilló apenas perceptiblemente y subió su temperatura por un instante pero después bajó mucho más de donde ya estaba. Las cartas que la chica acababa de usar (Thunder, Windy y Bubbles) volaron a las manos del hombre que los observaba a salvo, sentado entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

- "Me hiciste lastimar a _((The Mirror))_" –afirmó la chica con una expresión sombría mientras al muchacho chino se le hervía la sangre de furia al verla así- "¡Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar¡Syaoran, agua!" –le indicó a su compañero sacando cinco cartas y lanzándolas al aire- "¡CLOUD¡SNOW¡STORM¡WAVE¡RAIN!" –recitaba sin tomar aire con una mirada de ira.

El aludido dudó por un momento, a sabiendas de que la chica no tenía en su poder la carta del agua pero decidió confiar en ella y sacó su talismán invocándolo con la espada, al igual que ella, agregó al mismo tiempo el del aire (compatible con la carta de la tormenta) y un poco de fuego para derretir la nieve. Toda la magia congenió y se unió como si se tratara de pequeños engranes cada uno en su lugar haciendo la combinación perfecta. El ataque fue preciso, mortal, pero el enemigo fue más rápido… fue necesario un simple movimiento, sólo mantenerse fuera del alcance para ganar un poco de tiempo… sólo un poco. Entonces sucedió. La sonrisa metálica brilló al mismo tiempo que sus pies tocaban el suelo, la mitad de la fuerza del ataque permaneció durante un segundo más antes de que el joven hechicero soltara su espada dejándola caer casi sin reparar en ello para ir corriendo a detener la caída de la persona más importante para él.

- "¡Sakura!" –sus brazos la detuvieron en el aire justo antes del impacto con el suelo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera plácidamente dormida- "¡Sakura, por favor despierta!" –la apretó contra su pecho maldiciendo- (("No debí permitirle que usara cinco cartas a la vez ¡Soy un estúpido! Todo esto es mi culpa")) -pensaba, viendo sin poder hacer nada como las cinco cartas volaban en dirección al mago que sonreía desde el cuerpo de su compañero de ojos color miel.

- "_Ya sólo me faltan unas cuantas más"_ –reía la voz macabra a través de los labios de Kenzo- "_Y podré deshacerme de la señorita Card Master."_

El muchacho observó sudando frío las pocas cartas que quedaban en el bolsillo de la muchacha, quienes habían salido de él y ahora flotaban brillando alrededor de ella en un acto de preocupación por su ama. "_The_ _mist"_ ya estaba cambiada así que no tardó en irse a las manos del mago en cuanto la chica perdió el conocimiento. "_The flower"_, "_The through"_, "_The voice", "The dark", "The light"_ y "_The libra"_ no le servirían para pelear. Por otro lado tenía a "_The create"_ y "_The illusion"_ que quizá serían buenas para crear una distracción y poner a Sakura a salvo. La magia de "_The erase"_ no sería suficiente para vencerlo y mucho menos si la usaba él sin la ayuda de la maestra de cartas. Por otro lado "_The power" "The sword", "The shot", "The arrow"_ y "_The fight"_ eran cartas poderosas para atacar y junto con "_The shield", "The dash"_ y "_The float"_ quizá podría formar una estrategia para pelear aunque sabía que con todo y eso, su poder no era suficiente para derrotar a ese enemigo. Invocó la ayuda de las dos cartas distractoras para llevarse a la chica junto a su amiga de la infancia, la magia no duró mucho y en cuanto la hubo depositado al lado de la alterada muchacha, el enemigo logró ubicarlo tomando en su posesión la carta ilusión y la de la creación.

- "_¿Crees poder derrotarme solo, descendiente de Clow?"_ –río burlescamente Ieoh a través de los labios del estudiante- "_Las cartas no te obedecerán si no eres su amo, y mucho menos si la maestra de cartas sigue con vida."_

- "¡Eso lo veremos!" –replicó el muchacho lanzando una tres cartas al aire para luego tocarlas con la punta de su espada- "¡POWER¡SWORD¡FIGHT!" –recitó con una mirada retadora después de hablarles en chino a las cartas.

La espada de Syaoran se transformó con la magia de la carta cambiando a un color morado peligrosamente parecido al rosa (("¡Rayos! Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es magia de Sakura")) pensó ruborizándose un poco cuando vio unas tímidas alitas brotar de los lados. Del mango emergieron cadenas relucientes que se enroscaron en su brazo derecho y la hoja se hizo ligeramente más fina pero doblemente más fuerte y filosa. En cuanto a pelea y poder, se fusionaron para introducirse en su cuerpo y brillar por un instante en su pecho para luego esparcirse como la sangre entre sus venas. La carta del escudo, que hasta entonces había estado protegiendo a Tomoyo, perdió su poder y se elevó hacia las manos del joven de ojos color miel mientras el muchacho de cabello castaño revuelto y ojos marrones estaba ocupado invocando la magia de las tres cartas.

El joven de Hong Kong se lanzó en un feroz ataque pero su contrincante no tardó mucho en absorber la magia de la carta de la espada, volviendo su arma a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Syaoran no se detuvo por eso y siguió atacando con la ahora restaurada espada mientras el otro invocaba a la carta recién adquirida y aparecía en sus manos un filoso sable que más bien parecía un rústico cuchillo medieval bastante agresivo cuyas hojas resultaron estar dotadas de veneno. Una herida superficial se abrió en la piel del chico chino sin que éste se detuviera pero al poco rato, cayó al suelo tembloroso para volverse a levantar con un coraje mayor a todo razonamiento succionando la sangre y escupiéndola con desprecio. Volvió a atacar ahora con una patada espectacular bloqueando un ataque lateral con su espada, poco a poco la carta de la pelea fue cediendo terreno hasta que perdió el color totalmente. (("¡Maldita sea¡Tengo que hacer algo antes de que este tipo se quede con todas las cartas de Sakura!")). El sudor resbalaba copiosamente por su frente resaltando con el brillo líquido su expresión de consternación, Ieoh lanzó un ataque de artes marciales para probar el poder de la carta que acababa de absorber.

El chico de ojos marrones aprovechó que su rival había concentrado su atención en el movimiento de su cuerpo para atacar la desprotegida muñeca con una patada y el arma del mago cayó al piso con un sonido metálico. Durante un instante, que los ojos color miel se dirigieron al lugar donde la hoja seguía vibrando a causa de la colisión, el muchacho de castaño cabello ligeramente revuelto lanzó un ataque con su espada, la cual atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho de cabello ondulado y quedó clavada en su caja torácica, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos. A pesar de la fuerza de la mirada del chico chino, el otro simplemente sonrió, aún clavado por el arma punzo cortante como si se tratara de un trozo de carne en una brocheta, fue en ese momento en el que el pequeño lobo se dio cuenta que del pecho de su contrincante no brotaba ni una gota de sangre. El mago que poseía el cuerpo de Kenzo se resbaló hacia abajo sin molestarse en sacar la espada de su cuerpo, la cual lo rebanó como si éste fuera de mantequilla, dibujando una honda ranura por donde pasó la hoja que se cerró con la misma facilidad. Llegó hasta el piso y recogió su arma ante el asombro de Syaoran.

- "_Me sorprende que hayas persuadido a las cartas para que te escuchen"_ –comentó divertido el mago blandiendo su espada peligrosamente cerca del cuello del muchacho y fallando por hábiles movimientos de último momento de éste- "_Pero es un poco obvio ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, porque eres descendiente directo de su creador. Es lógico que confíen en ti."_

- "Te tengo malas noticias, Ming Pei-San" –le dijo el aludido como si su interlocutor no hubiese dicho nada- "Ese hechizo que usas está mal" –lanzó una patada hacia la cara de su oponente, quien la detuvo con el antebrazo- "Si sigues así, lo único que vas a lograr es acabar con la magia de las cartas."

- "_¿Crees que no lo había pensado?"_ –respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa peligrosamente burlesca- "_Pero eso solamente sucederá si la señorita Card Master sigue con vida… y eso es algo que no voy a permitir."_

- "¡Como quieras!" –el joven se alejó tomando otra de las cartas y diciendo algo en chino ("_¡Habla con tus hermanas y sácalas del trance!"_)- "¡VOICE!" –sacó otra carta y le volvió a hablar en su idioma natal ("_¡Ayúdala a pasar a través del hechizo del mago!"_)- "¡THROUGH!"

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar el nombre de la segunda carta, sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya en el mango de la espada cuya punta tocaba las cartas, al mirar en dirección a donde ésta provenía, se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Él abrazó a la joven por la espalda dándole el arma y luego sosteniendo con sus manos las de la muchacha (algo así como cuando estaban cambiando las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad en la pelea contra Eriol pero esta vez con la espada en lugar del báculo rosa). La magia voló en espiral dibujando una estela líquida para luego dirigirse exactamente al centro del manojo de cartas en blanco y negro que sostenía Ieoh con la mano de Kenzo, las hizo brillar con su luz plateada y después todas se separaron y formaron un círculo alrededor del chico de cabello ondulado y ojos color miel. Reaccionaron por un momento y se dieron cuenta de que su ama estaba exhausta apoyada entre los brazos del joven descendiente del amo Clow.

- "Por favor resistan" –les decía ella a través de la carta de la voz, luchando a su vez por mantenerse en pie- (("Debo ser fuerte, mis cartas me necesitan")) -pensó tratando de no caer a pesar de que sentía como se le iban todas las fuerzas y su cuerpo se aflojaba en contra de su voluntad- "Yo siempre estaré aquí para ustedes."

Una lágrima brotó de ella cuando sentía que las estaba perdiendo, su cuerpo la traicionaba y la única razón por la que seguía en pie era porque el muchacho la estaba sosteniendo. El poder de la carta de la voz seguía emanando desde la punta de la espada pero ahora se alimentaba más de la magia de él que de la de su ama. Hubo un momento en el que casi perdió la esperanza, sintiendo cómo se le iba el sentido, pero en ningún momento se resignó a perderlas, a pesar de que ya casi perdía la vida, sin embargo, una luz blanca y cálida la rodeó a ella y a sus cartas. Todas las cartas que habían estado en blanco y negro, conmovidas por el sufrimiento y el amor que les profesaba Sakura, tomaron sus verdaderas formas y soltaron su poder hacia el infinito como demostración de apoyo y devoción a su ama, ésta sonrió y de pronto sintió cómo se recuperaba, de una en una fueron desfilando frente a ella para posarse en sus manos, totalmente restauradas a su combinación rosa pálido con dorado. Ella sonrió aliviada recibiéndolas con cariño, había soltado la espada y ahora el chico la tenía agarrada de la cintura, el arma a un costado de él.

- "_¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!"_ –la voz de Ieoh ya no sonaba confiada, un repentino temor se había apoderado de él y no había tenido mucho éxito en disimularlo- "_Regresen a mí¡Cartas Clow!"_ –más que una orden, parecía una súplica desesperada.

- "Ellas ya no son Cartas Clow" –le explicó el chico de ojos marrones con una sonrisa- "Hace más de tres años que todas fueron transformadas a Cartas Sakura" –giró el rostro hacia donde la joven aún tenía la mano extendida recibiendo las cartas y la observó con ternura y nostalgia recordando aquellos tiempos.

- "Y tampoco son objetos que puedas controlar" –agregó la chica mientras una enredadera de verdes hojas se concentraba en la palma de su mano formando una figura rectangular- "Ellas están vivas y tienen sentimientos, no son mis cartas… son mis amigas" –una sonrisa casi maternal se dibujó en sus labios.

Tomoyo filmaba todo desde su lugar seguro a lo lejos, con una lágrima aún rodando por su pálida mejilla, reflejando todo el miedo, la preocupación, la conmoción y la felicidad que estaba experimentando. La última de las cartas era la del cambio, todavía tenía la forma de una criatura con espinas y cola enrollada. Antes de transformarse, se acercó al mago, quien balbuceaba sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y revirtió sus efectos sin necesidad de que su ama se lo pidiera. El alma del mago volvió al libro y enseguida la joven pareja se apresuró a sellarlo, la chica con la carta del candado y el chico con sus talismanes chinos. Finalmente la criatura brilló y se transformó en una carta en las palmas de su joven ama. El chico de cabello café oscuro estaba inconsciente tirado en el piso, ahora vestía nuevamente su uniforme un poco rasgado pero parecía no tener heridas graves. Sin embargo, se preocuparían por él después.

- "Todo ha terminado, mi pequeña Ying Fa" –le dijo cariñosamente el chico mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos- "Si tenemos suerte, ese hombre no saldrá de ahí por un buen tiempo."

- "Pero ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con él?" –preguntó inquieta refugiándose en su pecho- "Si lo dejamos así cualquiera va a poder volver a liberarlo, no importa que no tenga poderes… como pasó con Tange-San"

- "Eso no es…" –comenzó a explicar el muchacho pero se detuvo cayendo al suelo de rodillas a causa del envenenamiento de la espada.

- "¡Syaoran!" –gritó ella arrodillándose frente a él y tomándolo de los hombros, el miraba al piso con las manos apoyadas en él. La joven de cabello largo corría hacia ellos con la cámara aún en la mano- "¡¿Qué pasa¡¿Qué tienes?!"

- "Estoy bien, Ying Fa" –alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse.

- "¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!" –exclamó horrorizada la recién llegada dando saltitos- "¡Iré a buscar un teléfono!"

- "Por desgracia la hierba mala nunca muere" –repuso una voz sobre su cabeza, era un muñequito alado que volaba totalmente recuperado- "Es sólo cuestión de que su organismo lo elimine, el mocoso solamente necesita descansar."

- "¡Kero-Chan!" –gritó sorprendida su ama con la cabeza del chico tiernamente apoyada sobre su regazo- "¿Por qué dices eso?" –había lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos verdes.

- "No se preocupe Sakura-San" –respondió en su lugar un hombre de cabello negro azulado peinado con una raya en medio y mirada azul profundo a través de unos anteojos- "Él va a estar bien, es el veneno de la carta pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo que pase el efecto… ya todo ha terminado" –a su lado estaba parado el joven universitario de cabello negro grisáceo y anteojos.

- "¡Yukito-San!" –ahora las lágrimas de felicidad brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos color esmeralda- "¡Estás bien!" –por un momento pensó en correr hacia él a abrazarlo pero prefirió quedarse al lado del chico que amaba- "¿De verdad Syaoran va a estar bien?"

- "Sí, no hay problema" –respondió él ante su asombro sin abrir los ojos pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "En un momento me levanto" (("Aunque no quisiera, estoy muy cómodo aquí"))

- "¡¿Ves¡Te lo dije Sakurita!" –se quejó indignado el muñeco parlante- "¡Ese mocoso abusivo solo finge para que lo tengas sobre tus piernas!" –se acercó agitando su patita apuntando hacia el muchacho.

El comentario tan certero hizo que el chico de Hong Kong se levantara como impulsado por un resorte, olvidándose por completo del mareo y la debilidad que sentía, la cara de ambos chicos completamente sonrojada. Tomoyo rió apagando su cámara (había estado filmando de nuevo) mientras Kero seguía quejándose, argumentando que la actitud del chico solamente confirmaba sus sospechas. Ambos se levantaron del suelo sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos, apenados por los comentarios del impertinente guardián de peluche. La joven Card Master guardó sus cartas cariñosamente después de apretarlas contra su pecho mientras el chico chino se lanzaba miradas asesinas con el leoncito alado. El hombre de anteojos sonreía divertido, como siempre, disfrutando de los sucesos triviales que tanto le entretenían, desde el asiento de espectador.

- "Seguramente estaba teniendo pensamientos pervertidos acerca de ti, Sakurita" –insistía la falsa identidad de Cerberus apuntando su patita acusadoramente en dirección al muchacho.

- "¡Ya basta Kero-Chan!" –lo regañó su ama, que ya estaba al límite de la vergüenza- "A propósito ¿Quién es este señor?" –preguntó inocentemente en busca de una excusa para cambiar de tema.

- "Supuse que no me reconocería, Sakura-San" –repuso el hombre con un tono galante y esa misma expresión enigmática que tanto irritaba a Syaoran- "Mi nombre es…"

- "Hiiragizawa-San" –completó el joven de cabello castaño con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiendo al susodicho.

- "¡¿Eriol-Kun?!" –exclamó la chica sin poder contenerse, ese hombre parecía de la misma edad que su padre- "¡Pero ¿Cómo…?!"

- "Cuando usted y yo nos conocimos…" –comenzó a relatar mientras todos caminaban hacia el compañero inconsciente que había despertado el alma del antiguo hechicero- "Yo tomé la apariencia de un chico de su edad para poder estar en su clase, cerca de usted…" –esas palabras despertaron los celos del pequeño lobo a pesar de que venían de un hombre que tenía más del doble de su edad- "Sin embargo esta vez sólo vengo de espectador así que no es necesario estar de… _incógnito_ por así decirlo."

Los ojos del chico de cabello ondulado seguían cerrados, Syaoran se acercó para revisar sus signos vitales un poco en contra de su voluntad, en realidad no quería tocarlo ni tener nada que ver con él, pero sabía que su novia se pondría triste si algo realmente malo le pasara (("Ella es así")) alzó los hombros mientras ella seguía hablando con la reencarnación de Clow. Asintió para darles a entender que todo estaba en orden y se quedó viéndolo en silencio mientras se desataba una lucha en su interior: trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que tendría que cargarlo hacia la enfermería aunque en realidad hubiera preferido dejarlo tirado en el césped hasta que despertara y se levantara por sí mismo. La dulce flor de cerezo notó su angustia y lo tomó del brazo para atraer su atención, él estaba agachado junto al cuerpo sin conciencia de su compañero y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a su novia mover la cabeza negativamente. Ella tomó la carta (("_The float"_)) para levantarlo y simplemente lo depositó en una banca cercana. Eriol se le acercó y lo despertó posando su mano sobre la cara del chico, una luz dorada salió de la palma y los ojos color miel se abrieron lentamente.

- "¡Kinomoto-San!" –gritó agitado el recién reanimado joven sentándose de golpe y tomando a todos por sorpresa- "¡¿Dónde está Kinomoto-San?!"

- "¡Eres muy popular Sakura-Chan!" –se burló con una pequeña risita la chica de ojos azules- "¡Quién diría que tu nombre sería lo primero que diría en cuanto despertara!"

- "Tomoyo-Chan…" –dijo la recién nombrada sonrojándose y con una pequeña gota de sudor sobre la frente mientras que su novio apretaba la mandíbula lanzando una mirada de furia al chico de cabello oscuro ondulado.

- "¡Konomoto-San, estás bien!" –exclamó arrodillándose frente a ella en una reverencia- "Lo siento mucho, todo esto fue por mi culpa."

- (("Que bueno que lo reconoces")) -pensó el pequeño lobo con una vena resaltada en la frente- (("Causaste muchos problemas por tu ineptitud"))

- "No te preocupes" –lo animó la chica agachándose para quedar a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa- "Lo importante es que estás bien."

- "Sí, qué alegría" –agregó el chico chino con cierto sarcasmo acercándose a ellos- (("Ojalá te hubiera dejado encerrado en ese libro junto con Ming Pei"))

Sin embargo el otro no se sintió ofendido, sonrió mirándolo y se levantó para quedar frente a él. Tomoyo adoptó una expresión de pánico y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos sin saber si debía o no entrometerse, Sakura también se levantó y caminó hacia ellos pero algo la hizo detenerse aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco angustiada porque no sabía lo que pasaría. Kero se escondió dentro de la mochila de Yukito, sintiendo que se aproximaba un desastre parecido al Apocalipsis mientras el conejo de nieve sonreía amablemente (como siempre, él es feliz en su mundo sin saber lo que realmente pasa a su alrededor) al lado del Eriol adulto que también sonreía enigmáticamente observando la escena divertido. Kenzo se inclinó frente a su rival de amores en una reverencia que admitía su derrota totalmente sumiso y humillado, dándole las gracias por salvar su vida. Syaoran lo miró fríamente por un segundo en el que las chicas realmente pensaron que le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, Sakura levantó las manos, lista para aferrarse al brazo de su prometido para evitar que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, una sonrisa fue apareciendo lentamente en su rostro y después de un rato de tenso silencio, inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia abajo devolviendo la reverencia.

- "Vine porque creí que tal vez necesitarían ayuda con los guardianes" –habló el mago de anteojos hacia sí mismo, demasiado bajo como para que alguien más lo escuchara- "Pero ahora que hay un sello en el libro que contiene el hechizo de Ieoh, se requeriría alguien más poderoso que Syaoran-San y Sakura-San juntos para poder liberarlo de nuevo" –observó al chico con una mirada llena de orgullo- (("Yo sabía que al final ibas a poder lograrlo, encontrar el modo de no perderte en ti mismo y llegar a ser un oponente realmente fuerte")) -pensó la reencarnación del mago Clow con una sonrisa muy semejante a la de su primera identidad terrenal- (("Ahora te has convertido en todo un hombre, así que cuida bien de Sakura-San… mi guapo pariente…"))

**

* * *

Notas de la autora **

Hola a todos, no he desaparecido, aún estoy aquí… aunque no por mucho, es hora de anunciar el final de esta historia que viene nada más ni nada menos que ¡En el próximo capítulo! Así es, señoras y señores, que ya se van a deshacer de mí, solamente un capítulo más…

Jajaja ¿En serio se creyeron que se iban a deshacer de mí¡¡Pues ni que tuvieran tanta suerte!! Sí, en el próximo capítulo se acaba "Jibun Ni Makenai Yo" pero tengo un par de proyectillos por ahí que en cuanto tenga listos comenzaré a publicar… No les voy a adelantar mucho pero esténse pendientes (Sí, claro, como si les interesara). En fin, espero les esté gustando esta sarta de alucinaciones mías y cualquier cosa que quieran decir o hacerme saber ya saben donde localizarme. Espero hayan entendido bien lo que sucedió, de verdad dediqué mucho tiempo a tratar de justificar todas las incógnitas que se les pudieran aparecer, aunque eso no significa necesariamente que las haya sabido plasmar correctamente en el texto. Por eso, cualquier duda o aclaración, por favor que me pregunten, trataré de responder de la manera más clara posible.

LunaGitana


	10. Mi pequeña Traviesa

**Capítulo 10 "Mi Pequeña Traviesa"**

"_Una Vida Feliz Junto A Ti… No Necesariamente Es Color De Rosa"_

Había pasado casi un mes desde aquella tarde en que el antiguo hechicero fue sellado. La maestra Mizuki había llegado desde Inglaterra para ser una de los sinodales en las olimpiadas de matemáticas, acompañada por su señor esposo Eriol Hiiragizawa. Se les habían aplicado tres exámenes a los participantes en la Universidad de Tokio, eliminando a varios en cada uno de ellos, a nivel local, regional y nacional. Al final habían quedado tres participantes, entre ellos el joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones quien terminó obteniendo el primer lugar en una competencia reñida aventajando al representante de Osaka por tan solo tres puntos. En el trabajo había sido "ascendido" al puesto de cajero por petición de su compañera de trabajo y de alguna manera encontraba tiempo para estar con su prometida ahora que ya no tenía que asistir a esas clases extras de matemáticas y se las había arreglado para convencer a Ahiko de que su horario no le permitía seguirla asesorando. Asistía regularmente a los ensayos de la obra que se habían hecho más frecuentes ante la cercanía del concurso aunque a veces Tomoyo tenía que persuadirlo de salir a caminar por la escuela por su propia salud mental.

- "Que irónico que el mejor estudiante de matemáticas de todo Japón resultó ser un chico de Hong Kong" –comentaba ella distraída mientras le daba puntadas a uno de los trajes que estaba confeccionando, caminaban por las canchas mientras en el teatro, el 3° C practicaba una de las escenas inventadas por Kenzo.

- "Supongo que sí" –refunfuñó entre dientes aún con la imagen de su novia ensayando, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo- "No sé quien es más molesto, si el muñeco, el hermano o él" –agregó sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

- "No tienes por qué preocuparte, Li-Kun" –le aseguró sabiamente buscando unas tijeras en la canasta que traía colgada del brazo- "Sakura-Chan siempre te querrá nada más a ti" –agregó con una sonrisa soñadora, pensando en lo telenovelesco que le parecía todo el asunto.

El rostro del joven se tornó escarlata al darse cuenta de que lo había traicionado el subconsciente mientras su compañera soltaba una risita. Caminaron de regreso mientras ella hablaba alegremente acerca de los diseños que ya había planeado para los dos y las escenas que le gustaría filmar. Él sólo la escuchaba en silencio ligeramente sonrojado sin levantar la mirada del piso y con las manos aún dentro de sus bolsillos. Todos los problemas se habían solucionado y ahora lo que seguía era un periodo de calma… su madre parecía haberse rendido ahora que él tenía una prometida y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella al respecto, eso no le incomodaba por el momento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios recordando nuevamente, nítidamente como si hubiese ocurrido apenas hace algunos momentos, el día que le propuso matrimonio… desde aquel entonces, casi por azares del destino no habían podido volver a intentar besarse, muchas veces por molestas intromisiones. Pero eso no iba a mermar la felicidad que ahora experimentaba, podía sentir en sus labios el sabor fugaz y dulce de ese primer beso…

- "¡Syaoran, Tomoyo-Chan!" –se escuchó la voz de la joven de cabello corto mientras corría hacia ellos- "¡El ensayo ya terminó!"

- "¡Rayos!" –murmuró el muchacho consultando su reloj- "Se tardaron más de lo esperado, tengo que irme."

- "¿Hoe?" –la flor de cerezo lo miraba inocentemente mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos- "Pero si todavía falta un rato para que entres al trabajo. Quiero estar contigo, quédate un poco más" –le pedía con inocencia infantil abrazándose a él para no dejarlo ir.

- "Ying Fa…" –el chico de Hong Kong se sonrojó mientras la chica de ojos azules los filmaba entre risas- "Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer antes de entrar a trabajar…"

La apretó un poco más contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente para luego despedirse de su amiga de cabello largo y alejarse casi corriendo. Una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia de ellas, se volteó y llamó a su novia para lanzarle algo antes de irse. Ella levantó los brazos para atraparlo y cuando abrió las manos se encontró con un chocolate en forma de osito y una pequeña flor de cerezo (Porque a Syaoran le gustan los chocolates), sonrió mirándolo alejarse a paso veloz. Tomoyo le sugirió emocionada ir a tomar un café a la cafetería para que pudiera verlo un rato más y la chica se entusiasmó sonrojada abrazando a su mejor amiga como un gesto de gratitud, ella realmente la conocía muy bien y sabía leer su corazón a la perfección. Caminaron juntas hacia sus casas para cambiarse y acordaron verse en la casa de la familia Kinomoto poco antes de la hora de entrada de Syaoran. Sakura se arregló muy contenta mientras Kero jugaba videojuegos sin sospechar lo que su ama planeaba. En el cuarto de al lado, Tôuya y Yukito estaban "haciendo la tarea", ella sonrió, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se amarró un listón en el cabello después de peinarlo cuidadosamente y se puso unos aretes largos brillantes con forma de mariposa.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño lobo corría hacia el parque pingüino donde lo esperaba una chica de ojos cafés como su cabello y anteojos redondos, vestía el uniforme de una escuela secundaria pública de otra parte de la ciudad y traía una mochila negra colgada de un hombro, de alguna manera se veía ruda, oscura… con una mirada maliciosa a través del cristal de sus lentes. Él corrió hacia ella pensando que mientras más rápido empezara, más rápido acabaría. Pensaba en aquella noche de la fiesta de bienvenida que le habían hecho sus amigos de la primaria y la amenaza que ella le había hecho en la terraza… si él no hacía lo que ella demandaba, todo el mundo se enteraría de su secreto, el secreto que Naoko prometió se quedaría entre ellos dos a cambio de algo… ella sonrió más ampliamente al mirarlo aproximarse y depositó su mochila en una banca cercana para luego sentarse a su lado, en un gesto que le indicaba al muchacho que se sentara junto a ella. Él entendió el mensaje pero prefirió quedarse parado frente a ella, claramente no pensaba perder mucho tiempo ahí.

- "Bueno, empecemos de una vez" –le dijo una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente sin dar señales de pretender sentarse- "Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yanagisawa-San?"

- "Calma, joven Li-Kun" –rió ella calmadamente indicándole con las manos que tomara asiento, cosa que él continuó ignorando- "Cualquiera diría que estás aquí obligado por algo… para empezar, nada de _Yanagisawa-San_: llámame _Naoko-Chan_" –sus ojos reflejaban una cierta coquetería que al chico le causaba muy mala espina.

- (("Pues ¿Por qué más creerías que estoy aquí¿Por gusto?")) -pensó nerviosamente tratando de pensar algún modo de ocultar su disgusto de estar ahí- "Lo siento, no quise ser grosero" –se disculpó secamente con esa expresión fría que a ella se le hacía tan interesante- "Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, dentro de media hora entro a trabajar."

- "Bueno, entonces comencemos" –dijo ella levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas- "No quiero que estés tan tenso" –dijo ella al fin mientras caminaban sin rumbo definido- "No le voy a decir nada a nadie… no te preocupes, sólo espero que me ayudes por voluntad propia."

- "Haré lo que me pidas" –respondió él con un tono de resignación- "Supongo que te lo debo."

- "Sólo quiero que me des algo para escribir en mi libro" –soltó ella con una sonrisa- "Después de todo arruinaste mi tema principal, realmente quería escribir sobre eso…"

- "¡Hey! Dijiste que no ibas a decirle a nadie" –se quejó el chico interrumpiéndola- "No sé qué podría pasar si la gente se entera de que existimos personas en el mundo con poderes mágicos."

- "Sí, sí, lo sé" –admitió ella con una mueca de ligera molestia- "Y lo prometí, nadie se enterará… tu secreto está a salvo."

- "Lo que no entiendo es cómo piensas que puedo ayudarte a buscar otro tema sobre el cual escribir" –continuó el muchacho con una ceja levantada.

- "Nunca dije que cambiaría de tema" –replicó ella con una mirada maliciosa- "Lo que vas a hacer es darme información para que pueda escribir el libro y yo a cambio lo publicaré como una novela de fantasía, nadie sabrá que es verídico, ni que tú estás involucrado… lo único que tienes que hacer es responder estas preguntas" –le alargó un fajo de hojas de papel.

- "De acuerdo" –concluyó él tomando en sus manos los papeles- "Pero recuerda que será fantasía ¿Eh?" (("¡Qué bueno! Pensé que pediría algo más difícil, como que le enseñe a hacer magia o algo así"))

Siguieron caminando lentamente, ahora rumbo hacia la cafetería mientras el muchacho respondía las preguntas apoyado sobre una tabla y la chica platicaba emocionada sobre todo lo que pensaba escribir, casi hablándole a la nada porque el chico no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Llegaron al lugar y desde el interior, junto a la caja, una chica de cabello y ojos negros lo saludó efusivamente con la mano a través de la vitrina, era la ahora mesera que había abogado con el jefe para que intercambiaran el puesto. Los dos chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas para que Syaoran terminara de responder el cuestionario antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, la mesera se acercó emocionada después de haber servido el contenido de su bandeja en la mesa vecina. Desde ahí dos chicas los miraban barriendo a Naoko con una mirada envidiosa, temerosas de que ella fuera a "_quitarles"_ el amor del apuesto cajero. La joven de ojos negros rió entusiasmada al acercarse a la mesa donde estaba su compañero de trabajo.

- "¿Desean ordenar algo?" –preguntó sacando su libretita lista para tomar la orden- "Li-Kohai…"

- "No gracias, Yokoshima-Sempai…" –respondió el muchacho sin levantar la vista de las hojas y escribiendo distraídamente- "En un momento desocupamos la mesa."

- "Así que ésta es tu novia…" –comentó distraídamente la mesera sin hacer caso del muchacho y haciendo que Naoko se sonrojara, a lo lejos se acababa de escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse para dar paso a dos clientas- "Es muy bonita… con razón te tiene tan enamorado, soñando despierto con esa cara tan tierna…" –volvió a reír con cariño como si estuviera viendo a su hermano menor con su novia.

- "Buenas tardes" –se escuchó una voz saludando ruidosamente desde la entrada que hizo que a Syaoran se le revolvieran las entrañas de los nervios mezclados con emoción… si esa chica estaba ahí, era seguro que _ella_ la acompañaba- "Quisiéramos una mesa para dos, por favor."

La mesera se apresuró a asignarles una mesa mientras la chica de lentes miraba hacia el piso aún ruborizada sin notar la presencia de las dos recién llegadas. Syaoran se levantó asentando las hojas en la mesa y caminó hacia ellas con una sonrisa que nadie en esa cafetería le había visto antes. Pero algo no estaba bien, la sonrisa en el rostro del chico chino se borró al mismo tiempo que un frío inexplicable le recorría el cuerpo ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Sakura lo miraba atónita con los ojos vidriosos mientras su prima la guiaba hacia la silla, ella parecía haber perdido la voluntad por completo, como una muñeca que se movía a merced de la joven de cabello largo y ojos azules. Ambas chicas se sentaron y Tomoyo pidió dos cafés nada más para que la mesera se fuera, su amiga no quitaba los ojos verdes del muchacho. Sin embargo una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y recorrió su tersa mejilla en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la chica con la que había estado su novio era una de sus amigas.

- "Naoko-Chan" –alcanzó a decir tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz- "¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Syaoran¿Por qué le dijiste a esa chica que Naoko-Chan es tu novia?"

- "Escucha, Ying Fa, las cosas no son así" –se acercó a ella pero la chica retrocedió mirándolo incrédula. Él trató de tomarla de la mano pero la chica se soltó bruscamente- "Espera un segundo."

- "Lo siento mucho" –interrumpió la mesera, quien no se había ido a pesar de la petición de Tomoyo (Dos cafés, por favor)- "Esto es mi culpa, Li-Kohai nunca dijo que ella fuera su novia… yo solamente lo supuse…" –se sonrojó levemente y luego hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas.

- "¡Syaoran!" –la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro se lanzó a los brazos del chico quien la recibió cariñosamente ante la mirada asesina de las chicas que amaban platónicamente al chico- "¡Estaba tan asustada¡Pero no debí dudar de ti!"

- "Y tampoco de mí, Sakura-Chan" –le habló una voz detrás de ella- "Li-Kun y yo sólo estábamos aquí porque yo le pedí de favor que respondiera una encuesta para mi libro" –agitó las hojas frente a su cara guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sonrió y las tres se sentaron a platicar alegremente mientras Syaoran iba a ponerse su uniforme y la mesera les servía rebanadas de pastel con una amplia sonrisa (("Siempre supe que la novia de Li-Kohai debía ser una chica muy bonita pero jamás me imaginé que sería tan linda como tú")). El muchacho salió para situarse junto a la caja sonrojándose ligeramente por la mirada esmeralda que le lanzaba su novia. De vez en cuando se mandaban mensajes cariñosos en una servilleta que la mesera les hacía el favor de transportar mientras las otras chicas que asistían a la cafetería sólo para admirar al apuesto cajero los veían indignadas y bufaban furiosas. Luego de varias rebanadas de pastel y tazas de café, las chicas casi sentían náuseas y pidieron la cuenta entre risas por haberse permitido comer a tal grado. Naturalmente, en la cuenta no se incluía el importe por todo lo que pidió Sakura y en lugar de éste había una nota escrita con el puño y letra de Syaoran que decía (("Te amo, Ying Fa. Iré a visitarte a tu casa saliendo del trabajo")). Ella le mandó un beso volado que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran recordando su primer intento de beso…

Las tres jovencitas salieron del café aún riendo porque les dolía el estómago (("Tenemos que salir más seguido, la próxima vez invitemos a Rika-Chan y a Chiharu-Chan")) Sakura le dirigió una última mirada afectuosa a Syaoran desde afuera antes de perderlo de vista, él le sonrió haciéndola ruborizarse levemente. Se despidió de sus amigas y caminó dando saltitos de alegría y tarareando una canción, las hojas de los árboles caían indicando que el otoño estaba presente, llovían rozando su piel delicadamente. Se sentía tan dichosa que nada podía perturbarla, Yukito había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora visitaba a Tôuya tan seguido como antes, Kero había recuperado su energía habitual y seguía siendo tan goloso y amante de los videojuegos… sus queridas cartas ahora se sentían tan cálidas como antes y brillaban con esa luz ahora pálidamente teñida de rosa claro indicando su cariño por ella, nada podía ser más perfecto. Miró sonrojada su mano izquierda donde brillaba el diamante de compromiso que Syaoran le había dado, sonrió más ampliamente y siguió tarareando hasta que llegó a su casa.

- "Hasta que llegas, monstruo" –la saludó su hermano en cuanto escuchó su voz anunciando su llegada- "Yuki y yo vamos a salir, espero que el mocoso no se aproveche de la situación… de todos modos papá no debe tardar en llegar."

- "¡Te he dicho mil veces que Syaoran no es ningún mocoso!" –lo reprendió la aludida lanzándole un libro a la cara con todas sus fuerzas- "¡Y él nunca se aprovecharía de nada!"

- "_Estamos_ seguros de que así es, Sakura-Chan" –interrumpió Yukito para frenar el asunto, enfatizando la primera palabra para incluir al hermano sobreprotector en la opinión y estrujando su hombro con una mano para tranquilizarlo- "Ya vámonos, To-ya" –le indicó con su dulce sonrisa de siempre.

- "Hasta luego Yukito-San" –replicó la chica con una cálida sonrisa, olvidando por completo al odioso de su hermano.

- "¡Yo me encargaré de que el MOCOSO no le haga nada a Sakura!" –apareció Kero volando con un aire de superhéroe- "¡No temas, Sakurita, yo te protegeré!"

- "Kero-Chan…" –lo interrumpió su ama con una gota en la cabeza- "Syaoran ni siquiera está aquí ¬ ¬"

- "Je, je, je, je, je" –el leoncito alado reía nerviosamente con la patita detrás de la cabeza y una GRAN gota de sudor sobre la frente.

Rumbo al otro lado de la ciudad, la joven amante de las historias de terror caminaba hojeando distraídamente las respuestas que el pequeño lobo había anotado. Admiraba su caligrafía, especialmente por tratarse de un joven que provenía de otro país y sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus ojos marrones sintiéndose levemente culpable. Le gustaba un poco, le parecía muy interesante su personalidad adulta y fría… y más aún, la forma tan drástica en que se volvía cálido sólo hacia Sakura. Además, volvió a sonreír sonrojándose levemente, era bastante atractivo… guapo y atlético. Pero ella estaba consciente de que él y su amiga de la infancia se amaban profundamente… y en realidad no le dolía, al contrario, se sentía feliz por ellos. Sacó una pequeña libreta donde había apuntado su número de teléfono para llamarlo en caso de que surgieran más dudas a la hora de redactar su libro, dudó un instante para luego arrancar la hoja, arrugarla y tirarla en un basurero que se le cruzó con una triste sonrisa.

_FLASHBACK DE NAOKO _

_La voz de Sakura comienza a escucharse cantando a dueto con Rika, la joven de cabello lacio las mira a través del vidrio de sus anteojos preguntándose acerca del paradero del chico en cuyo honor se celebra esa fiesta. Lo busca con la mirada tratando de no descuidar demasiado el baile que hace junto con sus otras dos amigas. Mira divertida el rostro tenso de Takashi, nunca lo ha visto así antes… le parece cómico. De alguna forma se separa de ellos sin llamar la atención de nadie, primero con la excusa de estar cansada camina hacia la cocina a servirse un vaso de refresco y se sienta en la sala abanicándose con una mano. Sin embargo, aún no hay señas del chico de Hong Kong y algo en su interior le dice que ésta es su única oportunidad de hablar con él… el corazón le da un ligero vuelco y ella no sabe por qué, se levanta depositando de nuevo en la cocina el vaso de refresco a medio terminar. Sus amigos siguen inmersos en la celebración y el baile, nadie nota que ahora se dirige al baño. _

_En el camino alcanza a ver que su ex compañero está en la terraza, apoyado en el barandal y mirando hacia el cielo. En sus labios pintados de rojo se dibuja una sonrisa triunfadora y camina lo más seductoramente que su poca experiencia en el ramo le permite… no sirve de nada, el chico está tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera nota el sonido de sus pasos. Ella pronuncia su nombre para llamar su atención, esta vez él voltea un poco sobresaltado pero recobra la compostura casi inmediatamente (la única que puede hacerlo perder el control es la maestra de cartas). Naoko se acerca sin dejar de sonreír y se para a su lado apoyándose sobre el barandal, se hace un silencio incómodo mientras en la cabeza de la chica vuelan frases a una velocidad impresionante: no puede encontrar la más adecuada para entablar una conversación, además de que los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de ella._

_- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan solo?" –pregunta en un susurro para no romper la atmósfera muda de una manera demasiado brusca- "La fiesta es allá adentro."_

_- "Sí" –responde el chico sin mucho interés, con la mirada aún perdida pero ahora dirigida hacia el piso de la terraza- "Vuelvo en un momento."_

_- "Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí" –le propone ella pestañeando de forma coqueta con los ojos entrecerrados y acercándose un poco- "Esta noche habrá luna llena y las estrellas están empezando a salir" –se pasa una mano sobre la cara para apartar un mechón de cabello y situarlo detrás de su oreja._

_- "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" –pregunta él de forma seria pero sin ser agresivo, es más que obvia la finalidad de esa pregunta._

_- "Bueno…" –titubea nerviosa la chica tratando de inventar una excusa- "Yo sólo…" –se muerde el labio inferior ante la falta inminente de un buen pretexto- "¡Quería hablar contigo!" –exclama un poco entusiastamente sin poder contener la emoción de haber tenido un idea, rompiendo así la naturalidad de la frase._

_- "¿Acerca de…?" –pregunta él haciéndose una idea, ella asiente sonriendo nerviosamente con temor de ser descubierta- "Ah, eso…" –concluye él sin expresión alguna, lo que hace que la interlocutora se sienta más nerviosa._

_- "Yo sólo… quiero escribir mi libro acerca de…" –comienza vacilante, jugueteando con su cabello y recordando la batalla que se dio a cabo en el lote baldío entre su ex compañero de primaria ahora presente y un chico desconocido._

_- "Nadie debe saber acerca de eso" –afirma el chico interrumpiéndola con un tono un poco más severo de lo que él hubiera pretendido- "Te agradecería que guardaras el secreto."_

_- "Entonces tendrás que darme algo a cambio" –responde ella sonriendo pícaramente y acercándose casi demasiado al rostro del joven, por lo que ella se ruboriza tan ligeramente que no se le alcanza a notar, en parte por el maquillaje, en parte por la oscuridad y se aleja corriendo hacia la sala._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

La chica siguió caminando no sin lanzarle una mirada triste al basurero que ahora estaba a unos metros de ella, sonrió para sus adentros moviendo la cabeza negativamente con los ojos cerrados, había decidido no volver a verlo si podía evitarlo, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de él y si seguían en contacto, corría grave peligro de que así fuera. La noche llegó a la residencia Kinomoto y con ella el señor Fujitaka quien saludó alegremente sin poder ocultar el cansancio en su voz, como ese día a él le tocaba preparar la cena, su hija se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar con la condición de que él subiera a dormir, mientras ella preparaba un poco de pasta, Kero merodeaba en el refrigerador buscando más cosas dulces para comer. La casa estaba en completo silencio cuando sonó el timbre, Kero se sobresaltó y del susto soltó la puerta y quedó atrapado dentro del frigorífico, aunque en el momento eso no le importó porque se encontró con un enorme pastel de chocolate casi entero y comenzó a devorarlo sin sentir el frío. Sakura corrió hacia la puerta y abrió emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado, éste la cargó adentro y los dos se sentaron en la sala. La chica se olvidó por completo de la pasta a medio cocer y del pequeño guardián que había quedado encerrado.

- "Ying Fa, hay algo que debes saber" –le anunció seriamente el chico una vez que estuvieron sentados- "Hoy he recibido una llamada de mi madre."

- "¡¿De tu madre?!" –la chica se alarmó, eso no podía significar nada bueno- "¿Qué pasa? La última vez que te llamó tu madre, tuviste que regresarte a Hong Kong."

- "Es eso…" –confesó el chico bajando la mirada sombríamente- "Quiere que vuelva a Hong Kong…"

- "¡NO!" –lágrimas de dolor brotaron a borbotones de sus ojos antes de que pudiera detenerlos- "¡No quiero que te vayas otra vez!" –se aferró a él con fuerza sin poder contener su llanto, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

- "Espera un momento, por favor, déjame explicarte" –el muchacho la abrazaba acariciando su cabeza tratando de consolarla- "Ella quiere que yo regrese, para que te presente como mi prometida frente a toda la familia…" –ella guardó silencio de golpe y se quedó completamente quieta y tensa- "Por eso yo quería preguntarte… ¿Vendrías conmigo? No tenemos que quedarnos ahí para siempre, sólo será por unos días…"

- "¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Hong Kong…?" –se mantuvo inmóvil son cambiar de posición, aunque hundiendo más la cara en el pecho del muchacho, no se podía distinguir sentimiento alguno en su voz- "¿… para presentarme como… tu… p-prometida?"

- "Así es" –respondió él después de un largo suspiro, estaba muy sonrojado y esperaba temeroso de obtener una respuesta negativa- "Pero sólo si tú quieres…"

Ella no respondió, durante un momento que al chico le pareció eterno, permaneció quieta en absoluto silencio. Luego levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos profundos ojos marrones que esperaban impacientes el fin de esa agonizante angustia. El rostro del muchacho estaba ligeramente carmesí, contenía la respiración y su corazón latía aceleradamente, ella se acercó un poco más y cerrando los ojos susurró una respuesta afirmativa… él pudo sentir el aliento de la chica sobre sus labios y fue como si le hubieran regresado la vida. La delicada mano de la chica subió hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la mejilla de su prometido, aún con los ojos cerrados, se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Él la tomó de la cintura firmemente con una mano y con la otra acarició su cuello, entreabrió los labios dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes perfectos para luego acercarse un poco más y fundirse en ese beso que tanto tiempo habían estado anhelando, fue puro y lleno de amor, ahora sí un beso de verdad. Después de un rato, cuando ella se separó, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el muchacho que seguía con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición sin darse cuenta o sin querer que el momento acabara, ella sonrió dulcemente y se volvió a acercar, entregándose de lleno al mar de sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando.

Una gran explosión desde la cocina hizo que se separaran bruscamente, el pequeño guardián amarillo que había estado gritando por auxilio desde su helada prisión había optado por tomar su verdadera apariencia haciendo volar el refrigerador en mil pedazos. La joven pareja decidió ignorar la interrupción y siguieron besándose tiernamente hasta que el dorado felino se acercó a la sala para quejarse de su desdicha y se encontró con la escena. La reacción no pudo ser más predecible, se abalanzó como poseído sobre el muchacho destruyendo todo a su paso con los rayos de fuego que le salían de la boca mientras éste esquivaba sus ataques sin atreverse a contraatacar para no lastimarlo y su joven ama intentaba calmarlo en vano con una gota de sudor en la frente. Hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca.

( ( FIN ) )

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos, sí… por muy desilusionante que parezca, éste es el final del fic… sé que pareciera que quedó inconcluso pero según yo hasta ahí ya está. En el capítulo anterior mencioné algo acerca de unos proyectos, entre ellos está la secuela de esta historia, ya estoy trabajando en ella así que muy pronto comenzaré a publicarla, se llama "Watashii Dake Mitsumete Ite", próximamente… En cuanto a la obra de teatro del libro de la selva, me pareció que estaría de más pero pienso hacer un _Omake_ si me llega la suficiente inspiración y logro obtener el libro de las tierras vírgenes.

En fin, a nadie le importa lo que planee hacer de mi vida en un futuro. Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que no sientan que el tiempo que invirtieron en leerlo fue una total pérdida miserable. (Si es que hay alguien que haya llegado hasta aquí, porque seguro que pensaron "¡Basta¡Es suficiente¡Ya no más de las alucinaciones de esta vieja loca!")

Gracias por leer y gracias a los que me escribieron sus reviews.

LunaGitana


End file.
